Правила ухода за подростками-магами (Care of Magical Teenagers)
by Sevima
Summary: Сиквел к "Мальчику Который Немного Пожил". Война окончена. Теперь же Северусу и Гарри грозит война совершенно другого толка: постараться сохранить их отношения, когда все магическое сообщество желает женить Гарри Поттера на какой-нибудь симпатичной ведьмочке.
1. Chapter 1

_Какого Мерлина Минерва продолжает глупо улыбаться каждый раз, когда смотрит на меня? Это бесит все больше и больше._

Северус вытянул свои длинные ноги и откинул голову на спинку кресла. Собрания приносили мало пользы и в лучшие свои времена, но сейчас, когда война со Злом окончена, враг навсегда повержен, а празднования длятся третью неделю, по уровню глупости это сборище уверенно заняло в его личном списке вторую строчку - сразу за лекцией о пуговицах на жилетах восемнадцатого века в исполнении профессора Биннса.

 _Пф-ф._ А ведь он и в самом деле прослушал ту лекцию о пуговицах, так что с полным правом мог считать себя экспертом в установлении уровня глупости чего-либо.

\- Итак, завтра в школу приезжают студенты, так что хочу каждому пожелать удачного возвращения к своему полному учебному расписанию.

Снейп едва заметно напрягся. Подобная формулировка в исполнении Альбуса звучала подозрительно, будто предполагала некий подтекст или продолжение.

\- И, да, - напомнил директор (Северус напрягся сильнее), - из-за затянувшегося празднования окончания Войны, дети теперь отстают от стандартной программы на три недели. Так что нам всем придется постараться и помочь им нагнать ее. В течение следующих двух месяцев отбой будет происходить на полчаса позже для того, чтобы студенты могли тратить больше времени на выполнение заданий в библиотеке и Большом зале, - при этих словах Альбус обвел преподавательский состав хитрим взглядом поверх очков-половинок, улыбнувшись каждому в отдельности. - На этом, думаю, дамы и господа, наше собрание окончено. О, и, да, деканы, конечно же, помнят о нашей завтрашней встрече в моем кабинете, как раз перед приездом Хогвартс-экспресса.

 _Замечательно. Еще одно собрание, которое мне предстоит пережить._ Выбравшись из своего кресла, Снейп направился к выходу.

\- Северус? - _Черт бы тебя побрал, Альбус._

\- Да, директор?

\- Не хочешь остаться и выпить чаю со мной и Минервой? С самого окончания Войны нам так и не удалось нормально поговорить, мой мальчик.

\- Прощу прощения, Альбус, но меня ждут в другом месте.

\- Да? - при этом Дамблдор использовал самый свой "невинный" тон. - Дела факультета уже требуют твоего внимания?

 _Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты и так прекрасно знаешь, кто именно меня ждет, старый интриган._ Негромко кашлянув, Снейп ответил:

\- Меня пригласили на ужин на площадь Гриммо, директор.

Минерва вновь расплылась в той раздражающей улыбке. _Что, во имя всех четырех Основателей, происходит?_

\- А! Замечательно, - еще больше мерцания в хитрых глазах Дамблдора. - Передай наш привет Ремусу. И Гарри, конечно.

Снейп едва заметно прищурился:

\- Конечно, - осторожно ответил он. Коротко кивнув обоим по очереди в знак прощания, Северус развернулся к двери.

* * *

\- Снейп! Мерлин, я уж думал, они никогда не отпустят тебя с этого собрания!

Не успел еще Северус полностью выйти из камина на площади Гриммо, как удивительно сильные руки Поттера обвились вокруг его шеи, потянув его голову вниз для поспешного поцелуя. Помедлив лишь одно мгновение, чтобы убедиться, что в гостиной больше никого нет, он с готовностью ответил на поцелуй. Его Гарри ел шоколад. Причем незадолго до ужина. Снейп лишь вздохнул прямо в податливый рот мальчишки. Когда же они все же оторвались друг от друга, на лице Поттера расцвела широкая довольная улыбка, появлявшаяся у него лишь тогда, когда Северус возникал у него на горизонте. То, как счастлив становился Гарри лишь от одного его присутствия, заставляло что-то в груди Северуса чуть ли не болезненно сжиматься.

\- Как ты?

\- Поттер, мы не виделись меньше четырех часов.

\- Я знаю. Но для меня это было словно вечность.

\- Прекрати всю эту мелодраматическую чушь. Если бы мне она требовалась, я бы завел себе девушку.

Нахальный мальчишка лишь усмехнулся:

\- Глупости. Ты был слишком занят, отрицая самого себя. Пока не появился я.

Снейп приподнял бровь:

\- Не испытывай свою удачу, маленький негодник.

Изумрудного цвета глаза лишь засияли ярче:

\- Как же я соскучился по твоему голосу.

\- Хм-м. Может, в следующий раз мне оставить тебе его запись?

\- А ты бы мог?

\- О, да бога р...

Гонг, оповещающий о готовности ужина, прервал из словесную пикировку. Поттер вновь усмехнулся:

\- Так мы идем?

Уголок рта Северуса дернулся в мимолетном подобии улыбки:

\- Определенно.

* * *

\- Сегодняшнее интервью с Ведьмополитеном было настоящим кошмаром! - до самого обеда у Поттера едва ли набралось хотя бы пять минут, когда он мог просто посидеть в тишине. Расписание интервью, что составил для него Орден, больше было похоже на изощренную пытку. Так что Снейп совершенно не завидовал молодому человеку. Но демонстрируемые Гарри манеры за столом - точнее, их довольно быстрое ухудшение в процессе пересказа - вскоре стали для Северуса пыткой сами по себе.

\- Прежде чем проглотить, надо разжевать, Поттер. На случай, если ты об этом забыл.

Мальчишка только улыбнулся и с некоторым трудом сглотнул.

\- Журналюги все никак не хотели униматься. Постоянно спрашивали, когда я уже женюсь, есть ли у меня девушка, насколько большую семью я хочу иметь и какой должна быть женщина, чтобы меня захомутать. ЗАХОМУТАТЬ меня! Одна реально именно так и сказала!

\- Что ж, сейчас ты самый завидный холостяк во всем магическом мире, Гарри, - осторожно напомнил ему Люпин. - Так что ты не можешь винить их за то, что им интересно.

\- В самом деле, Поттер, - Северус поболтал Мерло в своем бокале. - Каждая семья, в которой есть незамужняя девица старше двенадцати лет, будет не прочь влить в свой род "такой" свежей крови.

 _Хм. Что ж, ну хоть_ _ **что-то**_ _заставило мальчишку на какое-то время умолкнуть._

\- Боюсь, что Северус прав, Гарри. Держу пари, что на всех этих официальных приемах ты заметил резкое увеличение магов, желающих познакомить тебя со своими дочерьми. Еще один побочный эффект твоей знаменитости, уж извини.

Понаблюдав немного, как его любовник пытается насадить на вилку кусок цветной капусты, Северус как бы между прочим спросил:

\- Так и что ты ответил той журналистке?

Поттер оторвал взгляд от тарелки и посмотрел на Северуса, в стеклах его очков мелькнул неверный отсвет от горящих свечей.

\- Что мне еще рано даже просто думать о таких вещах. И что я хочу сначала немного пожить свободно, а уже после размышлять о том, чтобы где-то осесть.

Снейп едва заметно кивнул.

\- И какая же женщина может тебя захомутать, Поттер?

\- Я... думаю, я тогда просто покраснел, а она, сжалившись, перешла к следующему вопросу. Хотелось бы, чтобы этого им хватило. Хотя бы на какое-то время.

\- Полагать подобное в отношении таких людей, мягко говоря, самонадеянно.

Гарри с Северусом одновременно повернулись к оборотню лицом. Где-то в процессе нарезания моркови на тонкие кусочки, Люпин понял, что оба соседа по столу внимательно смотрят на него.

\- Я сказал что-то не так? - спросил он тихо.

От Снейпа не укрылся быстрый взгляд Гарри в его сторону.

\- Эм... - он уже внимательнее посмотрел на парня. - Ремус знает, Северус.

Неторопливо положив нож и вилку на стол, он сделал еще один глоток вина.

\- И как давно?

\- Со второго р... То есть, с тех пор, как Джинни попала в Больничное крыло.

Снейп вновь взглянул на Люпина, на этот раз выгнув вопросительно бровь. Ремус кивнул в знак подтверждения. А это значит, больше двух месяцев - то есть, почти все время, что они состоят в этих отношениях с Гарри - Люпин знал о них и ничего не сказал. Разве что, кроме того странного комментария о влиянии Войны, помогшей ему занять его место в жизни Поттера. "Я думаю, что ты подходишь мальчику, Северус". _Вот что он тогда мне сказал, так? Я всегда знал, что у гриффиндорцев в голове вечный бедлам, но это, определенно, была прекрасная возможность одному из Мародеров отомстить мне, нет? Блэк точно бы что-то устроил. Как и Поттер-старший. Во что же играет этот?_

\- Ты это одобряешь, Люпин?

\- Уж точно я не против, Северус. Не думаю, что это вообще меня как-то касается. Все, что меня интересует, это чтобы Гарри был счастлив.

\- А я счастлив! - влез Поттер, глупо улыбнувшись.

 _Глупо... Боже, только не это._

\- Кто еще, Поттер?

\- Что?

Снейп ощутил слабое подергивание мышцы под правым глазом.

\- Кто еще знает? Минерва в курсе?

\- Ну...

\- И Альбус?

Он прекрасно видел, как Поттер сглотнул.

\- Когда мы с тобой спали в библиотеке тогда, после битвы, я слышал, как они шептались в дверях. МакГонагалл говорила, как гордится нами обоими. Даже несмотря на то, что ты слизеринец, - на лице Гарри вновь появилась глупая улыбка. - А Дамблдор, похоже, был удивлен, что не догадался раньше. А МакГонагалл еще сказала, что винить нас не за что, или что-то вроде того...

 _Ясно. Это объясняет все те "знающие" взгляды декана Гриффиндора в последние две недели._

\- Вспомни, Северус, - осторожно произнес Ремус, - в последние дни перед финальной битвой вы двое были почти неразлучны. Много кто это заметил. А еще твой отказ быть в паре с кем-либо еще, кроме Гарри. Это уж точно породило разговоры. Это не учитывая то, что, ну, что ты провел ночь накануне битвы в комнате Гарри, помнишь?

Да, он помнил. И он даже не вспомнил тогда о заглушающих чарах. В конце концов, следующее утро могло стать для них последним. Так что какая, к черту, разница, что весь дом слышал, как они занимались любовью? Так или иначе, та ночь была наполнена тихой нежностью... Глотнув еще вина, он постарался собрать свои мысли в кучу. Он может с этим справиться. И он с этим справится.

\- Мы с этим справимся.

Слова Гарри заставили Северуса сфокусировать на нем свой взгляд. Отставив бокал, он взял в руки столовые приборы.

\- Естественно, мистер Поттер. Конечно, мы справимся.

* * *

\- Не так быстро, жадный мальчишка! Ты сделаешь себе больно.

\- Северус!

\- Тише, просто подожди немного, дай себе привыкнуть.

\- Мерзавец.

\- Ребенок.

\- Ублюдок.

\- Заткнись и двигайся уже, Поттер.

Сверкнув зеленющими глазами, Гарри прижался к губам Северуса в поцелуе и, приподнявшись, резко опустился на его коленях. Снейп вжался спиной в спинку кровати, зафиксировав тем самым ноги в одном положении. Если Гарри хочется жесткой скачки, что ж, тогда как минимум одному из них придется проявить немного сдержанности.

Оторвавшись от губ Северуса, Гарри шумно выдохнул:

\- Как так вышло, что мы ни разу не пробовали эту позицию? - сомкнув пальцы в замок на загривке Северуса, он откинулся назад и с прямой спиной со все нарастающей скоростью принялся то подниматься, то опускаться на его твердый член.

На некоторое время придержав бедра Гарри на месте, Северус позволил себе насладиться ощущением пульсирующего жара, что окружал его сейчас.

\- Потому, что данная поза дает мне слишком мало маневра для того, чтобы брать тебя, - и, наклонившись к самому уху мальчишки, мурлыкающим шепотом добавил: - А я слишком люблю врываться в твое податливое, горячее тело, Гарри. - Сами слова, как и голос, которым это было сказано, произвели на подростка нужный эффект: его внутренние мышцы с силой сжались вокруг члена Северуса, а сам Гарри, вырвавшись из захвата удерживающих его рук, возобновил свою "скачку", увеличив амплитуду до такой степени, что едва не соскакивал с Северуса в верхней точке, и опускался с такой силой, что еще немного, и это причиняло бы ему боль. А, возможно, и причиняло.

\- М-м, как же это хорошо, Снейп! Черт! Дотронься до меня, о боже, пожалуйста, заставь меня кончить... заставь... ах!

Оставив одну руку на пояснице Гарри, второй он накрыл его истекающий смазкой член. Обведя большим пальцем вокруг бордовой головки, он размазал по ней выступившую скользкую жидкость, после чего уже как следует обхватил член пальцами по всей длине, начав дрочить ему, как полагается. С силой вцепившись в плечи Северуса ногтями, Гарри все отчаяннее насаживался на него. После у обоих на теле точно останутся болезненные следы страсти.

Снейп почувствовал, как плоть в его руке начала подрагивать:

\- Ты уже близко, Гарри?

\- Да. Мерлин, да!

\- Можешь убрать мне волосы с лица, пожалуйста?

\- А? Эм... да, конечно... - собрав довольно длинные волосы Снейпа в конский хвост, он так о оставил их зажатыми в кулаке.

\- А теперь двигайся жестче, Гарри.

\- Но как же ты? Ох...

\- Просто делай, как сказано.

Внутренние мышцы Гарри вновь сжались, и мальчишка издал глубокий, гортанный стон. Чуть потянув член Гарри на себя, Северус наклонил голову вперед и закрыл глаза. Когда же Поттер кончил, струя спермы ударила точно ему в лицо. Гарри не смог сдержать удивленного всхлипа.

\- Боже мой, это просто охренеть как заводит!

Открыв глаза, Северус посмотрел прямо в огромные, светящиеся страстью глаза все еще задыхающегося после оргазма Гарри.

\- Слижи ее, - приказал он своим особенным голосом, который можно было сравнить лишь с черным бархатом.

\- Черт подери...

Подавшись вперед, Гарри вытянул язык и плашмя прошелся им по левой щеке Северуса. И только отклонившись достаточно, чтобы Северус все видел, убрал язык в рот и проглотил. Повторив маневр во второй раз, он слизал капающую с подбородка Северуса сперму. Снейп чувствовал пульсацию собственного члена, все еще по самые яйца находящегося в заднице Поттера. _Терпение_ , - уговаривал он сам себя. - _Позволь паршивцу закончить._ А Гарри тем временем продолжал вылизывать его лицо, под конец даже вобрав в рот кончик его выдающегося носа. После чего их губы вновь встретились в горячем поцелуе с привкусом спермы.

\- Мерлин, я тебя обожаю! - выдохнул Гарри ему в рот. - Какой же ты чертовски сексуальный ублюдок!

\- Теперь, может, ты все же отпустишь мои волосы, а?

\- Оу, да, - широко улыбнулся Гарри, очевидно, уже ощущая на себе расслабляющее действие послеоргазменной истомы и насыщения.

Сам же Северус все еще находился в крепкой хватке Поттера, держащего его глубоко в себе. Опрокинув Гарри сначала на бок, после он полностью подмял его под себя. Голова мальчишки оказалась свисающей с края кровати. _Да и черт с ним._ Подняв одну ногу Гарри выше, Северус двинул бедрами, погружаясь в него еще глубже. _М-м, да, именно так._ Тело Гарри было расслаблено после полученного удовольствия, из-за чего он почти и не двигался, пока Снейп ритмично входил в него.

\- Обними меня, - коротко приказал Северус, и податливые руки послушно обвились вокруг его шеи. - Гарри... - простонал он, - Гарри... - и бурно кончил в тело своего молодого любовника, словно священную мантру, повторяя его имя снова и снова.

* * *

\- Гарри, ты уже понял, что меня не будет до конца недели?

Поттер тяжело вздохнул и кивнул, лежа на груди Северуса.

\- Я догадался. Надо помочь студентам с размещением и все такое.

\- Да, - Северус совершенно не горел желанием видеть, как каждый вечер Большой зал вновь (после окончания войны) будет наполняться толпой студентов. Он знал, что является единственным деканом, которому придется смотреть на почти в половину урезанный седьмой курс своего факультета. Плюс, еще как минимум двое его шестикурсников больше не сядут за свой стол. Сейчас для слизеринцев начнутся трудные времена. Он уже предвидел многочисленные стычки и, как следствие, постоянные конфискации палочек. Он добивался от директора разрешения на обучение своих студентов дополнительным контрпроклятиям, чтобы те были в состоянии защитить себя от нападок студентов с других факультетов, которые, Снейп был уверен, последуют. Но Дамблдор наотрез отказался, своим мерцающим взглядом ясно дав понять, что не потерпит неповиновения.

\- Ты действительно о них заботишься. Так ведь?

\- С неохотой, Поттер, уверяю тебя.

Северус почувствовал, как Гарри улыбнулся, все так же прижимаясь к его груди лицом:

\- Да, конечно.

\- У тебя завтра еще запланированы интервью?

\- Только одно, - зевнул Гарри. - Министерство Магии хочет сделать видеозапись. Для архива. Ее собираются показывать туристам, когда закончат строительство нового военного Мемориала.

\- Осторожнее с той информацией, что они попытаются выудить у тебя.

\- Да, да, я знаю. Мой рассказ со всеми этими интервью уже отшлифован до последнего слова, - пока говорил, Гарри полуосознанно аккуратно пощипывал маленькие волоски около левого соска Северуса. - Хотя, разве не было бы здорово, если бы я смог рассказать им всю правду? О _Culmen Densus_ , об Усиливающем зелье и всем прочем. Только представь их лица!

\- Я стараюсь не представлять. Это зелье - незаконное, Поттер. А если ты расскажешь обожающей тебя публике, что практиковал сексуальную магию с бывшим Пожирателем, скорее всего, тебя просто упекут в Св. Мунго.

\- Секс с этим бывшим Пожирателем - всегда волшебен.

Северус зарылся носом в спутанные волосы мальчишки и вздохнул.

\- Как будто у тебя есть другой бывший Пожиратель, с которым можно было бы меня сравнить.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я навестил Люциуса в Азкабане?

\- Совершенно точно, нет! - Северус даже немного сильнее сжал Гарри в своих объятиях. - Он съест тебя живьем.

\- Ты ведь останешься здесь на ночь, да?

\- Сомневаюсь, что смогу сейчас сдвинуться с места. Даже если захочу.

\- То есть, это да?

\- Да, это "да", Поттер.

\- А я могу приставать к тебе, если вдруг проснусь ночью?

\- Полагаю, что да. У меня вряд ли найдется время, чтобы ублажать тебя утром перед уходом.

Гарри поднял голову и показал Северусу язык. Снейп тут же, мгновенно, приподнялся и поймал высунутый язык Гарри своими губами, втянув его в свой горячий рот, после чего тут же отпустил. Откинувшись на подушку, он удовлетворенно усмехнулся, наблюдая шокированное выражение на лице Гарри.

\- Спокойной ночи, мой негодник.


	2. Chapter 2

_Мой негодник._

Эти два слова были с Гарри весь следующий день. Каждый раз, когда мысленно вызывал их в памяти - голосом Снейпа, - он не мог сдержать улыбки, заставляя всех окружающих в этот момент считать его весьма довольным жизнью молодым человеком. Даже утомительное интервью для Министерства Магии не смогло стереть эту улыбку с его лица.

\- Гарри Поттер! Мой дорогой мальчик! Как чудесно вновь с тобой увидеться!

Такой вкрадчивый и полный елея голос мог принадлежать лишь одному человеку. Ослепленный студийным светом, Гарри невидяще уставился в направлении, откуда этот голос раздался:

\- И вам здрасьте, Министр Фадж.

Маг, отвечающий за запись интервью Поттера на колдокамеру, подал знак помощникам, что осветительные приборы можно выключать. После чего он повернулся к Гарри лицом и, улыбнувшись, поднял вверх большие пальцы:

\- Это было просто великолепно. Спасибо большое, Гарри.

\- О, класс, - ответил парень и поднялся со стула. - И вам спасибо за все, - сойдя с площадки, специально оборудованной под его интервью, он тут же едва не наткнулся на Министра.

\- Еще одно блестящее интервью от знаменитого Спасителя, полагаю? - не выдержав, Фадж кинулся к Поттеру и, схватив его ладонь в свои, принялся усердно трясти ее.

\- Эм, к счастью, - кивнул Поттер. - В любом случае, надеюсь, это именно то, что хотело Министерство.

\- Прекрасно, прекрасно. Могу я проводить тебя, Гарри?

\- Ну, да, наверно.

Фадж тут же приобнял Гарри за плечи и повел его к выходу из студии. _"Надеюсь, он не намеревается выйти прямо так на улицу"_ , - невольно подумалось Поттеру. К счастью, как только они вышли в коридор, Фадж отпустил его.

\- А я надеюсь, что вы, молодой человек, подготовили речь.

\- Я? Э... Речь, сэр?

\- Твоя благодарственная речь, конечно же! За Орден Мерлина! Первой степени!

\- О. Эта речь, - пока они шли по коридору, Гарри не переставая теребил зубами нижнюю губу. Он как-то не думал, что люди, похоже, ожидают от него благодарственной речи. Сразу после вручения награды. _И что же мне сказать? Ну, кроме "Спасибо, всегда пожалуйста"?_

\- Думаю, мне стоит еще немного над ней поработать, сэр.

\- Что ж, не затягивай с этим. До обеда в честь вручения награды осталась всего неделя, Гарри.

\- Я знаю. Так и сделаю. В смысле, не буду затягивать. Прямо как вернусь домой, так и засяду. - Боже, он ненавидел пытаться разговаривать с этим человеком.

\- А теперь, Гарри, думаю, мне не надо говорить тебе о том, что стоит, а чего не стоит упоминать... - Что, конечно же, значило, что именно это он и собирается сейчас сделать. - Я несколько беспокоюсь по поводу некоторых твоих последних интервью. Могу ли я дать тебе маленький совет?

Гарри тут же весь подобрался, ожидая не слишком приятных слов.

\- Конечно, сэр, - ответил он сухо.

\- Просто небольшое замечание, не более, Гарри. Ничего серьезного, поверь. Но меня слегка беспокоит, что ты так стремишься поделиться своей славой с окружающими. Ты благородный и добрый юноша, вне всякого сомнения, я это знаю. Но, думаю, ты не захотел бы потерять расположение магмира, говоря направо и налево, что в финальной схватке с Ты-Знаешь-Кем тебе помог Пожиратель Смерти...

\- Он не Пожиратель Смерти, сэр. Он перестал им быть задолго до финальной битвы.

\- Что ж, тогда, бывший Пожиратель Смерти...

\- Я _не смог_ бы сделать то, что совершил без его помощи, Министр. И я не играю в доброту и благородство, а просто говорю правду.

\- Да, да, конечно, но...

\- Никаких "но", сэр. Северус Снейп и я смогли повергнуть Волдеморта только будучи вместе, и это чистая правда.

\- Гарри...

\- Я не собираюсь отрицать заслуги человека, активно в этом участвовавшего, сэр, - Гарри удивлялся сам себе. Он смог сохранить свой голос спокойным и уверенным. - Кстати, Министр, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, когда остальные члены Ордена получат свои заслуженные награды?

Вопрос явно застал Фаджа врасплох, Гарри же был рад, что они уже успели дойти до главных дверей Министерства.

\- Конечно, мой мальчик, конечно. В свое время.

\- И профессор Снейп, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ, тоже получит свой Орден Мерлина, неправда ли, сэр?

\- Мне надо проверить списки... мой секретарь...

\- Он ПОЛУЧИТ свою награду. Так ведь? - остановившись в нескольких шагах от двери, Гарри уставился в глаза Министру Магии. Мужчина даже, казалось, уменьшился в росте.

\- Я, эм, мы еще об этом поговорим, Гарри. Запишись у моего секретаря. О, посмотри, сколько времени! Мне нужно спешить. Я опаздываю на другую встречу. Береги себя. До встречи! - схватившись за руку Гарри своей вспотевшей ладонью в коротком рукопожатии, он тут же поспешил, если не сказать испуганно побежал, прочь от подростка. Гарри пронаблюдал его бегство вплоть до исчезновения за одной из многочисленных дверей и, скривившись от отвращения, покачал головой. Как же он ненавидел это место. Все это чертово Министерство уже давно заслуживало лишь хорошей порки.

* * *

Люпин уже в четвертый раз подряд в пух и прах разбил Гарри в волшебные шахматы, когда защитные заклинания оповестили их о госте, стоящем за дверью.

\- Я открою, Гарри, - махнул Ремус. - А ты пока успеешь еще раз обдумать свой следующий ход, - улыбнувшись, он поднялся из кресла и направился к входной двери.

Гарри так и сидел, пристально смотря на доску и пытаясь понять, чем же так плох ход, который он собирался сделать, когда вернувшийся в гостиную Люпин привел вслед за собой находящегося в довольно-таки плачевном состоянии Рональда Уизли. Его рубашка была в пятнах крови, а левый глаз заплыл и был жуткого сиреневого цвета. Он прижимал ко рту платок, а когда чуть отнял его, чтобы поздороваться с Гарри, тот увидел под ним разбитую кровоточащую нижнюю губу.

\- Какого черта с тобой произошло?

Рон закатил неповрежденный глаз, будто по его внешнему виду все и так не было очевидно.

\- Я подрался, - произнес от слегка охрипшим уставшим голосом.

\- Ну, об этом я уже догадался! Как это произошло?

Упав в ближайшее кресло, Рон отнял окровавленный платок от губы.

\- Да пустяки, не волнуйся. Просто один засранец в пабе.

Гарри не сдержал ухмылки:

\- Так ты победил?

Рон коротко горько хохотнул:

\- Как минимум, тебе не за что назвать меня неудачником. Мы дрались на равных.

\- Так и с чего все это началось, Рон? - вклинился в разговор обеспокоенный Люпин.

Гарри заметил, как друг единственным здоровым глазом на одно мгновение взглянул на него, а после так же быстро уставился в пол. В последние пару недель Рон вообще вел себя странно. Даже не задержался, чтобы пожелать Гарри доброго утра перед своим уходом, когда оставался в доме на ночь в последний раз. А его ответы на письма друга стали... более вежливыми, что ли.

\- Это была обычная глупая ссора, - ответил Рон Ремусу. - Как я уже сказал, просто один засранец.

\- Но что-то в его словах, уж точно, должно было тебя расстроить, - Люпин, похоже, не собирался отпускать Рональда так легко.

Уизли пожал плечами.

\- Не то чтобы я горжусь этим, знаете ли. Только, я просто не мог оставить его безнаказанным, вот и все.

\- Безнаказанным за что? - спросил теперь уже Гарри. Рон все так же избегал смотреть на него.

\- Он клеветал.

Гарри чуть не рассмеялся:

\- На кого?

\- На тебя, - пробубнил Рон.

\- Меня?

Рон кивнул, теперь уже уставившись на огонь в камине.

\- Что ж, и что такого он обо мне говорил?

Уизли вновь пожал плечами.

\- Рон? - подавшись вперед, Гарри вытянул руку и положил ладонь на колено друга, пытаясь тем самым привлечь к себе его внимание. Тот же довольно резко отдернул колено в сторону, чтобы Гарри не мог до него достать. - Рон! Что такого сказал этот незнакомец, что заставило тебя устроить с ним драку, защищая меня?

\- Он назвал тебя педиком. Сказал, что ты гей, понятно. Теперь мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом?

Гарри резко побледнел. Перехватив взгляд юноши, Люпин мягко улыбнулся.

\- Думаю, я пойду сделать нам всем по чашечке чая, - произнеся это, Ремус поднялся со своего кресла и оставил мальчишек наедине. А Гарри гадал про себя, что сказать.

\- Эм. Рон?

Уизли скрестил руки на груди и глубоко вздохнул:

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить это, Гарри.

\- Что?

\- Тебе не обязательно говорить мне, о'кей? Я и так знаю.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул:

\- Что знаешь, Рон?

Даже учитывая один заплывший глаз, Рональд окинул Гарри пристальным взглядом.

\- Что тот засранец был прав, ясно. Что ты такой и есть. Гей, то есть. Я уже знаю это. И мне не нужно твоего подтверждения.

\- Кто тебе рассказал?

\- Ты. Таскался за Снейпом, словно преданный щенок...

\- Это не так. Или... да?

Еще одно пожимание плечами.

\- Не сейчас, думаю. Не сейчас, когда школа уже позади. Но в конце войны, Гарри... Мерлин, более очевидным это было сделать, наверно, невозможно.

Гарри почувствовал, как к его щекам прилила кровь.

\- Но, если ты знаешь... почему то, что ты услышал об этом от какого-то незнакомца, заставило тебя так разозлиться?

\- Не знаю. Наверно, то, как именно он говорил об этом. В любом случае, это не его гребаное дело, так? Да и все равно, это УЖЕ произошло. Его слова заставили меня разозлиться и ударить его.

Гарри осторожно кивнул.

\- Знаешь, кто бы это ни был, Рон, он же не мог в точности знать, о чем болтал. Так ведь? Об этом знают всего несколько человек. А он просто нес чушь.

\- Я знаю, - тяжело вздохнул Уизли и, наконец, повернув голову к Гарри, посмотрел ему в глаза. Впервые за долгое время. - Как ты можешь позволять ему делать это с собой?

Гарри понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы осознать, что друг спрашивал совсем о другом человеке. Сейчас он говорил о Снейпе. _Черт, нет, я не готов разговаривать на эту тему прямо сейчас..._

\- Эм... Делать что именно?

\- Ты сам знаешь. Ты позволяешь ему, Снейпу, ты позволяешь ему делать все эти вещи с тобой, да?

Гарри покрасней еще сильнее.

\- Он тоже позволяет делать все эти вещи с ним, если тебя это утешит, - звук, который издал Рон, ясно дал понять Гарри, что нет.

\- Но как, Гарри? У него же жуткие сальные волосы! Большущий нос! Да и сам он ублюдок!

\- Со мной он не ведет себя, как ублюдок, Рон. Больше не ведет. И мне нравится его нос. А его волосы _не такие уж_ и грязные. Ну, не сильно...

\- Фу!

\- Ты сам спросил!

\- Но ты позволяешь ему совать свой член в тебя, Гарри! Это грязно! И я уверен, ты его еще и в рот берешь, так?

\- На этом, думаю, пора сменить тему, Рон, - в обычно тихом и мягком голосе Люпина сейчас отчетливо слышался металл. Он вошел в комнату, левитируя перед собой поднос с полным чайным набором. Пока чашки наполнялись чаем и раздавались всем присутствующим, в гостиной царила полная тишина.

\- Так, - наконец заговорил Рон обиженным тоном, - когда именно ты планировал рассказать об этом мне! Учитывая, что я твой лучший друг.

\- Думаю, когда придумал, как именно это сделать. Вряд ли это то, о чем можно походя упомянуть в обычной беседе, как думаешь? "Эй, Рон, как насчет того, чтобы сходить на следующий матч Паддлмир Юнайтед? Да, кстати, я трахаюсь с профессором Снейпом!" Могу себе представить, КАКУЮ реакцию вызвало бы это заявление!

Ремус выглядел так, будто очень старался не рассмеяться.

А Рон просто побледнел.

\- Это просто... Просто, я не могу выкинуть это из головы, Гарри. Не могу перестать думать о нем, и тебе, и... Гадость! Не хочу думать о том, что вы занимаетесь такими вещами!

\- Тогда, не думай!

\- Легко тебе говорить. Ты-то, ясное дело, совсем не против думать о таком.

\- Я не против и делать все это.

Рон сморщил нос.

\- То есть, тебя больше не беспокоить со знакомствами с девушками?

Теперь настала очередь Гарри пожимать плечами.

\- Уж точно не сейчас, нет.

\- Это значит, что когда-нибудь это может стать вновь актуально? В смысле, что ты не полностью от них отказался, да?

\- Я не знаю. Не полностью, видимо. Но, совершенно точно, что я не настроен СЕЙЧАС с ними встречаться. Думаю, это очевидно.

Было похоже, что от этой новости Рон несколько воспрял духом.

\- То есть ты просто экспериментируешь, или что-то вроде того, да? Именно этим ты занимаешься со Снейпом?

Гарри поморщился:

\- Поначалу, возможно, так и было. Но не сейчас, нет. Сейчас все зашло намного дальше. Я, ну, я...

\- Любишь его?

Гарри встретился глазами с внимательным взглядом друга:

\- Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, что люблю, Рон.

Покачав головой, Уизли уткнулся носом в свою чашку чая.

\- Но в это чертовски сложно поверить, знаешь ли. Я думал, вы ненавидите друг друга.

\- Так и было. Мы просто привыкли ненавидеть. А сейчас... мы не ненавидим.

\- Один шаг... - тихо и загадочно произнес Ремус и отхлебнул чая из своей чашки.

\- И все же, - упрямо приподнял подбородок Рон. - Думаю, от не ненависти к кому-то до разрешения совать его член в свой зад будет больше одного шага!

\- Рональд Уизли!

\- Все хорошо, Ремус, - вскинул ладонь Гарри, останавливая Люпина. - Думаю, Рону просто нужно выговориться, спустить пар. Так ведь, друг? Слушай, я знаю, что для тебя это шок. И мне жаль, что так все вышло. Я собирался тебе обо всем рассказать, честно. Просто... Это сложно, и страшно, и классно, и странно, и крышесносно - все одновременно. Я просто пока не придумал, как тебе обо всем этом рассказать. Извини, Рон. Я действительно хочу, чтобы тебя не беспокоило так это знание. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты был рядом. Ради меня.

\- Зачем я тебе? Теперь, когда у тебя есть он?

\- Ты же мой лучший друг, Рон! Ты нужен мне для кучи разных вещей!

Рон вздохнул и в течение нескольких минут просто молча пил свой чай.

\- То есть, тебя устраивает, как он выглядит?

\- Да, устраивает.

Уизли вдруг широко улыбнулся и легко покачал головой:

\- И тебя не беспокоит, что он старый грязный извращенец, который закончил школу одновременно с твоим отцом?

\- Не-а.

\- И ты ему тоже нравишься?

\- Ага.

\- И тебя ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО устраивает, как он выглядит?

Гарри рассмеялся:

\- Я думаю, он красивый.

Рон вдруг сунул в рот большой палец и изобразил гукающего малыша, после чего тоже рассмеялся.

\- А ты, оказывается, тёмная лошадка, Гарри.

Опустив пустую чашку на блюдце, Ремус посмотрел на обоих мальчишек с гордостью.

\- Так, - продолжил Рон свои расспросы, - он в курсе, какой ты клевый чувак?

Люпин поднялся на ноги и улыбнулся обоим:

\- Думаю, теперь вы в состоянии продолжить разговор без меня. О, и, Рон, можешь дать Гарри наложить на твой глаз заклинание против синяков. Он умеет.

\- Да, конечно.

Улыбка Ремуса стала шире, когда он, на пути к двери, услышал ответ Гарри:

\- Думаю, он в курсе, что я чертовски клевый чувак, да.


	3. Chapter 3

\- _Акцио_ палочка Франклина Пандикота, - спокойно произнес зельевар.

Рейвенкловец смог лишь всхлипнуть от неожиданности, когда волшебная палочка выскочила из его руки и прилетела прямиком к Снейпу. Профессор подошел к небольшой группе студентов, что столпились в одном из коридоров подземелий: три рейвенкловца и один слизеринец злобно поглядывали в сторону друг на друга.

\- Объяснитесь, - потребовал Снейп.

Пандикот переводил взгляд с профессора на слизеринца, что стоял у стены, и обратно.

\- Здесь нечего объяснять, сэр. Честно.

\- Не вам об этом судить, мистер Пандикот. Жду вас в своем кабинете после занятий. К тому времени потрудитесь придумать что-то лучше, чем "здесь нечего объяснять, сэр", - он вручил отнятую палочку мальчишке. - Десять баллов с Рейвенкло за безответственное использование волшебной палочки. А сейчас - марш в класс.

Пронаблюдав, пока трое рейвенкловцев скроются из виду, Северус перевел пристальный взгляд на оставшегося слизеринца.

\- Мистер Старк? Не могли бы вы просветить меня, почему мистер Пандикот приставил свою палочку к вашему горлу?

Мальчик судорожно вздохнул и покачал головой. Он был с четвертого курса, но выглядел моложе своих лет. Да еще и как-то болезненно, если вспомнить былые годы.

\- Он не любит слизеринцев, сэр. Вот и все.

Снейп сжал на пару мгновений челюсть.

\- Вы не пострадали, мистер Старк?

\- Н-нет, сэр. Спасибо, сэр.

\- Прекрасно. Возможно, в ближайшем будущем вам не стоит ходить по коридорам в одиночестве.

\- Да, сэр.

* * *

Снейп вошел в свой класс лишь минутой-двумя позже столкновения, что разогнал в коридоре. Но даже столь недолгое отсутствие преподавателя некоторые студенты восприняли, как ниспосланную свыше возможность отдохнуть, занявшись чем-нибудь, не относящимся к процессу обучения, вроде бессмысленной болтовни и смеха.

\- Тишина! - рявкнул Снейп, проходя по центральному проходу между столами, по пути выхватив из рук зазевавшегося ученика копию Ведьмополитена. - Вы сможете забрать эту макулатуру после урока, мисс Рейно. Рецепт зелья уже на доске. Почему же никто из вас, бессовестных лентяев, не приступил к его варке?

Вскоре в классе были слышны лишь звуки шинковки, растирания, помешивания и бульканья. Вследствие чего Снейп смог-таки заняться проверкой эссе. Закончив с очередным сочинением и положив его в стопку к готовым, взгляд Северуса упал на номер Ведьмополитена, что он конфисковал. На открытом развороте красовалась колдография Гарри чертового Поттера. Ну, конечно же. Цветная картинка занимала пол страницы. Гарри с фотографии немного застенчиво помахал ему рукой и послал воздушный поцелуй. Снейп схватил из стопки непроверенных эссе несколько лежащих сверху и поспешно прикрыл ими фото. Хотя, один параграф статьи под колдографией остался виден. Северус не устоял и прочел-таки манивший его абзац.

 ** _В СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ НОМЕРЕ эксклюзивно для Ведьмополитена! Гарри Поттер расскажет нашим читательницам о своих планах на будущее и о том, какую девушку хотел бы видеть подле себя! Не пропустите эксклюзивное интервью героя! Кто знает, может Гарри ищет именно ТЕБЯ?!_**

 _А, может, Гарри уже нашел то, что искал, глупые вы девицы,_ автоматически продолжил Снейп и тут же поморщился из-за собственной идиотской гордости. _Ты льстишь себе, Северус. Ты жалок._

Положив перед собой очередную стопку сочинений, он честно потратил на них минимум минут сорок прежде, чем его взгляд вновь скользнул к глупому журналу. Северус незаметно сдвинул лежащие на нем эссе так, чтобы большая часть колдографии стала вновь видна. Гарри смотрел на него горящим взглядом и улыбнулся ему своей особенной улыбкой, предназначенной только для Северуса. Миниатюрное изображение даже протянуло руку и прижало ладонь к невидимому барьеру поверхности фотографии, будто пытаясь прикоснуться к Снейпу сквозь оконное стекло.

Северус обвел класс внимательным взглядом. Никто из студентов не смотрел в его сторону. Опустив глаза на Гарри, он позволил себе едва заметные ухмылку и приподнятую бровь. Гарри с фото в ответ широко улыбнулся и послал ему еще один воздушный поцелуй. _Ну хватит уже, дурной ребенок,_ мысленно остудил Северус изображение своего любовника. На что Гарри лишь беззвучно рассмеялся, после чего указал на текст, напечатанный около него, и сделал вид, будто его тошнит.

 _Именно так_ , подумал Снейп.

А потом Гарри указал на другой край своей фотографии. Он пожал плечами и с легкой улыбкой на губах потряс темной головой. Кто-то - видимо, мисс Рейно, ведь это ее журнал - нарисовал там красными чернилами сердечко, а протыкающая его стрела указывала точно на Гарри.

Снейп лишь вздохнул. Немного громче, чем планировал. Он был... связан... с человеком, по которому пускали слюни его же студенты. _Да черт подери! Это хоть когда-нибудь станет хотя бы немного нормальнее?_

Он должен чувствовать себя старым грязным извращенцем, так ведь? Возможно, кем-то вроде педофила. Не то чтобы он действительно знал, каково это, конечно. Даже несмотря на воспоминания пятнадцатилетнего Гарри, нарезающего круги вокруг Венгерской Хвостороги. В любом случае, как именно должен ощущать себя старый грязный извращенец?

Он мысленно пожал плечами. В конце концов, тот Гарри, по которому сохнут мисс Рейно и остальные читательницы Ведьмополитена, и настоящий - две большие разницы. Никто из них не знает, каков он настоящий. Даже те, кто знаком с ним лично. Не так, как Северус. Никто не знает его так, как Северус. Ни один живой человек не познал его так, как это сделал он, не видел его таким, как видел он: обнаженного физически и духовно, трепещущего и уязвимого, теряющего разум и отдающего себя во власть чужих рук, флиртующего, взвешенно принимающего решения, любящего, страстного, плачущего, совершающего убийство, трахающегося, ищущего его ласки посреди ночи.

Внимательный, серьезный взгляд зеленых глаз Гарри с фотографии неотрывно следил за Северусом, будто он был именно тем единственным существом, от которого он никогда больше не хотел отводить его.

Как хорошо, что завтра пятница. Снейп вновь сможет единолично распоряжаться своим временем. Поправка - все его время будет принадлежать Гарри. _Я люблю_ , подумал он немного удивленно. _Даже проверка работ и перетасовка пергаментов по столу не смогла меня отвлечь. После всего, что со мной было, и что я совершил. Я люблю._

\- Пять минут, - предупредил он класс. - Те из вас, кому по истечении этого срока будет нечего предоставить мне в качестве образца своего зелья, должны будут самостоятельно выяснить и поведать мне письменно, где же они ошиблись. Мисс Рейно, будьте любезны забрать с моего стола свой экземпляр так называемого "увлекательного" чтива.

Кинув на фотографию Гарри последний взгляд, он мысленно попрощался с ним.

* * *

 _В моем-то возрасте_ , подумал Снейп раздраженно. _В моем возрасте мужчина не должен заниматься этим настолько часто._

Утро пятницы - _наконец-то_ \- он встретил точно так же, как и все предыдущие утра этой недели, что провел в школе: правая рука плотно сжимала его полностью вставший член, пока в голове мелькали картинки-воспоминания, в которых обязательно присутствовал Поттер. Каждая следующая горячее предыдущей, развратнее, ярче и прекраснее. Ему хотелось целовать, и кусать, и лизать, ласкать и получать ласку в ответ, он желал, чтобы вся эта упругая, молодая плоть лежала перед ним, чтобы он мог пробовать ее на вкус, наслаждаться ею. Он хотел Гарри под собой, ощущать жар и тесноту его тела, сжимающегося вокруг него. Северус крепче обхватил член пальцами, представляя, как разводит ноги Гарри шире, исследуя его потрясающую кожу дюйм за дюймом, все ниже и ниже, пока не доберется до того сладкого места, в изысканной ласке которого не отказывал себе время от времени. Скинув одеяло на пол, он сел на колени, склонившись немного вперед и оперевшись одной рукой на постель, пока вторая усердно работала над его членом. Он представлял его в руке Гарри, во рту Гарри, в заднице Гарри. Он вспоминал голос Гарри, хныкающий и умоляющий, его стоны-просьбы трахать его сильнее, брать жестче - для Северуса это было особым видом темного, распутного удовольствия в сексуальности молодого человека. Сев прямо, Снейп скользнул второй рукой себе за спину и дотронулся до собственного ануса - не проникая, просто слегка надавливая, дразня, подводя свое тело к краю, пока в который раз за эту неделю не залил руку результатом очередного одинокого оргазма.

 _Мерлин, в моем-то возрасте._ С тихим стоном поднявшись с кровати, Северус направился в душ, намереваясь привести себя в порядок настолько, чтобы смочь пережить очередной день среди толпы подростков, ни один из которых не был тем, кого он был просто _не в состоянии_ выбросить из головы хотя бы на время.

* * *

Несмотря на обычный пятничный гвалт в Большом зале за обедом, похоже, никто не пропустил то, как кувшин с тыквенным соком, пронесшийся на большой скорости мимо слизеринского стола, врезался в стену, разбившись на множество осколков. Тяжелый сосуд только чудом миновал головы нескольких слизеринцев, кому не повезло оказаться на его траектории полета. Одна из шестикурсниц болезненно вскрикнула, когда один из осколков срикошетил ей в плечо.

Снейп тут же вскочил на ноги, его обсидиановые глаза, пока он шел к своим слизеринцам, на ходу обшаривали стол Гриффиндора. Пара голов красно-золотых была склонена ближе друг к другу, нежели остальные, плечи их владельцев сотрясались от беззвучного смеха. _Ублюдки_. Он подошел к пострадавшей девушке. Она была белее полотна от шока и боли, но быстрый осмотр показал, что осколок вошел не слишком глубоко.

\- Не двигайся, - мягко произнес Северус и, ободряюще легко сжав ее здоровое плечо, как можно быстрее и аккуратнее вытащил осколок. Его край был испачкан в крови девушки примерно на пол дюйма. - Всего меньше дюйма, - успокоил он её и сделал шаг назад. - Маргарет? - обратился профессор к её подруге, сидящей рядом. - Не могла бы ты проводить Диану в Больничное крыло? Спасибо.

Обе девушки поднялись со скамьи и не спеша направились к выходу. Одним взмахом палочки Снейп уничтожил остатки разбившегося кувшина, а так же лужу сока на полу и брызги на стене. После чего окинул последним, покровительственным взглядом оставшихся слизеринцев и вернулся на свое место за преподавательским столом.

\- Минерва, - начал он тихо.

\- Все в порядке, Северус. Я тоже заметила виновников. Они понесут наказание в соответствии с проступком, уверяю тебя.

Если бы решал Снейп, то эти два гриффиндорских идиота уже стояли бы перед всей школой и отбывали свое наказание. Но в данном случае решала Минерва, а не он. Ему же осталось довольствоваться лишь убийственными взглядами, которыми он сверлил двух мальчишек до конца обеда, прекрасно зная, что даже не смотря в его сторону, они, вне всякого сомнения, чувствовали эти взгляды, от чего их кожа покрывалась мурашками. Уметь такое - настоящий талант.

* * *

Ранним вечером, как только смог сбежать из Хогвартса, Снейп вышел из камина в библиотеке дома на площади Гриммо и тут же приступил к поиску своего любовника. Много времени это не заняло. Гарри обнаружился в своей спальне, лежащим в своей же кровати на животе, что-то читающим.

\- Не будет ли Золотой мальчик Гриффиндора так любезен, чтобы затрахать декана Слизерина до такой степени, чтобы хватило на неделю вперед?

Гарри оторвал от книги несколько ошеломленный взгляд.

\- Когда ты пришел?

\- Только что, - Северус захлопнул дверь спальни, одно рукой уже взявшись за пуговицы сюртука. Практически машинально он наложил на комнату заглушающие чары.

Заложив страницу закладкой, Гарри отложил книгу на прикроватный столик и слез на пол.

\- Как я понимаю, плохая неделя?

\- Худшая с тех пор, как ты и орава твоих фанатов поступила в Хогвартс.

\- Все настолько ужасно?

Шагнув к молодому человеку, Снейп дернул его в объятия, прижимая к себе всем телом, сталкиваясь с ним губами в нетерпеливом поцелуе, который не оставлял и тени сомнений в его намерениях. Он прижался своим пахом к телу напротив, и тут же попятился к кровати. Его руки уже занимались ремнем и молнией на джинсах Поттера, после чего его правая ладонь прошлась по спине Гарри и, нырнув под ткань, обхватила длинными, холодными пальцами одно из аппетитных полушарий.

Гарри так очаровательно отреагировал на его прикосновения: выгнувшись Северусу навстречу, он едва ли не начал тереться пахом о его бедро.

\- Так ты действительно хочешь, чтобы гриффиндорский Золотой мальчик оттрахал тебя на неделю вперед, или все же желаешь сам затрахать этого мальчика?

\- Мм, может... и то, и то?

Зеленые глаза загорелись энтузиазмом:

\- Как в тот раз, когда Джинни попала в Больничное крыло?

\- Если хочешь.

\- Еще как хочу! - на лице Гарри расцвела его особенная улыбка, именно та, которая предназначалась только Северусу. Снейп положил одну ладонь на грудь Поттера и мягко толкнул его. Упав на кровать и немного спружинив вверх, Гарри провокационно развел ноги и откинул голову назад, широко улыбнувшись. - Знаешь, без тебя это была чертовски долгая неделя.

Северус заклинанием расстегнул оставшиеся многочисленные пуговицы на своем камзоле, после чего скинул его на пол вместе с мантией, затем забрался на кровать и, улегшись поверх Гарри, толкнулся бедрами между его стройных ног.

\- Всю неделю я дрочил, словно сопливый подросток, - в его голосе явно слышалось отвращение к себе. - Тебе лучше бы уже приступить к делу, Поттер, или, будь уверен, по истечении ближайших двадцати секунд, мой член по самые яйца окажется в твоей заднице.

К тому времени, как упомянутые двадцать секунд истекли, Снейп уже стоял на коленях и тяжело опирался лбом о спинку кровати, а Поттер, пристроившись сзади, так мучительно медленно вставлял в него свой смазанный лишь слюной член, что Северус ощутил приступ невероятно глупого желания заскулить. Он с успехом подавил в себе именно это желание, хотя не имел ничего против всех остальных желаний на этот вечер. Он несильно толкнулся навстречу проникновению и услышал полузадушенный всхлип Гарри где-то над ухом. Переместив немного вес, Поттер уже сильнее толкнулся вперед.

\- Шевелись, - прикрикнул Снейп, и мальчишка с удовольствием выполнил приказ, остановившись только когда оказался полностью в нем.

Они оба все еще были большей частью одетые, в спешке освободив только лишь стратегически важные места. Поттер пробежался пальцами по спине Снейпа, нырнув под рубашку, после чего скользнул по бокам и сжал напряженные соски именно в тот момент, когда сначала медленно вышел из него, а затем сразу с силой толкнулся внутрь. _Откуда он узнал? Как почувствовал, чего именно я хочу, что именно мне сейчас требуется?_ Гарри почти сразу перешел на жесткий ритм, четко и уверенно вбиваясь в задницу Северуса. _Идеально._

\- Мерлин, Поттер, ты же ни с кем не трахался пока меня не было, так?

\- Только с тобой, Снейп. Каждую ночь и каждое утро. В своем воображении, - отогнув в сторону воротничок рубашки и убрав темные волосы в сторону, Гарри прижался губами к оголившемуся участку кожи, лаская, вылизывая языком, впиваясь зубами. Вгоняя свой член максимально глубоко и жестко, он вобрал в рот мочку уха Северуса. - Ну как, декан Слизерина доволен тем, как его трахают?

\- Хм. Напрашиваешься на похвалу? Как это типично.

Поттер коротко рассмеялся:

\- О, заткнись и наслаждайся.

Дальнейшие разговоры в основном состояли из звериного рычания, стонов, шипения и приказов. Какой богатый словарный запас! То, что делал с ним мальчишка, свело все мыслительные процессы Снейпа к одним лишь непрекращающимся стонам, полным желания и потребности в большем. _Такими темпами Гарри Чертов Поттер станет причиной смерти Северуса Снейпа._ Он уткнулся лбом в руки, что крепко держались за спинку кровати, и почувствовал, как теряет связь с реальностью. В этот самый момент Северус был не более, чем вещью, которую трахал Гарри, телом, которым он наслаждался, сосудом, который наполнял. _О, да, как же хорошо наполняет!_

\- Северус! Мой... ох... Мой Северус. Мой. Только мой... - мальчишка впился ногтями в кожу чуть выше бедер Снейпа и, войдя особенно глубоко, кончил, ощутив себя так, будто очутился в раю. Упав Северусу на спину, он пробормотал ему на ухо нечто неразборчивое, что при повторе тот смог расшифровать как "взять его сейчас же, отыметь, подчинить себе, втрахать в матрас".

Каким-то образом Снейп смог отыскать в себе силы выполнить все вышеуказанное. Сначала Гарри грубо опрокинули носом в подушку, но постепенно, когда уже Северус скользнул в податливое тело любимого, и ничто не смогло бы удержать его от того, чтобы перестать жестко вбиваться в него, вся его злость, беспокойство и разочарование, накопившиеся за неделю, покинули его тело вместе с быстрой, но сильной разрядкой. Рухнув на любимого, он прижался к влажному от пота загривку Гарри в нежном поцелуе. Лишь некоторое время спустя Северус понял, что, водя подрагивающими губами по разгоряченной коже, он вновь и вновь шептал "спасибо".


	4. Chapter 4

Гарри немного сдвинул голову набок, чтобы нос не вдавливался в подушку так уж _сильно_ , и сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

\- Черт тебя возьми, Снейп...

Оторвавшись от загривка Поттера, Северус рвано выдохнул:

\- Именно.

Осторожно приподнявшись, он вышел из Гарри, после чего оба смогли устало развалиться на кровати. Применив Очищающее и немного приведя в порядок одежду, они просто легли плечо к плечу на смятой постели, уставившись в полог над их головами и приводя в порядок дыхание и мысли.

\- Спасибо, Поттер. Именно в этом я сейчас и нуждался.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и перекатился на бок, подперев голову рукой, вторую же ладонь аккуратно положив Северусу на грудь.

\- Мне жаль, что у тебя выдалась такая дерьмовая неделька. Могу я как-то помочь?

\- Думаю, ты только что это сделал.

\- Нет, я серьезно. Хоть что-то?

\- Если только у тебя есть сверхъестественная сила, с помощью которой ты бы мог вразумить нерадивых оболтусов, а так - едва ли.

Пару секунд Поттер соображал, что же имел в виду Снейп.

\- А. Межфакультетское соперничество вышло из-под контроля?

В черных глазах вспыхнул огонек былого раздражения.

\- Оно "вышло из-под контроля", когда кучка идиотов решила заклеймить абсолютно всех слизеринцев злом просто по определению! Без всякой возможности оказаться кем-то еще.

Гарри едва заметно поморщился.

\- Похоже на то... - пробормотал он вяло, но после оживился. - Но Дамблдор же может произнести речь об этом, или что-нибудь еще? Что-то, что подогреет чувство сплоченности и товарищества в школе? - взгляд, который бросил на него Снейп, в точности поведал ему, что думает на этот счет его хозяин. Гарри ненадолго отвел глаза в сторону, размышляя. - Эм... - повернулся он к Северусу осторожно. - А слизеринцы им отвечают?

\- Конечно же, нет! Я уже переговорил со своими студентами, Поттер. И знаю, что у них хватает ума и сообразительности, чтобы не поддаваться на подобного рода провокации и насмешки, которым они подверглись на этой неделе...

\- Хорошо! Окей, я понял! Извини, что спросил. Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. Но надо было проверить, ладно? Ладно?

Собравшийся было обороняться Северус, заставил себя успокоиться. Пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы, он поджал тонкие губы.

\- Извини меня, Гарри. Просто... мне не нравится, что приходится все это наблюдать и разруливать.

\- А что если я поговорю с ними?

\- Не думаю, что Совет Попечителей захочет вникать в ситуацию, тратя на нее свои время и силы.

\- Нет, я не о Совете, я говорю о студентах. Как считаешь, те, кто настроены против слизеринцев, послушают Мальчика, Которых Выжил, если он скажет им завязать с враждой?

Северус один раз непонимающе моргнул, после чего слегка прищурился:

\- Ты и вправду готов сделать это для слизеринцев?

\- Ради спокойствия во всем Хогвартсе? Несомненно.

Снейп сел и обернулся к Гарри лицом:

\- Тогда, совершенно точно, стоит попробовать. - Он выразительно приподнял бровь: - Я бы, конечно, мог предложить это Альбусу от твоего имени, но полагаю, что он отнесется к этой затее более внимательно, если она будет исходить от Мальчика, Который Выжил, лично.

На лице Гарри расплылась широкая улыбка. Поднявшись, он сел на край кровати рядом с Северусом.

\- Тогда, я поговорю с ним на этих выходных. На моем ужине.

\- Ты устраиваешь Званый ужин?

Поттер пару секунд тупо глазел на Северуса.

\- Только не говори, что тебя не пригласили.

\- Пригласили куда?

\- На мой ужин! Ужин в мою честь! В Министерстве Магии! Они собираются вручить мне Орден Мерлина, в честь чего и устраивают грандиозный ужин в воскресение вечером. Я думал, что всех орденцев пригласили...

Челюсть Снейпа на мгновение сжалась:

\- Похоже, ты ошибся.

Гарри вскочил на ноги и принялся нарезать круги по комнате.

\- Но это же НЕ ЧЕСТНО! Ты ДОЛЖЕН быть там! Я хочу, чтобы ты там был!

\- Ты сказал, в воскресение вечером? - Северус почти никак не отреагировал на буйное поведение Поттера.

\- Да. В семь часов.

\- Что ж, теперь хоть понятно, к чему это было, - Снейп поднял спокойный взгляд на Гарри. - Вчера Минерва попросила меня сопровождать ее на ужин в воскресение вечером. Конечно же, я ее послал.

Гарри сначала просто тепло улыбнулся, узнав о том, что сделала МакГонагалл, а после уже широко ухмыльнулся от одной только мысли, что Северус "послал" не просто свою коллегу, но еще и человека много старше него самого.

\- Может, удастся извиниться перед ней и согласиться? - с надеждой предложил он.

\- Извиниться? Нет уж. У Минервы случится сердечный приступ, если я сделаю что-то подобное, - поднявшись с кровати, он подошел к двери. - Но если ты и вправду хочешь меня там видеть, я пойду, прямо сейчас же вызову ее камином и спрошу, в силе ли еще ее предложение.

Гарри помедлил пару мгновений, чтобы просто прочувствовать это. Он попросил (ну, точнее, он бегал по комнате, вопя, как резаный) Снейпа прийти на ужин в его честь, и тот, будучи довольно упрямым и неумолимым по натуре человеком, тут же поднялся и отправился претворять его, Поттера, желание в жизнь. А ведь вся эта ситуация образовалась даже не по его вине! Гарри ощутил себя... несколько выбитым из колеи. Будто бы стал свидетелем смены одной из основополагающих парадигм, о существовании которой даже и не подозревал. Было непривычно. И странно. Но с другой стороны, разве он сам только что не предложил сделать что-то для слизеринцев? Может, для Снейпа это всего лишь ответная услуга, баш на баш, чтобы Гарри было тем более неудобно отступить от собственного только что данного обещания? В таком ключе подобное поведение имело смысл. По крайней мере, на сколько он _знал_ , или думал, что знал Северуса, мужчине явно было не все равно.

Поттер сгреб Снейпа в короткие крепкие объятия, пока тот не успел еще вылететь в открытую дверь в коридор, и восторженно шепнул куда-то в спину:

\- Ты - лучший.

\- Хм. В чем именно лучший, Поттер?

* * *

В очередной раз Гарри оказался на помосте, ослепленный многочисленными вспышками колдокамер, оглушенный непрекращающимися громовыми аплодисментами, отчаянно пытаясь при этом делать вид, что все происходящее вокруг для него абсолютно нормально и даже обыденно. На этот раз - в отличии от предыдущего интервью - он действительно подготовил речь, а в руке у него был зажат бокал играющего на свету пузырьками шампанского, что чуть ли не насильно впихнул ему кто-то из дежурно улыбающихся служащих Министерства. Он стоял перед специально установленной небольшой кафедрой, на которой лежал пергамент наилучшего качества, красиво перевязанный шелковой лентой, украшенной на концах снопами искр, которые периодически вспыхивали и опадали сверкающими звездочками на дорогое сукно - указ о присвоении Ордена Мерлина, Первой степени.

Министр Магии выбрал для мероприятия самый роскошный бальный зал, что только имелись в его распоряжении. Деньги для него не имели никакого значения, если речь шла о демонстрации своей признательности Мальчику, Который Снова Выжил (и в дальнейшем, конечно же, от него предполагалось полное сотрудничество с самим Министром и с его союзниками).

Гарри поставил бокал на горизонтальную часть кафедры и вежливо кашлянул. Несмотря на только что произнесенный _Сонорус_ , аплодисменты не прекращались до тех пор, как он покашлял во второй раз. Наконец, в зале по большей части воцарилась тишина, и Гарри опустил взгляд на свою речь, что только что развернул подрагивающими пальцами.

\- Министр Фадж, миссис Фадж, работники Министерства, уважаемые гости, дамы и господа, - Гарри остановился и кашлянул в третий раз, мягко и уже по-настоящему, так как почувствовал, что его гортань может от волнения вот-вот отказать служить хозяину вовсе. - Для меня большая честь, что вы все собрались здесь сегодня. Я благодарю Министерство Магии за признание моих заслуг и дарованную мне награду. Орден Мерлина. Первой степени. Уау, - нервно хохотнув, он заметил: - Никогда не был первым. Ни в чем, - немного застенчиво улыбнувшись, он вновь опустил взгляд на пергамент. Мерлин, всем же очевидно, что он никогда раньше не произносил официальных речей, так? Ему не требовалось подтверждений. Он и сам это знал. - Эм... - Черт, он почувствовал горячее покалывание где-то за глазными яблоками. Вот дерьмо. - Большую, ээ... большую часть своей жизни я даже не знал, что все это существует. Не знал, кто я. Не знал, в чем заключалось мое предназначение. В каком-то смысле, возможно, было бы даже и лучше, чтобы никогда и не узнал, - с трудом сглотнув, он сделал глубокий вздох. - Но, конечно же, уготованная мне судьба не могла пройти мимо, а вместе с ней я имею и все те замечательные и поразительные вещи, что окружают мою жизнь сейчас, - оторвав взгляд от пергамента, он посмотрел вперед перед собой, ни на ком особо не фокусируясь, и легко улыбнулся, после чего вернулся к написанному. - Мне сейчас только восемнадцать, а я уже исполнил свое предназначение. И я, ну, я чувствую себя немного... СТРАННО, вот как! В любом случае, - очередной глубокий вздох, - я не смог бы исполнить это, эм, предназначение, без посильной помощи моих друзей и соратников. Так что хочу воспользоваться моментом и, если мне позволят, поблагодарить их, - на последней фразе Гарри старался не смотреть в сторону Фаджа и остановился буквально на пару секунд, перевести дыхание, чтобы у Министра не было возможности прервать его.

\- Прежде всего хочу поблагодарить Хогвартс, школу Чародейства и Волшебства. Лучшую, во всех смыслах, школу в мире. Сейчас я дипломированный волшебник, и стал я им благодаря тому образованию и опыту, что получил в ней. Так же хочу особо поблагодарить директора Дамблдора и профессора МакГонагалл, моего декана, за то, что, ну, я стал таким, какой есть сейчас, - он широко улыбнулся в том направлении, где, как он знал, сидели орденцы, не посмев встретиться ни с кем взглядом, боясь скатиться к смущению и благодарным слезам. - Еще хочу поблагодарить всех членов Ордена Феникса. Вы все знаете за что, как и в каком именно долгу я перед вами. Так же огромное спасибо семейству Уизли, заменившему мне родную семью, которую я никогда не знал, и отдельно Ремусу Люпину, - вновь короткий взгляд в нужном направлении. - Кроме того, хочу поблагодарить своих самых первых в мире трех друзей - Рубеуса Хагрида, Рона Уизли и Гермиону Грейнджер. Народ, вы самые-самые! - Гарри заглянул в пергамент. Там осталось буквально пара строк. Он дважды аккуратно сложил его пополам, не нуждаясь больше в подсказках, будучи уже на финишной прямой.

\- А еще я в огромном долгу перед профессором Северусом Снейпом, без помощи которого, вне всякого сомнения, я бы не стоял сейчас здесь перед вами, - он замолчал ненадолго, впервые позволив себе сфокусироваться на круглом столе, где в окружении еще десяти орденцев сидел Северус. На лице его любимого, как и всегда, была привычная маска безразличия, хотя его обсидиановые глаза сверкали знакомым Гарри блеском. - И в конце, я хочу посвятить эту награду памяти всех тех, кто пал жертвой тирании Тома Реддла, или Волдеморта. Как в первую войну, вроде моих родителей Джеймса и Лили Поттер, так и во вторую, вроде моего крестного Сириуса Блэка, - покалывание за глазными яблоками вновь вернулось, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз. Схватив с кафедры свое шампанское, он поднял его над головой. - Выпьем в память о них, - повторил он уже заметно охрипшим голосом и глотнул из бокала.

Спрятав сложенный кусок пергамента со своей речью в карман, Гарри подобрал в освободившуюся руку красиво украшенный свиток, что принадлежал теперь ему.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он еще раз и спустился к возвышения, едва ли слыша грохот разразившихся аплодисментов и поздравлений, пока шел к своему месту между Роном и Северусом. Опустившись на стул, он опрокинул в себя остаток шампанского, после чего тихо поблагодарил Гермиону, что навела на его горло свою волшебную палочку и произнесла " _Фините Инкантатем_ " за него. Так что никто в комнате и не узнал, что он совершенно забыл о _Сонорусе_.

* * *

\- Гарри, повтори еще раз, как называется твой костюм? - рассматривая странный наряд Поттера, Артур Уизли случайно ткнул пальцем в цветок, засунутый в петлицу.

\- Он называется смокинг, мистер Уизли. Это, ну, это маггловская одежда. Для особых случаев.

Глаза Артура расширились от восторга:

\- Правда? Смокинг, говоришь? - он даже хлопнул в ладоши от радости. - Замечательно! Смотрится весьма привлекательно, так ведь, Молли?

\- Не "весьма", глупый ты человек! Гарри выглядит просто превосходно. Какие бы странные вещи на нем ни были.

Гарри покраснел и уставился в пол.

\- А! - воскликнул Артур, когда заиграла новая мелодия. - По-моему, это наша с тобой песня, Мол! Потанцуем? - он приподнял локоть в сторону жены, чтобы она могла за него ухватиться, после чего увел ее к остальным танцующим, оставив Гарри стоять в гордом одиночестве на краю танцпола и потягивать очередной бокал шампанского.

\- Мистер Поттер и в самом деле выглядит довольно привлекательно в этих маггловских тряпках, - глубокий бархатный голос послал толпу мурашек вдоль по позвоночнику Гарри. Виновник торжества резко оглянулся. Северус стоял прямо у него за спиной - высокий и элегантный в своей лучшей парадно-выходной мантии, руки привычно сложены за спиной, делает вид, будто его интересуют танцующие в зале пары.

\- Вы и сами неплохо выглядите, профессор, - пробормотал уголком рта Гарри, взяв пример со Снейпа и повернувшись лицом к танцующим. Его взгляд, возможно, и следил за перемещающимися по паркету парами, но все остальные чувства его были обращены к Северусу. Как и все его помыслы. Все, о чем он мог сейчас думать, так это то, что он стоит сейчас рядом со своим любимым, оба разодеты, как заправские франты, оба выпили по паре бокалов очень дорогого шампанского, и оба, он это точно знал, желали в данную минуту не стоять так далеко друг от друга. Даже если их разделял всего лишь один фут.

\- Видел бы ты лицо Фаджа, когда благодарил меня, Поттер. Я почти готов показать тебе это воспоминание в Омуте памяти.

Гарри полностью повернулся к Снейпу и мягко улыбнулся.

\- А я почти готов утащить тебя в ближайшую кладовку для метел и там залюбить до искр из глаз.

Выражение лица Снейпа едва ли изменилось на подобное замечание.

\- Люди вокруг следят за вами пристальнее, чем ястребы, мистер Поттер. В том числе дюжина журналистов и сам Министр. - Темные волосы легко качнулись вперед, когда он, наконец, склонился ближе к уху Гарри: - Так что тебе лучше оставить эту мысль на потом.

\- А! Гарри, Гарри! - внезапно из ниоткуда прямо перед Гарри возник Фадж. - Молодец, мой мальчик! В самом деле, молодец! А у меня, эм, для вас есть кое-что интересное, молодой человек. ЭТА очаровательная юная леди - моя племянница Рива!

\- Сезон охоты можно объявлять открытым, - пробормотал Северус и скрылся в толпе, оставив Гарри лицом к лицу с довольно смазливой девушкой в розовой мантии, которая вяло пожала ему руку, а после довольно много и глупо хихикала.

* * *

Гарри решил, что больше никогда и ни за что в жизни не хочет лишиться поцелуев Северуса. Прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери своей спальни, он таял под ласками чуткого рта любимого, пока сам Снейп, нависая над ним, покрасневшими и немного припухшими губами спустился по подставленному горлу ниже, к бабочке, и потянул за один край, развязывая нехитрый узел.

\- Никогда раньше не целовался с обладателем Ордена Мерлина, - пробормотал он шепотом, поднявшись по шее вверх и поймав мочку уха Гарри.

\- Хм, думаю, Гилдерой Локхарт мог бы тебе в этом помочь, любовь моя!

Северус тут же выпустил изо рта мочку уха, что до того увлеченно облизывал, и отклонился назад, посмотрев Гарри в глаза ошеломленным взглядом.

\- Точно так же, как тебе, несомненно, подошла бы племянница Фаджа.

Гарри аж закашлился от упоминания этого крайне смущающего небольшого фиаско.

\- Мерлин, даже и не напоминай! - подтолкнув указательным пальцем на место сползшие на кончик носа очки, он обвил руки вокруг шеи Северуса. - Черт подери, что именно мне надо ДЕЛАТЬ, если такое повториться? Что говорить?

Северус пожал плечами, будучи больше занят попыткой развязать камербанд - элемент костюма, с которым, Гарри был готов поспорить, тот никогда раньше не сталкивался.

\- То есть, я не хочу быть с этими девушками грубым, - продолжил жаловаться Поттер. - Это ведь не их вина, что главы родов пытаются выдать их замуж подобным образом...

\- Тогда будь вежлив, но не чрезмерно. Не давай им повода думать или ожидать, что их знакомство с тобой может зайти дальше той беседы, которую вы в данную минуту ведете. А после, как только появится возможность, так же вежливо извинись и вали оттуда, словно за тобой гонятся черти.

Гарри в голос рассмеялся, что заставило Северуса едва заметно поморщиться.

\- Сколько шампанского ты выпил, Снейп?

\- Слишком много, раз уж не в состоянии снять с тебя этот дурацкий пояс!

\- Это не пояс. Это камербанд.

\- Он мне мешает!

\- Вот, - Гарри легко расстегнул удерживающие застежки и откинул элемент одежды в сторону. - Снял.

\- Хм. А что насчет этого? - Снейп указал на смокинг.

Гарри ухмыльнулся и, легко поведя плечами, позволил ему упасть на пол.

\- Снял, - отозвался он.

\- В моем состоянии я точно не справлюсь с запонками, - Северус уставился на манжеты Поттера.

Внезапно Гарри понял, что не так уж и пьян, несмотря на количество выпитого на вечере шампанского, как думал еще минуту назад. Вместо этого он ощутил приятное головокружение от чего-то совершенно иного, чего-то, что заставляло его тело реагировать просто наичудеснейшим образом и не оставляло никаких похмельных последствий на следующее утро. Парой ловких движений, Гарри вытащил из манжет своей рубашки запонки с жемчужными головками и спрятал их в кармане брюк, для сохранности.

\- Снял, - повторил он негромко, более хриплым голосом, нежели в прошлый раз.

Снейп опустил взгляд на брюки и приподнял бровь:

\- А их?

Гарри довольно улыбнулся и потянулся к пуговице на поясе.


	5. Chapter 5

Северус проснулся унылым утром понедельника с похмельем после непомерного количества шампанского и с молодим обнаженным любовником, прижимающимся к нему сзади. Колени Гарри упирались точно под коленные чашечки Снейпа, грудь - прижималась к спине, руки обнимали вокруг тела, губы находились где-то в районе плеча, а утренний стояк утыкался точно меж округлых ягодиц. Если бы не похмелье и тот факт, что Северусу нужно вставать и идти на работу, это был бы весьма приятный способ просыпаться.

Он не был уверен, понял ли Поттер, что уже проснулся, или же он и в самом деле проснулся, но его рука внезапно двинулась вниз по груди Снейпа. Сделав полный круг по животу, она пошла на новый заход, на этот раз направившись ниже и несильно сжав в ладони член Северуса. Северус заставил себя дышать глубоко и спокойно, будто он еще спит, просто наслаждаясь томными, неторопливыми поглаживаниями. Да, это, определенно, весьма приятный способ просыпаться.

Совершенно неожиданно для Северуса, Гарри стремительно перевалился через него и скользнул вниз по телу, после чего практически в одно мгновение с жадностью обхватил его член губами. Снейп только и смог что тихо вскрикнуть от внезапности сладкого плена, ощущая как мгновенно твердеет в умелом рту мальчишки. Одной рукой удерживая член у основания, второй - Гарри ласкал его яички, периодически заводя пальцы чуть дальше и несильно надавливая на анус. Северус развел ноги шире и заложил себе за голову вторую подушку.

\- Поттер. Поттер, посмотри на меня.

Изумрудный, слегка расфокусированный - так как круглые очки лежали аккуратно слаженными на прикроватном столике - взгляд обратился к Снейпу:

\- Мм? - не отрываясь от горячей плоти, что заполняла в данную минуту его рот, промычал Гарри, посылая низкие вибрации по всему телу Северуса.

Он немного наклонился вперед и легко погладил Гарри по щеке.

\- Как ты смог так преуспеть в этом, мм?

Гарри тут же выпустил его член из своего рта:

\- Ты научил меня, - вновь сомкнув покрасневшие губы вокруг самой головки, он принялся медленно, но ритмично всасывать ее в рот, одновременно с этим круговыми движениями пальца дразня анус Северуса.

Северус едва подавил стон, зародившийся где-то глубоко в горле.

\- Мне и правда нужно идти на работу, ты же знаешь, - сумел он сказать вполне спокойно.

\- Просто позволь мне сначала закончить с этим...

О, Мерлин. Снейп полуосознанно дернул бедрами вверх, одновременно толкаясь глубже в рот Гарри и давая ему лучший доступ к своему заднему отверстию. Палец Поттера проник в него мягко, почти не встретив сопротивления, несмотря на то, что сделал он это всухую, что оказалось несколько удивительно для самого Северуса. Освободив ненадолго член, Гарри опустил голову ниже и, облизав палец, которым после вернулся к прерванному занятию, обеспечил им хоть немного смазки. После чего он вновь вобрал в рот жаждущий внимания член Северуса.

Снейп позволил своим глазам закрыться, полностью отдаваясь невероятным ощущениям и наслаждаясь звуками удовольствия, которое получал сам Гарри, ублажая его. Мальчишка стонал, причмокивал и тяжело дышал через нос, работая ртом над каменным членом Северуса. _С минуты на минуту_ , - подумал Северус, открывая глаза, чтобы иметь возможность видеть, как его любовник сосет, облизывает и гладит его член, одновременно трахая его пальцем, подводя к первому за эту неделю оргазму. И, если вспомнить, еще не так давно, Северус проживал неделю за неделей не испытывая ни одного оргазма вообще. _Какие разительные изменения может внести в вашу жизнь ваш же бывший студент..._

Медленно ритмично подаваясь навстречу губам Гарри, Северус ощутил, как касается головкой задней стенки его горла. А внутри его тела согнутый палец Гарри в том же ритме, по дуге то проникал глубже, то практически выходил из него. Гарри зажмурил глаза, полностью сконцентрировавшись на своих действиях. _Такие невозможно длинные ресницы..._ Снейп запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы мальчишки, удерживая его на месте, пока, сделав еще несколько инстинктивных движений, кончил ему глубоко в горло, едва не потеряв при этом связь с реальным миром.

\- Да, Гарри, да...

Несколько капель спермы брызнуло наружу из уголков рта Гарри, когда тот, сознательно расслабив горло, проглотил столько, сколько смог. Распахнув глаза, он уставился прямо на Северуса, пока высасывал из него остатки его семени. Если бы было возможно улыбаться со ртом, занятым членом, то Гарри сейчас делал бы именно это. Его цвета молодой листвы глаза сейчас светились любовью и желанием.

 _И я собираюсь сейчас оставить его одного_ , - промелькнуло в затуманенном сознании Северуса. - _Оставить его объятия, его теплую кровать. Встать и пойти на работу. И постараться не думать о нем в течение всего дня._ Наклонившись, он взял Гарри за плечи и мягко потянул вверх, уложив на себя. Проведя языком по уголку его припухших ярко-красных губ, он слизнул последние капли только что творившегося тут разврата, после чего обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями и сочно поцеловал.

\- Уверен, мой вкус ни на чьих губах не был так хорош, как на твоих.

Гарри вдруг стремительно покраснел на это негромкое замечание. _Очаровательно._

\- Теперь мы встретимся только через неделю, да?

Северус задумался над этим ненадолго, едва ли вообще заметив, что все последствия его похмелья сами собой пропали в течение последних пятнадцати минут.

\- Студенты уже более-менее успели влиться в свою обычную рутину, - размышлял он вслух. - Хотя, учитывая нынешнее отношение к слизеринцам, я бы не хотел надолго оставлять их без присмотра...

Гарри провел указательным пальцем вдоль носа Северуса, склонив голову набок.

\- Может, я бы смог... прийти к тебе в гости? Я мог бы прийти прямо к тебе в комнаты через камин! И я буду держать себя в руках, обещаю! Никто и не узнает, что я там был! Кроме Ремуса, конечно. Я скажу ему, куда пойду, чтобы он не волновался...

\- Поттер, - выгнув бровь, Снейп строго прервал трескотню мальчишки. - Ты слишком частишь. И тебе совсем необязательно так усиленно отстаивать свое предложение. По крайней мере, не сейчас, - выражение его лица смягчилось. - На самом деле, оно довольно интересно.

Гарри одарил его немного смущенной улыбкой:

\- Я просто подумал, что должен выложить все свои аргументы до того, как ты отвергнешь саму идею.

Северус легко вздохнул:

\- Этот вечер подойдет для Чудо-мальчика?

\- Этот вечер полностью подойдет для Чудо-мальчика. Спасибо, - усмехнулся он.

\- Замечательно. А теперь слезай с меня. Мне нужно идти зарабатывать на жизнь.

* * *

\- Так и откуда пошло выражение налить виски "на два пальца"? - Гарри стоял подле стола Снейпа в гостиной комнате, держа в руке бокал, и, прищурившись, разглядывал янтарную жидкость в нем на свет, будто и вправду искал миниатюрные пальцы, плавающие на дне.

\- Ты ведь и в самом деле почти ничего не знаешь о мире, да? - Северус намеревался произнести это немного более игривым тоном, чем получилось. _Черт._ Ему все еще очень не хватало практики в таких делах. Он опустил свое перо и, дотянувшись до бокала в руках Гарри, забрал его и поставил на стол перед собой. - Смотри, - произнес он терпеливо и приставил один палец к нижней части бокала. Жидкость в нем немного выступала над уровнем пальца. - Это - на один палец, - произнес он, после чего приставил к бокалу второй палец. Теперь уровень жидкости четко соответствовал отмеренному расстоянию. - А это - на два пальца, - закончил Снейп.

Глаза Гарри засияли пониманием:

\- А, вот теперь до меня дошло! "На два пальца". Конечно же!

Снейп покачал головой немного потрясенно и вернулся к проверке эссе.

\- А если у кого-то будут ну очень толстые пальцы, это значит, он и напьется быстрее?

Северус поднял на него взгляд и слегка нахмурил брови.

\- Ну, они же будут пить больше виски, чем кто-то с тонкими пальцами, так ведь? - заключил Гарри, едва сдерживая ухмылку.

\- Сопляк.

\- Мерзавец.

\- Гарри? Профессор Снейп?

Оба тут же обернулись на женских голос, донесшийся из камина и прервавший их словесную перепалку. Над зеленым пламенем очага зависли голова и плечи Гермионы Грейнджер.

\- Извините, что отрываю вас от ваших дел. Я сначала связалась с Гриммо, и Ремус сообщил мне, что ты здесь, Гарри.

Поттер шагнул ближе к огню:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Ничего, если я зайду к вам? Мне нужно поговорить с тобой кое о чем.

Гарри оглянулся через плечо на Северуса, молча спрашивая разрешения. Снейп, конечно, не горел желанием разбавлять свой вечер с любимым присутствием Грейнджер, но полагал, что она - девушка серьезная и рассудительная, и вряд ли стала бы искать Гарри без достаточно веской на то причины. Он поднялся из-за стола и, пройдя в поле видимости камина, посмотрел ей в глаза:

\- Вы можете зайти, мисс Грейнджер.

\- Спасибо, профессор, - из камина появились и все остальные части ее тела, заставив хозяйку едва не упасть на ковер, но Поттер вовремя подхватил ее. - Ой! О... спасибо, Гарри. Извини, - коротко обнявшись в знак приветствия, оба одновременно оглянулись на диван с явным намерением сесть, но после резко затормозили, так и не осуществив своего желания. Северусу было отрадно видеть, что молодое поколение демонстрировало хоть какие-то манеры. Время от времени.

\- Вы можете сесть, - кивнул он им. Сам же вновь уселся за свой стол и взялся за перо. - Гарри, будь так добр, поухаживай за мисс Грейнджер.

\- А, да, конечно.

Северус поднял взгляд от очередного эссе и заметил, как тот неуверенно оглядывается, будто вспоминая, что надо делать дальше.

\- Предложи юной леди выпить, идиот.

Гарри слегка покраснел и улыбнулся подруге.

\- Эм, принести тебе что-нибудь выпить, Мион? Может, виски? Или, эм, думаю, у Северуса имеется джин...

Снейп только молча покачал головой, ощущая легкое недоумение по поводу жалкого поведения Поттера, после чего постарался полностью отстраниться от происходящего на диване и заняться проверкой заданий. Спустя некоторое время он заметил, как оставленный на его столе бокал с виски улетел обратно к мальчишке, призванный им к себе заклинанием. Взглянув на другой коней дивана, Северус увидел в руке Грейнджер стакан с водой, скорее всего газированной.

Через несколько минут, несмотря на увлекательное чтиво, предоставленное ему одним второкурсником и демонстрировавшее хоть какую-то попытку рассуждать логически, слух Северуса внезапно уловил в тихой беседе на другом конце комнаты вполне отчетливое слово "беременна".

\- Черт! - голос Гарри немного охрип, выдавая его удивление. - Правда? Класс! Это... ну, просто класс! Нет, это точно?

 _А Грейнджер выглядит бледнее обычного_ , - отметил про себя Северус, пока наблюдал, как она кивнула в ответ и опустила глаза в пол.

\- Мисс Грейнджер? - Снейп в который раз за вечер поднялся из-за стола и, подойдя ближе к своим юным гостям, сел на подлокотник одного из кресел. - Я вас правильно расслышал?

Девушка молча кивнула, но после будто вспомнила, что умеет говорить:

\- Да, сэр. Я... я беременна.

Снейп окинул ее внимательным взглядом. На ней это еще никак не отражалось.

\- Какой срок?

\- Одиннадцать недель.

\- Понятно. Вы знали об этом, когда шли со всеми остальными сражаться в Бельведер-Хемпе?

Расправив плечи, Гермиона немного приподняла подбородок, явно будучи готова отражать все словесные атаки, которые, она не сомневалась, старый профессор Зелий на нее собирался обрушить.

\- Я не была уверена. Тогда - нет.

Северус кивнул, стараясь сохранять выражение своего лица настолько открытым и благожелательным, насколько он вообще был способен. Прошло по меньшей мере лет десять с тех пор, как он в последний раз разговаривал с совсем юной девушкой о ее беременности. Он вспомнил о ее резких перепадах настроения и гормональных взрывах с легким содроганием и отвращением. Из-за чего ему пришлось негромко кашлянуть.

\- Могу ли я спросить, мисс Грейнджер, - если вы, конечно, захотите посвящать меня в такие подробности - о личности...

\- Кто отец? - внезапно выпалил Поттер таким голосом, будто эта идея только что пришла к нему в голову и не захотела там задерживаться. Снейп закатил глаза на такую бесцеремонность и после осуждающе уставился на мальчишку. _Это было грубо._

Гермиона тоже едва заметно закатила глаза, хотя, очевидно, она и не была против полного отсутствия у Гарри хоть какого-то такта, как от ее имени предполагал Северус.

\- Ну, я... - начала она, но резко замолчала, уставившись на свои пальцы сквозь стакан в левой руке.

Снейп сел немного прямее. _О, Мерлин. Девчонка не знает, что ли?_

\- Гермиона? - спросил Гарри хрипло.

Девушка сделала глубокий вздох и смело подняла на друга взгляд, улыбка на ее губах была едва заметно смущенной:

\- Ну... это один из них... это все, что я знаю.

Северус пронаблюдал, как у Гарри совсем не эстетично отвисла челюсть.

\- Закрой рот, Поттер, - после чего вернул все свое внимание к девушке. - У вас уже есть какие-то планы, мисс Грейнджер? То есть, вы уже рассмотрели свои варианты дальнейших действий?

\- О, я собираюсь его сохранить, профессор! Насчет ЭТОГО нет никаких сомнений!

\- Очень хорошо. Кто еще в курсе?

\- Никто. Вы двое - первые, кому я рассказала.

Поттер провел ладонью по дивану и накрыл ближайшую к нему ладонь девушки в качестве безмолвной поддержки.

\- Это потрясающие новости, Мион! Только представь, как рады будут мистер и миссис Уизли. Их первый внук!

Было похоже, что Гермиона с трудом сглотнула от этой мысли, но все же выдала вполне достоверную улыбку на такой энтузиазм друга.

Снейп скрестил ноги.

\- И когда вы собирались рассказать об этом предполагаемым отцам, мисс Грейнджер? - спросил он и пронаблюдал, как ее взгляд вновь уткнулся в пол.

\- Я не знаю пока, как именно рассказать им об этом.

Северус кивнул:

\- А ваши родители?

\- Ну... - глубоко вздохнув, она опустила плечи. - Думаю, этот разговор состоится как раз вслед за предыдущим.

\- В самом деле, - он продолжил разглядывать ее, чуть склонив голову вперед. _Боже. Это что же получается, двенадцать лет спустя мне придется иметь дело с рыжеволосыми всезнайками, желающими взорвать все туалеты в замке?_ Северус едва сдержал дрожь. Он уже так и видел, как уходит на раннюю пенсию в ближайшее десятилетие. _Определенно._ \- Знаете, - произнес он мягко, - есть ведь и бесконтактные способы определения отцовства. Магические, конечно же. Возможно, вы захотите поговорить об этом с мадам Помфри? Раз уж вы все равно уже здесь.

Гермиона медленно подняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом, в ее глазах была заметна влага. _О, Мерлин, нет, только не слезы!_ Он не собирался давать ход слезам!

\- В самом деле, мисс Грейнджер, я удивлен, что вы еще не в курсе всех нюансов данной процедуры. На эту тему имеется множество надежных источников, - это ее отвлекло. Подбородок девушки вновь был упрямо выдвинут вперед в защитном жесте, она даже откинула с плеча волосы чисто женским движением. Плача Ярославны удалось избежать. _Отлично._

Снейп быстро поднялся на ноги:

\- Поттер? Почему бы тебе не проводить свою подругу в Больничное крыло и попросить Поппи уделить вам немного ее драгоценного времени? Быстрый медосмотр и заклинание определения отцовства вряд ли отнимут у нее больше получаса.

Гарри поднялся с дивана, все еще держа девушку за руку.

\- Да, пойдем, Гермиона. Мадам Помфри знает, что надо делать, - осторожно потянув ее на себя, он помог ей встать, после чего повел за собой к двери, ведущей в коридор.

\- Профессор Снейп? Сэр? - Гермиона обернулась уже на выходе и улыбнулась ему немного растерянно. - Эм, спасибо вам.

\- Не за что, - ответил он спокойно, и, подумав, добавил: - Удачи вам.

Поймав перед уходом взгляд Северуса, Поттер одними губами произнес:

\- Я скоро вернусь, - и закрыл за собой дверь.


	6. Chapter 6

Раньше Гарри как-то не приходилось иметь дело с беременными женщинами. Поэтому он постоянно бросал внимательные взгляды на Гермиону, будто ожидал, что в любую секунду на ее лбу чудесным образом проявится что-нибудь вроде "Мать" или "Творец жизни". Он ощущал себя одновременно и нервно, и радостно по поводу случившегося. А ведь этот ребенок был даже не его!

Им пришлось немного подождать, пока мадам Помфри заканчивала оказывать помощь двум первокурсникам ( _Неужели я был таким же мелким, когда впервые сюда приехал?_ \- гадал Гарри про себя, наблюдая за детьми), у которых, совершенно очевидно, случилась небольшая ссора. Несколько минут спустя подошел староста, чтобы развести их по гостиным, и Гермиона, наконец, смогла рассказать медведьме о своей ситуации в тишине и покое. Помфри сначала на секунду заговорчески улыбнулась, но после покачала головой, будто не одобряла случившегося. Создавалось такое впечатление, словно медведьма не могла до конца решить, как к этому относиться: пожурить Миону за глупое и безответственное поведение, добавившее ей проблем, или же начать радостно хлопать в ладоши и поздравлять будущую мамочку с прибавлением. Для себя Гарри решил, что, возможно, она испытывает и то и то одновременно. После всех тех ужасов, через которые ей пришлось пройти во время войны, для Помфри будет даже лучше заняться чем-то, не связанным с ранениями, последствиями темных проклятий и тому подобным. На этот раз событие уж точно радостное и даже жизнеутверждающее.

Гарри тихонько стоял в стороне и наблюдал, как Гермиону подвергают стандартному набору диагностических чар, проверяющих ее физическое состояние. А еще - радовался про себя, что данная процедура не включает ничего слишком уж смущающего. Он хотел быть хорошим другом и поддержать Миону, пока она проходила через все эти тесты, но уж точно не желал знакомиться с женскими проблемами слишком уж близко. Ну, уж точно не сейчас, когда он стоит рядом, ощущая себя не в своей тарелке, истинным неуклюжим и неотесанным мужчиной.

\- Что ж, - мадам Помфри убрала свою волшебную палочку в рукав мантии и отошла на пару шагов. - Похоже, все в полном порядке. Мать и ребенок чувствуют себя хорошо, - она улыбнулась Гермионе. Та улыбнулась в ответ, хотя и немного покраснев. Помфри тут же едва заметно нахмурилась: - Тебя что-то еще беспокоит, моя дорогая?

\- Я... эм... да, - внезапно Гермиона растеряла всю свою уверенность, принявшись блуждать по комнате взглядом, будучи, похоже, не в состоянии сосредоточиться на чем-то одном достаточно долго. - Как я понимаю, мадам Помфри, это медицинская процедура. Чтобы... эм... уточнить...

Гарри разглядел искру понимания в глазах медведьмы.

\- А, ясно, - коротко ответила она, приподняв бровь в чисто снейповской манере. Вновь достав палочку, она осторожно прочертила полосу по животу Гермионы ее кончиком, одновременно негромко произнеся нужную формулу заклинания на латыни. Несколько слов мелким шрифтом на секунду сверкнули голубой вспышкой в том месте, где только что прошла палочка, но Гарри не успел разобрать и буквы, слишком быстро они пропали. Но Помфри, похоже, все прекрасно разобрала, после чего кивнула и хмыкнула себе под нос, когда они исчезли. Медведьма подняла на Гарри внимательный взгляд, и того на одно сумасшедшее, бесконечно долгое мгновение бросило в непонятную панику, будто его сейчас обвинят в том, что это _он_ каким-то непостижимым образом оказался отцом этого ребенка. Что было, конечно же, полной глупостью. _Абсолютной. Да и просто подумать о таком... Фу! Это все равно, что спасть с сестрой. Если бы у меня была сестра._

\- Мистер Поттер, не могли бы вы оставить нас ненадолго одних?

\- Что? А. Да, конечно. Извините, - слегка покраснев, Гарри отошел в противоположный конец Больничного крыла, слишком уж нарочито размахивая при этом руками.

Буквально минуту спустя к нему подошла Гермиона. Улыбающаяся и явно разрешившая свою проблему. Она взяла его под руку и поцеловала в щеку.

\- Спасибо, что был рядом, - пояснила она свои действия.

\- Так... все хорошо? И ты теперь знаешь... кто есть кто?

Гермиона улыбнулась еще шире и активно покивала:

\- Да. Но, ты же не будешь против, если это еще немного побудет тайной? Хорошо?

\- Эм, да, конечно. Это же твой секрет, - пожал он плечами в подтверждение, и оба, все так же держась за руки и негромко переговариваясь, направились назад в подземелья.

Когда оба вошли в личные комнаты Снейпа, тот был настолько поглощен чтением нового номера журнала о зельях, что едва смог оторваться, чтобы буркнуть "До свидания" Гермионе, после чего она так же камином вернулась к себе домой в Йорк.

\- Должно быть, ты истратил свой лимит приветливости на неделю вперед, м?

Северус поднял от журнала недоуменный взгляд и чуть нахмурился:

\- Извини?

Гарри присел на один из подлокотников кресла, что стояло ближе всего к столу, за которым расположился Снейп, попытавшись при этом разложить конечности с максимальным комфортом.

\- Ну, ты был очень даже вежлив и мил с Гермионой сегодня днем. А сейчас, перед ее уходом, похоже, вернулся к своему обычному состоянию.

\- _Обычному_ состоянию, Поттер? Я как-то не заметил, что есть еще и необычное состояние, - он вернулся к чтению журнала. - К тому же, я думал, что некоторое время назад мы уже выяснили, что определение "милый" ко мне не подходит ни коим образом. Нет? - перевернув страницу, он продолжил чтение.

Гарри сложил руки на груди и какое-то время молча смотрел на огонь в камине.

\- Северус, ты когда-нибудь думал о детях?

\- Я учитель, Поттер. Дети занимают мои мысли ежедневно, если не ежечасно.

\- Я не об этом. Я говорил... о своих детях.

Взгляд Северуса, похоже, приклеился к этому журналу.

\- У меня хватает своих. Целый факультет Слизерина.

Гарри тихо сокрушенно выдохнул:

\- Я ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ быть папой. Стать отцом.

\- Мне очень неприятно тебе это сообщать, Гарри, но мы оба мужчины. Так что не имеет значения, сколько бы своей спермы я в тебя ни влил, ты никогда не сможешь от меня понести. Все дело в отсутствии матки. Думаю, ты смог бы выяснить...

\- Мерлин, тебе что, доставляет УДОВОЛЬСТВИЕ быть такой скотиной?

Снейп в конце концов оторвался от своего журнала и уставился на Гарри долгим, немигающим взглядом.

\- А я полагал, что тебе нравится мое чувство юмора, - произнес он без единой эмоции в голосе.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

\- Извини, - пробормотал он негромко. И, помолчав немного, добавил: - Наверно, я сейчас несколько не в себе, или что-то вроде того. Один из моих самых близких друзей собирается стать _родителем_ , черт подери! Это все так странно, правда. - После очередной небольшой паузы, он продолжил: - Извини, - повторил. - Думаю, то, что ты не особо жалуешь детей, вполне очевидно, - Поттер выдавил слабую улыбку, но взгляд Снейпа вновь уткнулся в статью в журнале о зельях. - Ну, то есть, все это твое постоянное рычание, ругань, недовольство, насилие и все прочее.

\- Насилие? - на сей раз Северус не только оторвался от чтения, но и отложил журнал на стол. - Ты КОГДА-НИБУДЬ слышал, чтобы я хоть пальцем притронулся к какому-нибудь студенту? Помимо того случая, когда я застукал тебя подле своего думосбора, конечно. Ты, правда, думаешь, что Альбус предложил бы учителю, практикующему физические наказания, пост декана факультета? - но он не дал Гарри ни секунды на то, чтобы хотя бы попытаться ответить на заданные вопросы. - Я ни разу не позволил своей злости на студента вылиться в рукоприкладство любого толка. И никогда не позволю, - его глаза загорелись нехорошим блеском. - Я не похож на своего отца.

Гарри почувствовал, что его собственный взгляд сейчас должен отражать намного больше, чем ему хотелось бы показать.

\- Ни один из нас, - ответил он спокойно. На одно короткое, тошнотворное мгновение Гарри ощутил охватившее его беспокойство, что он и Северус сейчас просто-напросто свалятся в банальную ссору влюбленных. Но внезапно блеск в темных глазах напротив, что поначалу мог быть только отражением злости, преобразился в нечто намного более мягкое и даже насмешливое - как реакция на последнее его заявление, решил Гарри.

\- Хм, вообще-то это не так. Кребб с Гойлом являются весьма точными копиями своих мерзких папаш, - уголок его рта дернулся в попытке удержать ухмылку.

Но Гарри все равно ее заметил и улыбнулся в ответ:

\- О, думаю, и Драко тоже, - выдвинул он свое предположение.

Снейп вновь резко стал серьезным.

\- Нет. У Драко все еще есть шанс не стать копией Люциуса. В ближайшем будущем ему предстоит принять много важных и не очень приятных решений. И ему понадобится все его мужество, чтобы это сделать. Но он пока что имеет все шансы стать блистательным молодым человеком, каким ему и предполагалось быть по статусу.

Гарри вдруг поймал себя на том, что даже приоткрыл рот от удивления. Как-то он не думал об этом в таком ключе. Съехав с подлокотника в кресло, он принялся неспеша помахивать оставшейся на нем ноге, при этом внимательно всмотревшись в лицо Северуса, пытаясь определить степень его серьезности. И пришел к выводу, что тот _абсолютно_ серьезен.

\- А он... Он успел принять Темную Метку?

Северус взялся перебирать уголки страниц журнала, что только что читал.

\- Да. Я, конечно же, пытался его отговорить. Но недооценил то, насколько далеко он готов зайти, чтобы угодить отцу.

Гарри кивнул:

\- Думаю, имея пример сразу двух людей, которыми он восхищался больше остальных, у него и _не было_ особого выбора.

В комнате ненадолго воцарилась тишина. А потом послышалось тихое:

\- Да, спасибо, что напомнил мне об этом, Поттер.

Снейп отодвинул стул от стола, встал и вышел из гостиной, направившись в сторону спальни. Оставшись в комнате в одиночестве, Гарри непонимающе уставился на закрывшуюся за Северусом дверь и только сейчас осознал, что да, это была именно ссора влюбленных. Даже несмотря на все ехидные замечания и полуулыбки. Им даже не пришлось повышать голос и называть друг друга обидными словами. Ну, не считая того, что он назвал Снейпа скотиной. Да и то было не прямым оскорблением. _Эм... Черт. Это что, был мой первый разговор "по-взрослому"?_ Гарри еще немного посидел, прокручивая в голове последние пять минут бесчисленное количество раз. В конце концов, он выбрался из кресла и, нахмурившись, направился к двери, ведущей в спальню Снейпа.

\- Северус? - позвал он негромко, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь, и обнаружил его уже лежащим в кровати: на боку, отвернувшись от входа. Гарри подошел к постели, обогнул ее, направившись к половине, которую давно уже считал "своей", и к которой отвернулся Снейп. - Северус? Все хорошо? - он присел на край и, нагнувшись, мягко убрал упавшие на лицо мужчины волосы. - Извини, если обидел тебя. Иногда я бываю таким идиотом.

Большая бледная ладонь выползла из-под одеяла и накрыла собой гаррину. Северус аккуратно погладил нежную кожу между суставами указательного и среднего пальцев Гарри подушечкой своего большого.

\- Возможно, я слишком остро отреагировал, - низкий бархатный голос был очень тих. - Однако, я совсем не против, чтобы ты успокоил мое недовольство.

Гарри не смог сдержать широкой улыбки, когда волна облегчения и любви накрыла его с головой. Ха, да у него уже наполовину встал только от мыслей, как именно он будет успокаивать недовольство Снейпа. Помедлив секунду, держа в руке ладонь Северуса, он все же ее отпустил и вскочил с кровати, чтобы тут же приступить к раздеванию. Он разрывался между двумя желаниями: скинуть с себя одежду максимально быстро и забраться под одеяло или же снимать ее с себя медленно, предмет за предметом, потому что знал, что Северус сейчас неотрывно за ним наблюдает. Но юношеское нетерпение победило и, избавившись от одежды, Гарри скользнул в кровать к Северусу, где тут же был притянут в крепкие объятия и прижат носом к груди Северуса.

\- Ммм, - Гарри провел слегка приоткрытыми губами по теплой коже, обвел темный сосок, чуть ущипнул за редкую поросль волос. А в следующее мгновение он уже целовал ямку у основания длинной шеи, обводил языком выпирающие кости ключицы, сначала одну, потом вторую, вбирал их в рот, посасывал - именно так, как любил Северус. Незаметно опрокинув его на спину, Гарри взобрался на него верхом и вновь спустился ниже, к небольшим горошинам сосков, уделяя им все свое внимание губами, языком, пальцами и даже зубами. Оседлав любимого подобным образом, он теперь с легкостью ощущал, какое именно "успокаивающее" действие оказывают его ласки. Практически все, на взгляд Гарри, было сейчас направленно на то, чтобы потушить недовольство профессора Зельеварения. Внезапно в его голове будто включилась та пресловутая лампочка: Гарри осознал, что они с Северусом занимаются сейчас ничем иным, как "примирительным сексом". Почесав нос, который щекотали сейчас волоски на груди Северуса, он лениво улыбнулся и прижался губами к его солнечному сплетению.

\- Я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, как же потрясающе ты пахнешь? - неожиданно спросил Поттер. - Так и хочется... - он замолчал, пройдясь по груди Северуса лицом, будто кот, унюхавший валерьянку, едва ли не мурча от удовольствия. - Мерлин, так и хочется закутаться в этот запах, в тебя, зарыться... и... - он почувствовал, как полувставший член под его животом тут же полностью затвердел и не смог сдержать громкого стона. - Боже, - выдохнул чуть хрипло.

Немного повозившись, Гарри устроился на Северусе так, чтобы иметь возможность обхватить ладонью оба их члена одновременно, как иногда делал сам Северус. Но его ладонь оказалась слишком маленькой для нормального взаимодействия. После нескольких попыток, он просто прошептал "К черту" и принялся покачивать бедрами так, чтобы каждый раз его член проезжался по члену Северуса размашистыми, сильными движениями. Наклонив голову, он прижался губами к так удобно выставленному сейчас горлу Северуса, влажно присосавшись к бледной коже в поцелуе, получая при этом дополнительное удовольствие от рук Снейпа, бесстыдно мявших в данную минуту его задницу и помогавших ему совершать возвратно-поступательные движения тазом. Поднявшись губами к мочке уха Северуса, он втянул ее ненадолго в рот:

\- Как же хорошо, - шумный выдохнул он после.

\- Поцелуй меня, мой маленький инкуб.

 _Да. Поцелуи. Определенно. О, Боже._ Гарри накрыт рот Северуса своим, прижавшись так тесно, будто их губы стали одним целым, пока у обоих не кончился весь воздух в легких. Он почувствовал, как еще сильнее напрягся его член, и внезапно испугался, что может кончить слишком быстро, всего лишь от нескольких поцелуев и легких ласк.

\- Тебе это нравится? - выдохнул он прямо в рот Северуса.

\- Это? Ну... заставляет чувствовать себя подростком...

\- Один тут точно имеется.

Звук смеха Северуса послал легкую дрожь удовольствия вниз вдоль по позвоночнику Гарри. Он приподнял голову и заглянул тому в глаза, продолжая раскачиваться на нем верхом:

\- Думаю, если я не буду осторожен, то могу кончить просто от того, что мы делаем сейчас. Ты слишком хорош.

От этих слов Снейп сильнее вцепился пальцами в ягодицы Гарри, прижимая их члены еще сильнее друг к другу.

\- Тогда кончай. Только продолжай целовать меня в процессе.

Гарри склонил голову к плечу, продолжая зачарованно смотреть Северусу в глаза, и плавно растянул губы в томной улыбке, после чего вновь прижался ко рту любимого. Он старался не торопиться, старался использовать только губы, оставляя на губах напротив лишь невесомые поцелуи. Но Снейп оказался настойчив. Может, у Гарри и имелось некое подобие контроля над тем, с какой силой и частотой их члены терлись друг об друга, но у Северуса, определенно, был полный контроль в поцелуях. Гарри издал низкий глубокий стон, когда его язык сначала подвергся нападению, а после был втянут на территорию противника - в рот к Северусу. Это ощущалось почти так же потрясающе, как если бы это был его член. И тут же он почувствовал, как тот дернулся в ответ.

Рука Северуса скользнула меж их тел, обхватив оба их члена и принявшись ласкать в желаемом для обоих ритме, и Гарри ощутил, как его накрывает оргазмом. Его движения поверх мужчины тут же стали более беспорядочными, а сам он впился в нижнюю губу Северуса, не имея возможности стонать в голос и делая это мысленно. Парой движений позже член и рука Северуса оказались забрызганы спермой Гарри и, _боже_ , похоже, ее было даже слишком много - Гарри и не думал, что способен выдать столько после того, как совсем недавно обильно кончил в Северуса.

\- Охренеть, - выдохнул он, упав на грудь любовника. - Извини. Я тебя испачкал. А ты? - выгнутая фирменным способом бровь в ответ. - Что? - еще один рваный выдох. - Ты хочешь... что-нибудь?

\- Ляг рядом со мной.

\- Хорошо...

Снейп сел подле него на колени и уставился Гарри в глаза обжигающим взглядом.

\- Ты как-то говорил мне, что хотел бы когда-нибудь посмотреть, как я это делаю, - говоря это, он сжал в правой ладони свой изнывающий член и принялся не спеша двигать ею вверх и вниз по всей длине.

Рот Гарри открылся сам собой, выдавая беззвучное "Черт возьми", пока его глаза не отрываясь следили за тем, как испачканная в его сперме рука двигается по покрытому его же спермой члену. Несколько белесых капель попало на грудь Северуса, когда его рука начала двигаться быстрее и резче, а затем неожиданно Гарри оказался залит чужой спермой: на груди, животе, стекающей по бокам, Северус даже ухитрился попасть ему на лицо. Гарри выгнул спину, пытаясь поймать ее ртом, желая все, что Северус мог ему дать.

\- Боже, да! - Поттер с удивлением ощутил, что его член вновь тяжелеет в ответ. Неуклюже схватив его в ладонь, он принялся хаотично дрочить. Похоже, все высшие мозговые функции сейчас были отключены, оставив его голову работать на одном лишь автопилоте.

\- Хочу тебя, - пробормотал он, глядя на Северуса. - Что-нибудь... во мне. Пожалуйста.

Северус измазал пальцы в сперме на груди Гарри и тут же прижал их к его анусу. Гарри сразу же широко раздвинул ноги, позволяя любимому растягивать себя, жестко трахать сразу тремя пальцами. Чтобы кончить вновь, ему потребовалось совсем немного времени. На этот раз спермы было совсем мало. Придя немного в себя, он заметил, что, оказывается, все это время держался за запястье Северуса, толкая его пальцы еще глубже.

\- Иногда ты бываешь просто поразительно озабоченным мальчишкой, - негромко произнес Снейп, глядя на него сверху.

Гарри посмотрел на него немного сонно.

\- За что ты меня и любишь, - заявил он довольно и пронаблюдал, как губы Северуса изогнулись в кривой улыбке.

\- Только посмотри, какой беспорядок ты тут устроил.

\- Ты тоже. Испачкал нас.

\- Справедливо. Может, тогда в душ?..

\- Ммм... А это интересная идея!

Снейп покачал головой в притворном отвращении:

\- Я имел в виду помыться, чтобы иметь возможность лечь спать чистыми, ненасытная, неисправимая... - легкий вздох, - ...неотразимая, соблазнительная ты мелкая задница!

Гарри лукаво ему улыбнулся:

\- Мою соблазнительную мелкую задницу ты тоже любишь, - вновь заявил он так же довольно.

Северус еще раз вздохнул, тяжелее и искреннее, чем в предыдущий раз.

\- Я люблю ТЕБЯ, дурной ты ребенок.

\- Поцелуй меня.

Наплевав на размазанную по обоим сперму, Северус лег поверх Гарри и прижался к его губам в неспешном, нежном поцелуе. Который все длился и длился. Пока Гарри совсем не потерял счет времени. Выдохнув в приоткрытый рот любимого, он вернул поцелуй, потратив на него в два раза больше затраченного времени.


	7. Chapter 7

Северус проследил, как за только что вышедшем из его кабинета студентом закрылась дверь, и посмотрел на часы. До отбоя оставалось меньше пятнадцати минут. То, что кто-нибудь из его слизеринцев решит заглянуть к нему в оставшееся время, было крайне маловероятным. Он повернул голову сначала в одну сторону, потом - в другую, разминая мышцы и хрустя шейными позвонками, пока те не встали на место, после чего головная боль, преследовавшая его весь вечер и угрожающая только усилиться ночью, чудесным образом не пропала. Откинувшись на высокую спинку своего стула, он сделал глубокий вздох. К нему сегодня заглянуло аж трое из его змеек, рассказав как минимум о пяти различных инцидентах демонстрации ненависти и действий насильственного характера, направленных на слизеринцев со стороны других факультетов. Гарри должен был посетить Хогвартс завтра вечером, в четверг, чтобы произнести речь перед студентами. Северус очень надеялся, что его обаяния и авторитета хватит, чтобы по меньшей мере хотя бы немного облегчить слизеринцам их теперешнее пребывание в школе. Хотя его воспитанный годами пессимизм твердил ему не особо обольщаться на этот счет.

Длинные бледные пальцы негромко побарабанили по задней обложке конфискованного сегодня днем журнала, что сейчас лежал титульным листом вниз на столе Снейпа. Он бросил последний взгляд на дверь, чтобы удостовериться, что никому больше не приспичило зайти к нему с очередной своей печальной историей, после чего опустил взгляд на печатную продукцию под ладонью. Последний выпуск Ведьмополитена. Вообще-то он вышел еще вчера, но поймать студента, у которого бы можно было изъять номер под благовидным предлогом, Северус сумел лишь на последних на сегодня сдвоенных Зельях. Взяв корешок большим и указательным пальцами, он медленно перевернул журнал.

Гарри Чертов Поттер. Северус почувствовал, как его лицо непроизвольно начало гореть, пока его темный взгляд гулял по картинке на обложке. Цветной, глянцевый, возможно даже, слегка отретушированный Гарри усмехнулся ему, сверкая своими невозможно зелеными глазищами.

\- Ты в курсе, что и часа не прошло с того момента, как был сделан этот снимок, а ты уже самозабвенно скакал на моем члене? - томно произнес Северус, обращаясь к колдографии. Гарри с обложки еще шире улыбнулся ему и немного покраснел в ответ. Слегка покачав головой, Снейп перевернул страницу и пробежался глазами по содержанию. Страницы одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать, четырнадцать _и_ пятнадцать? _Еще больше поклонения чертовому национальному герою..._

Большую часть статьи занимали снимки Гарри. И, стоит отметить, на них он выглядел... сногсшибательно. И молодо. На одной из них ему даже не было еще и пятнадцати, на ней он парил в квиддичной форме на своей метле над школьным полем. Северус присмотрелся к заднему фону той колдографии, почти сразу поняв, что оппонентами в том матче были слизеринцы.

\- _Акцио_ виски, - ровным голосом произнес Снейп, переведя внимание на кричащий заголовок. Через пару секунд бутылка мягко ударилась ему в поднятую ладонь.

МАЛЬЧИК КОТОРЫЙ ВЫЖИЛ ДЛЯ НАС! - заявлял самый большой шрифт на странице.

\- _Акцио_ стакан для виски, - последовал новый запрос. Как только бокал подлетел к нему, Снейп, не глядя, от души плеснул в него янтарной жидкости.

 _Спаситель магического мира очаровательно краснеет, когда ему задают вопрос о его романтических увлечениях, и ссылался на свой юный возраст, когда его спрашивают, почему с самой победы над Тем-Кого-Все-Еще-Нельзя-Называть мы все еще не имели удовольствия лицезреть его на людях в обществе какой-нибудь прекрасной незнакомки._

 _"Мерлин, да я еще СЛИШКОМ молод, чтобы хотя бы просто думать о чем-то подобном!" - смеется Гарри, когда мы задаем ему вопрос о том, чтобы остепениться._

 _То есть, в жизни Мальчика, Который Выжил, нет любви? Ненадолго став серьезным, чтобы хорошенько обдумать этот вопрос, Гарри отвечает:_

 _"В моей жизни есть любовь. Много любви", - отвечает он нам. - "У меня есть замечательные друзья и коллеги, которые постоянно поддерживают меня. Так что я уж точно не одинок, знаете ли!" - улыбается Гарри._

Снейп сделал большой глоток виски прежде, чем продолжить чтение.

 _Можете назвать нас слишком нахальными, но мы не могли не уточнить столько двусмысленное высказывание! В каком смысле ты "не одинок", позволь спросить?_

 _"Моя личная жизнь не обсуждается", - качает головой Гарри и проводит ладонью по своим чудесным черным волосам. - "Но я доволен всем, что происходит в моей жизни сейчас. Как и моим окружением. Честно, у меня все отлично!"_

 _Но нам любопытно узнать, Гарри, когда же ты БУДЕШЬ готов подумать о том, чтобы осесть? Какая именно девушка смогла бы составить твое счастье?_

 _"Думаю, я не смогу ответить на этот вопрос", - вновь краснеет Спаситель._

 _Следующий вопрос о том, предпочитает он блондинок, брюнеток или рыженьких, делает его румянец лишь ярче._

 _"О, ну же, народ! Хватит уже!"_

Северус, делая очередной глоток виски, не смог удержаться, чтобы мысленно не ответить: _"Брюнетки. Определенно."_ Отведя стакан от лица, он мысленно обругал себя за столь глупое поведение и проглотил обжигающую жидкость. _С другой стороны_ , - возразил он сам себе, - _я же говорю правду. Речь не только обо мне, в конце концов. Была же еще та девчонка Чанг из Рейвенкло..._

И тут только Северус осознал, что довольно мало знает о прошлом Гарри. Как-то он говорил ему, что целовался с пятью людьми, и все они были девушками. Снейп знал, что одной из них была Чжоу Чанг, и догадывался, что второй являлась младшая Уизли. Еще одной была безымянная девушка-фанатка, с которой у Гарри был неудачный первый сексуальный опыт. А кроме этого - ничего, ни одной идеи или намека. Мысли привели его к воспоминанию предыдущего вечера, как Грейнджер упала в объятия Поттера, только выйдя из камина. Нет... это не имело смысла. Гарри относился к ней даже еще деликатней, чем к Рональду Уизли. Ужасное трио было сообщниками по проказам, не более того.

 _Только посмотри на себя, Северус! Сидишь здесь, читаешь этот гадкий журнальчик, гадая, с кем еще мог встречаться мальчишка и что мог с ними делать!_ Он поднял стакан и с удовольствием влив в себя оставшийся в нем виски. Взяв бутылку, он свинтил с нее крышку и плеснул в стакан на один, а может и несколько бульков. _В конце концов_ , - решил он, - _я не сказал Поттеру НИ ОДНОГО имени тех, с кем был до него. Хм, хотя, возможно... если он как следует пораскинет мозгами и проанализирует мое окружение, по крайней мере одного из них он вполне может вычислить. Или даже двух, если уж очень постарается._ В очередной раз глотнув виски, он поставил стакан на стол. _Если, конечно, все эти покрытые вековой пылью истории еще имеют какое-то значение. Для обоих._

Для _ОБОИХ_ , его мозг услужливо выделил второе слово.

Красивое черно-белое фото Поттера в верхней части двенадцатой страницы, не останавливаясь, посылало ему воздушные поцелуи.

\- Прекрати немедленно! - рыкнул он на снимок и грубо перевернул страницу.

На странице четырнадцать располагалось вновь цветное изображение Гарри в его маггловском костюме на ужине в честь вручения ему Ордена Мерлина. Широкие плечи, прямая осанка, узкая талия, ноги... которые хотелось боготворить. Прошлой ночью эти ноги, обхватив тело Северуса, словно это была метла, сжимали его тренированными мышцами, удерживая на месте. Слева от Поттера на этом снимке стояла сияющая, словно новенький галлон, девушка в розовой мантии. Ее взгляд почти не отрывался от лица Гарри. Племянница Фаджа.

 _Подпись: Гарри наслаждается обществом мисс Фелисити Фадж, сразу после получения Ордена Мерлина (Первого класса)._

\- В задницу, он "наслаждается"! - фыркнул Северус на комментарий. Гарри на фото откинул голову и беззвучно расхохотался, за что заработал непонимающий взгляд от стоящей рядом девушки. Только лишь пару секунд спустя до Северуса дошло, что именно он только что сказал. Губы сами собой расплылись в широкой ухмылке. - Хм, да, - ответил он колдографии, - моей задницей он тоже наслаждается, - на что девушку густо покраснела и посмотрела на Гарри крайне неодобрительно.

 _И какое же будущее ожидает Мальчика, Который Выжил? Какую карьеру Гарри хочет себе выбрать?_

 _"Честно говоря, у меня еще не было времени, чтобы как следует об этом подумать", - говорит Гарри серьезным тоном. - "Раньше я хотел поступить в Академию Авроров, но больше не уверен, что хочу связывать с этим мою жизнь."_

 _Что насчет Квиддича, спрашиваем мы, и Гарри ослепляет нас широкой улыбкой._

 _"Лестно, что люди продолжают думать, будто я достаточно талантлив, чтобы желать делать карьеру в этой области", - отвечает он скромно. - "Полагаю, это может стать одним из вариантов. Но, должен заметить, что у меня уже довольно долгое время не было никакой практики. Не говоря уже о том, что я явно потерял форму! Не думаю, что мое тело скажет мне спасибо, если я решу подвергнуть его подобному роду пыток, да еще и без длительной подготовки."_

 _Мы лично считаем, что он в отличной форме. Что скажете, девочки?_

 _Черттебяподери. Я влюблен в звезду таблоидов! Самую что ни на есть настоящую знаменитость._ Северус почувствовал внезапное давление в области горла и с трудом сглотнул. _Черт возьми... "знаменитость"._ Его мозг только сейчас до этого додумался? _"Мистер Поттер. Наша новая... знаменитость."_ Северус испытал отвращение к самому себе.

Резко вскочив на ноги, он захлопнул журнал, после чего заклинанием запер дверь в свой кабинет. Оставив все остальное как есть, Северус в несколько шагов добрался до двери в личные комнаты, а после - до камина. Кинув в него горсть летучего пороха, он шагнул в зеленое пламя и четко произнес:

\- Площадь Гриммо двенадцать.

* * *

Едва ступив за каминную решетку на Гриммо, когда зеленое пламя у Снейпа за спиной еще даже не успело смениться на привычные красные и рыжие всполохи, губы мужчины были тут же захвачены в звучный крепкий поцелуй.

\- Не ожидал тебя сегодня увидеть! - руки Поттера сами собой легли на бедра Северуса. Приятно их поглаживая.

\- Я не задержусь, - пальцы Северуса пригладили волосы на затылке Гарри, после чего те вновь встали торчком. - Я только хотел...

\- Увидеть меня?

\- Проверить, как ты, - ухмылка на лице Поттера ясно давала понять, что он не поверил.

\- О, здравствуй, Северус!

Стоило только Люпину появиться в дверях гостиной, одаривая его своей обычной раздражающей улыбочкой, как Снейп автоматически отдернул руки от Гарри и сделал шаг назад.

\- Люпин, - проворчал Северус в ответ.

\- Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? - спросил Гарри. - Чашку чая, может? Или виски? У твоих губ такой вкус, будто ты недавно уже пропустил стаканчик-другой... - ухмыльнулся он.

Северус очень хотел, чтобы Поттер не делал подобных замечаний в присутствии оборотня.

\- Нет, спасибо, - выдавил он. - Как я уже сказал, я не задержусь.

Люпин сел в свое любимое кресло, взял в руки журнал, что лежал поблизости, и открыл его. Чертов последний выпуск Ведьмополитена. Поттер проследил его испепеляющий взгляд.

\- Они прислали мне копию этим утром. Уже видел? Я на обложке.

\- Да, Поттер, я уже видел. Конфисковал экземпляр на уроке Зелий сегодня днем. Каждая юная дурочка в замке уже успела попускать над ним слюни.

Улыбка Гарри стала озорной:

\- И каждый профессор Зелий тоже?

Снейп бросил на него убийственный взгляд.

\- Мне надо возвращаться. Пора делать обход в замке, - он повернулся к камину. Ухмылка на лице Гарри тут же пропала.

\- И все? Ты не можешь задержаться еще ненадолго?

\- В этом нет нужды, Поттер. Я хотел только проверить, как ты тут. Что и сделал.

\- Проверить как я с какой целью?

\- С целью... - вдруг Северус осознал, что у него вообще-то не было удобоваримого оправдания для своих действий. Он опустил взгляд на горшок с летучим порохом, что успел взять с каминной полки, на ходу соображая, как ответить. - Ты уже приготовил речь для завтрашнего вечера?

\- О. Да. Ты это хотел проверить?

Северус на секунду прикрыл глаза, успокаивая собственное подскочившее сердцебиение, после чего медленно открыл их и посмотрел на Гарри. _Я хотел проверить, что я все так же тебе нравлюсь_ , подумал он про себя. _Я хотел проверить, что ты все так же будешь рад меня видеть. Что как обычно так же поцелуешь, стоит мне только появиться из камина. Что твоя особенная улыбка точно так же осветит всю комнату, когда ты увидишь меня._ \- Да, - произнес он коротко. - Увидимся завтра в пять, хорошо?

Гарри посмотрел на него немного растерянно:

\- Да, - ответил он тихо.

\- Отлично, - взяв в руку горсть летучего пороха, Северус поставил горшок обратно на каминную полку. Его предплечье несильно сжала небольшая ладонь, возвращая его внимание к Поттеру.

\- Могу я прийти к тебе после? После речи, ужина и прочего, я имею в виду? Могу я спуститься к тебе в подземелья?

\- Ты в состоянии быть осторожным, делая это?

Поттер обиженно опустил взгляд:

\- Ну, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я...

Снейп ощутил начинающийся тик под правым глазом. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Люпина, которых выглядел полностью поглощенным статьей о Гарри, хотя, вне всякого сомнения, слышал каждое слово их с Поттером беседы. Внезапно ему _нестерпимо_ захотелось оказаться рядом со своей бутылкой виски.

\- Спроси у Альбуса, сможешь ли ты воспользоваться камином в его кабинете.

Гарри просиял:

\- Хорошо. Тогда, увидимся, - и подставил губы, будто ожидал поцелуя на прощание.

Северус уставился на него в ужасе. Он ощутил себя будто выставленным напоказ. _Поттер и вправду ожидает, что я буду целовать его на виду у оборотня? Ни за что на свете!_ \- подумал Северус про себя. Но, все же смягчив выражение лица, он поднял руку и легко провел ее тыльной стороной по щеке Поттера.

\- Спокойной ночи, - шепнул он и, бросив летучий порох в камин, шагнул в огонь до того, как что-либо еще могло произойти между ними.

* * *

\- Похоже, сегодня твои мысли чем-то заняты, Снейп, - Кровавый Барон плыл вдоль по коридору по правую руку от Северуса, сопровождая декана Слизерина в его ночном обходе замка.

\- Не обращайте внимания, - ответил Северус, сложив руки на груди в попытке спастись от холода.

\- Хм, - задумчиво выдохнул призрак. - Все дело в сердце? Или в уме? - склонив голову чуть в бок, он заглянул Снейпу в глаза. - Или, возможно, всего лишь в утехах плоти?

Северус заставил себя весело усмехнуться.

\- Насколько хорошо, как вы считаете, вы меня знаете, Барон?

\- Ну, как минимум с одиннадцатилетнего возраста, молодой человек.

\- Я не спрашивал как долго, старый дурак. Я спросил - как хорошо.

\- Что ж, достаточно хорошо, чтобы знать, когда твоя хмурость истинна, а когда напускная.

\- Хм.

\- И достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить, что в твоей жизни в последние пару месяцев кто-то появился.

Снейп резко затормозил и пристально уставился на призрака.

\- Могу я узнать, как именно вы могли додуматься до подобного?

Барон медленно склонился к лицу профессора, одной рукой он привычным жестом подкрутил и так идеально лежащий ус.

\- Я знаю тебя, Снейп. Я знаю твоих союзников и твоих врагов. Я знаю все о твоих передвижениях и твоих настроениях. Знаю о твоих мальчиках и девочках. Знаю, как давно ты в последний раз называл кого-то своим, - призрак неприятно усмехнулся. Снейп едва смог подавить дрожь. - Да-а, - кивнул Барон, скользя вокруг неподвижно стоящего Северуса. - Я был прав, не так ли? - выражение призрачного лица стало откровенно похотливым. - Знаешь, это то, по чему я скучаю больше всего, будучи лишен телесной оболочки. Содомия. Думаю, это самый восхитительный из всех грехов. Скажи мне, - он плотоядно облизнулся, - это так же хорошо, как я помню? Погружаться в пучину греха и порока?

Усмехнувшись, Снейп возобновил движение по коридору:

\- Даже лучше, Барон.

Кровавый Барон негромко застонал в ответ, поплыв следом за ним.

\- И ты ведь продолжаешь этим заниматься, да, Снейп? Я знаю, что ты это делал, будучи учеником...

\- Вы просто отвратительный старый извращенец, ВЫ это понимаете, не так ли?

\- Стараюсь изо всех сил, молодой человек.

\- Я надеялся, что вы избавились от этой конкретной своей грязной привычки. Мне напомнить вам, что я отвечаю за благополучие учащихся здесь детей?

\- Но я же не причиняю им никакого вреда! В такие моменты дети даже _не догадываются_ , что я нахожусь рядом! Ни один из этих ненасытных маленьких засранцев не замечает меня, будучи слишком занятыми удовлетворением своих личных потребностей... - потерявшись в своих мыслях, Барон и не заметил, как Снейп успел уйти далеко вперед, из-за чего ему пришлось резко нагонять профессора, сначала исчезнув в одном месте, а после внезапно появившись возле его плеча. - Но это не значит, что я этим горжусь, знаешь ли, - продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало. - Но, к несчастью, вуайеризм - это единственный грех, что остается все еще мне доступен.

\- Слава Мерлину.

\- А вот это было грубо.

Следующие несколько минут они шли в полном молчании.

\- Вы помните, каково это - быть влюбленным? - неожиданно спросил Северус, когда они подошли к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж замка.

\- Влюбленным? Мои уши меня не обманывают? Сев Снейп и в самом деле спрашивает меня о любви?

\- Не называйте мена так.

\- Конечно же, я помню, каково это. Вопрос в том, дорогой мой, помнишь ли ты?

\- Я... начинаю вспоминать.

\- В таком случае, прими мои поздравления и соболезнования.

\- Соболезнования, Барон?

\- Это трудный путь, мой друг. Я не прав?

Снейп остановился на верхней площадке лестницы и посмотрел на Барона, парящего на одном месте на полпути вверх по ступеням. Он кивнул на подобное образное сравнение.

\- Устланный эмоциональными минными полями по обе его стороны, - добавил Северус согласно.

Призрак одарил его редкой для себя улыбкой.

\- Так что ступай осторожно, - произнес он, после чего развернулся и поплыл вниз, обратно в свои подземелья.

А Снейп постоял еще немного, думая о своем, и, развернувшись на каблуках, двинулся вдоль по коридорам в противоположную сторону от гостиной Хаффлпаффа.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Я имею в виду, как много из вас, к примеру, в курсе, что и среди гриффиндорцев были те, кто выступал на стороне Волдеморта в последней войне? Как и в прошлой его приход к власти, еще до неожиданного исчезновения? Или что среди слизеринцев были те, кто храбро сражался на стороне Света в обоих войнах?

Гарри обвел взглядом сотни внимательных лиц, намеренно сделав паузу, чтобы дать возможность восторженной публике обдумать заданные им в общем-то риторические вопросы.

\- То же самое и с рейвенкловцами, - продолжил он. - И с хаффлпаффцами. Ну, вот честно, ни один факультет в Хогвартсе не может с чистой совестью указать на другой и назвать его рассадником зла. Зло присутствует в каждом из нас, абсолютно в каждом, и любой имеет возможность ему поддаться. Но помните, что честь и благородство точно так же есть во всех нас, и каждый имеет такую же возможность взрастить в себе именно эти черты. Однажды один мудрый человек сказал мне: только наш _выбор_ определяет, кем мы действительно являемся.

Гарри слегка повернул голову и поймал взгляд Дамблдора, обменявшись с директором едва заметной улыбкой. Затем вновь посмотрел на притихших учеников. Опустив на секунду взгляд, он заглянул в свиток со своей речью. _О, хвала Мерлину и его панталонам_ , - подумал он, - _почти все!_

\- Война оказала свое влияние на всех нас. В Британии не найдется на одной магической семьи или общины, где бы не столкнулись с трудностями или потерями, но мы должны помнить, что _теперь_ все закончилось. Война стала частью прошлого, и мы все можем вернуться к нормальной жизни, вспомнить, каково это - жить спокойно и мирно, и двигаться дальше. Мы это преодолеем, так ведь?

Практически все головы, что были в зоне его видимости, кивнули. _Неужели это сработало?_ Гарри прошелся взглядом по гриффиндорскому столу, будучи в курсе, что большинство анти-слизеринских настроений исходило именно от его бывшего факультета. На самом деле, ничего удивительно, но все же.

\- То, как именно мы все справимся с последствиями этой войны, в большей степени будет зависеть от вас, ребята, - произнес Гарри всем и каждому ученику в отдельности. - Теперь, когда открытые боевые действия окончены, пора забыть прошлые обиды и протянуть оливковую ветвь Мира. И принять ее, конечно же, - на последнем предложении он кинул короткий взгляд на слизеринский стол.

Сделав глубокий вздох, он приготовился прочесть последний абзац:

\- Мы должны наладить дружеские отношения между факультетами. Под мы я подразумеваю всех - тебя, и тебя, и меня, нас, их, любого - мы все должны приложить усилия и научиться ладить лучше, нежели в прошлом. Это же наше будущее, так? Так что давайте не будем пускать все на самотек и сделаем все возможное, чтобы оно было светлым. Начиная с этого дня, здесь, в этой школе, давайте выберем единство и мир, а не разобщенность и раздоры! Это не сложно - просто попробуйте завести одного нового друга с другого факультета до окончания этого учебного года. Поверьте мне, это не так страшно, как кажется, - замолчав на пару секунд, Гарри широко улыбнулся. - Спасибо большое, что позволили прийти сегодня сюда и выслушали. Надеюсь, что было не слишком скучно. А теперь, давайте есть!

Обрадовавшись, что, наконец, закончил, Гарри отступил на пару шагов от золотой кафедры, за которой директор так любит произносить приветственные слова в начале года, и, сложив свиток со своей речью, сунул его во внутренний карман мантии. Зал взорвался громкими аплодисментами и поздравлениями учеников. Даже слизеринский стол, заметил Гарри, вежливо ему хлопал. Возможно, его известность все же сгодиться на что-то хорошее. Время от времени...

Обойдя преподавательский стол, Гарри направился к свободному стулу между Северусом и МакГонагалл как раз в тот момент, как еда и напитки материализовались из ниоткуда на всех столах одновременно. Отодвинув сидение, он плюхнулся на него, чувствуя глупое удовлетворение от того, что наконец-то все внимание присутствующих в Большом зале больше не сосредоточено на его скромной персоне.

\- Хорошая речь, мистер Поттер, - поздравила Гарри МакГонагалл, когда он придвинулся ближе к столу.

\- Спасибо, профессор, - улыбнулся он ей. Кинув короткий взгляд вправо, он успел заметить, что Снейп смотрит на него с совершенно равнодушным выражением лица.

\- Это не так страшно, как кажется, Поттер? - тихо спросил Северус, приподняв одну бровь.

Гарри почувствовал, как загорелись щеки.

\- Возможно, иногда это может быть страшно по другим причинам, - уступил он. - Но совершенно точно не потому, что мы с разных факультетов, - постарался он сохранить свой голос максимально тихим, чтобы не так уж сильно смущать Северуса. Гарри заметил, что приподнятая бровь на его ответ лишь выгнулась еще сильнее. Снейп едва заметно кивнул и тут же переключил все свое внимание на блюда с едой. Подавив желание улыбнуться (просто на случай, если кто-то за ними наблюдает), Гарри позволил и себе насладиться пиршеством.

Накладывая себе в тарелку еще дымящихся тушеных овощей, Гарри вдруг ощутил мягкое прикосновение к внешней стороне правой ноги. Украдкой взглянув вправо, он наткнулся на полностью игнорирующего его Снейпа, поглощенного наливанием в свой кубок глинтвейна. Но под столом, однако ж, прикосновение к ноге стало лишь более явственным. Гарри мягко кашлянул.

\- Эм, профессор Снейп, не могли бы вы передать мне вино, пожалуйста? - он был рад, что его голос не дрогнул.

\- Конечно, Поттер, - но вместо того, чтобы передать графин в протянутую руку Гарри, Снейп налил вино непосредственно в его кубок, после чего поставил графин обратно на стол. Во время этой короткой сцены их глаза ни на миг не встретились, но нога Снейпа все так же прижималась к ноге Гарри под столом.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Гарри. Он не смог сдержать неровного вздоха. А еще он был очень рад сейчас, что преподавательский стол накрывала длинная, свеженакрахмаленная, белая скатерть. Не будь ее, Северус ни за что бы не прикоснулся к нему в такой обстановке. Забавно, но в данную минуту Гарри был готов сказать спасибо даже за то, что факультеты Слизерина и Гриффиндора были постоянными соперниками во всем - если бы это было иначе, он бы не дал гарантии, что его посадили бы между его любовником и МакГонагалл.

В кратчайшие сроки уровень шума в зале возрос, как припомнил Гарри, до обычного, характерного при ежевечернем приеме пищи. Неожиданно ему пришло в голову, как же тихо они с Ремусом живут на площади Гриммо. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку купить стерео, или любой другой его магический эквивалент, пригодный для использования в старом доме. И, конечно же, небольшую подборку музыки. Вскоре он оказался втянут в легкую беседу с МакГанагалл и мадам Хуч, которая сидела дальше по столу за Северусом и постоянно наклонялась вперед, чтобы довольно громко ответить им что-нибудь. Так - между разговорами, едой и криком приветствия Невиллу, что сидел на другом конце стола, - и прошел ужин. Довольно быстро, по мнению Гарри.

Повернув голову к МакГонагалл, собираясь ответить ей, Гарри почувствовал, как уютное тепло прижимавшейся к нему ноги вдруг пропало - это стало единственным свидетельством того, что Северус поднялся из-за стола. Резко обернувшись, он поднял взгляд на своего любимого, молча пронаблюдав, как тот задвигает свой стул.

\- Снейп, вы разве не останетесь на десерт?

\- Я решил, что съем его немного позже. В тишине и уединении моей гостиной.

Гарри ощутил, как его член дернулся от слов Северуса, сказанных этим низким бархатным голосом.

\- А, понятно. Тогда, до встречи, профессор.

\- Всем - приятно оставаться, - отойдя от стола, Снейп элегантной походкой направился к выходу. Гарри усилием воли заставил себя не смотреть ему в след, гадая при этом, как скоро он сам сможет покинуть благородное собрание и направить свои стопы в подземелья. За "десертом".

\- Похоже, все идет неплохо, да, Поттер? - спросила МакГанагалл, привлекая к себе его внимание, и больно уж понимающе улыбнулась.

Гарри почувствовал, как щеки грозятся вновь залиться румянцем, и силой прогнал краску прочь.

\- Достаточно хорошо, профессор, да. По крайней мере, я так думаю. У меня не так уж и много опыта в подобных вещах... О, - внезапно остановившись, он моргнул и заглянул в глаза своему бывшему преподавателю, - кстати, я, эм... я знаю, что вы знаете, - предательский румянец таки окрасил его щеки нежным розовым цветом, как он ни старался этого избежать.

МакГонагалл легонько похлопала его по руке, покоившейся на скатерти подле тарелки.

\- Не нужно смущаться, мистер Поттер. Я рада за вас. За вас обоих, я хочу сказать, - и умиротворенно улыбнулась, заставив Гарри задуматься, а не перебрала ли немного профессор с глинтвейном. Опустив свой голос до шепота, она продолжила: - Честно говоря, я думаю, что сейчас самое время, чтобы кое-кому из нашего преподавательского состава перепало хоть немного романтики в личной жизни! - вот теперь Гарри был точно уверен, что МакГонагалл хватила лишка с вином. Он просто не мог не улыбнуться, видя своего бывшего декана - обычно суровую и неумолимую ни в чем женщину - так увлеченно рассуждающей о романтике, с легким оттенком грусти в голосе.

Гарри залпом осушил свой бокал и незаметно проверил, как там поживает десерт директора. Обычно он и сам был совсем не прочь отведать чего-нибудь сладкого, содержащего ягоды, мороженое, желе или сиропы, но сегодня все, о чем он мог думать, - это как можно скорее оказаться в объятиях Северуса. Мимолетный, непонятный визит Снейпа накануне вечером лишь сильнее раздразнил Гарри. _Мерлин, как же я хочу этого мужчину._

Они делали... то, что делали... уже почти три месяца, а он все так же не мог насытиться Северусом. Тогда, когда все только начиналось, он мог бы подумать, что это все лишь способ вырваться за рамки программы ("это" - это его внезапное увлечение Снейпом, аурой его темной чувственности, его некрасиво-прекрасным телом, и обещание секса - много секса, много отличного порочного секса, - который Снейп мог ему дать). А после они бы просто вернулись к своему старому алгоритму, подразумевающему взаимную ненависть и все в таком духе. Но на деле все оказалось не так просто. Совсем. У него было несколько недель, чтобы все хорошо обдумать и осознать, что он просто не в состоянии вернуться к старому образу жизни, а еще начать бояться, что Снейп скоро насытится Гарри и решит самостоятельно прервать все это ("это" - это все возрастающее ощущение комфорта в обществе друг друга, все более нежные чувства, расцветающие в груди, сопровождающие все такой же горячий секс, а еще осознание того, что они друг другу все же подходят, что со временем становилось бы все ярче и явственней, и сверху всего страх, что все его чувства односторонни). Гарри вновь поднес к губам кубок, совсем позабыв, что опустошил его несколькими минутами ранее. Тихо вздохнув, он бросил взгляд на десертную миску Дамблдора. А!

\- Директор? Директор Дамблдор, сэр?

Дамблдор опустил ложку в пустую миску и поднял взгляд на Поттера.

\- Да, Гарри, мой дорогой мальчик?

\- Можно мне... В смысле, могу ли я воспользоваться вашим камином, сэр? Если вы уже закончили, конечно.

Дамблдор задержал на нем ненадолго взгляд, яркие, и не скажешь что старческие, светло-голубые глаза сверкали поверх очков-половинок.

\- Конечно же, ты можешь, Гарри. Ты уже готов идти?

Гарри очень старался не выдать своего нетерпения.

\- Только если вы готовы, сэр.

Дамблдор отодвинул от себя на пару дюймов испачканную в потеках мороженого миску и, оттолкнув стул, встал из-за стола.

\- Тогда, пойдем, Гарри.

* * *

Гарри взял протянутую ему коробочку с летучим порохом и, поблагодарив, сделал шаг в сторону камина.

\- Перед твоим уходом, мой мальчик, могу я задать тебе пару вопросов?

Гарри молча выругался и отвернулся от зажженного камина, предварительно стерев со своего лица выражение раздражения по поводу непредвиденной задержки, из-за которой он не смог прямо сейчас отправиться в комнаты Снейпа.

\- Да, сэр?

Дамблдор не спеша обошел рабочий стол и опустился в директорское кресло. Гарри так и остался стоять на коврике, вполне справедливо опасаясь, что, если сядет на один из стульев перед столом, может застрять тут на Мерлин знает сколько времени. Дамблдор закинул в рот лимонную дольку и несколько секунд молча посасывал ее, наслаждаясь вкусом. После чего вдруг улыбнулся, глядя Гарри прямо в глаза, и откинулся на спинку кресла.

\- Ты собираешься к профессору Снейпу, не так ли?

Гарри инстинктивно расправил плечи.

\- К Северусу, да, сэр.

Дамблдор кивнул, будто бы даже каким-то своим мыслям.

\- В последнее время вы, похоже, начали встречаться, да?

 _Мы намного больше, чем просто "начали встречаться", черт возьми_ , - подумал Гарри. И тут же, вспомнив инструкции Снейпа, будто он стоял рядом и диктовал их, Поттер совершенно спокойно возвел вокруг сознания окклюментивный щит.

\- Да, сэр, мы встречаемся.

\- В... романтическом смысле, Гарри?

Гарри показалось, что еще немного, и он ощутит пульсацию в своем знаменитом шраме. _Да, определенно, просто показалось._ Он мысленно тряхнул головой, отгоняя прочь неприятное ощущение, и встал прямее.

\- Я могу ошибаться, но, полагаю, этот вопрос несколько... личного характера. Сэр, - его взгляд, благодаря исключительно воспитанной силе воли и упрямству, смог выдержать пристальный взгляд Дамблдора.

Директор медленно кивнул. Он выглядел едва заметно грустным. Отчасти Гарри надеялся, что реакция МакГонагалл на его отношения со Снейпом будет вроде индикатора чувств и Дамблдора тоже, но, очевидно, этой надежде не суждено было исполниться.

\- Эм... - начал он, но внезапно осознал, что и сам не знает, что именно хочет сказать. - Директор, сэр... - пожал он плечами, не имея представления что еще добавить. - Мы...

\- Вы оба уже взрослые люди, мой мальчик. Ты не должен оправдываться.

Гарри наклонил голову немного вперед, посмотрев на своего бывшего наставника исподлобья. Ему очень не хотелось спорить с этим человеком. Честно. _Но почему же я чувствую себя сейчас так, будто меня оскорбили?_

\- Ну... - произнес он нерешительно, - если я не должен оправдываться, то, пожалуй, я просто пойду. Хорошо? - он почти успел повернуться к камину, когда Дамблдор вновь заговорил.

\- Ты хоть немного думал о будущем, Гарри? Ты ведь все еще очень молод.

Гарри медленно повернулся лицом к Дамблдору, и, сделав глубокий вздох, заставил себя остаться спокойным.

\- Вы намекаете, директор, что... что мне не стоит быть с Северусом?

Дамблдор довольно громко хрустнул лимонной долькой во рту.

\- Конечно же, нет, мой мальчик! Нет, нет... совсем нет. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты обратил свое внимание на множество других возможностей, что сейчас перед тобой открылись. Уничтожив Волдеморта, ты исполнил свое предназначение, и теперь весь мир лежит перед тобой, Гарри. И мне бы очень не хотелось наблюдать, как ты тратишь свое время впустую.

\- _Впустую_?! - Гарри почувствовал, как загорелись щеки, и широко распахнул глаза. - Со всем уважением, сэр, я ничего не трачу _впустую_! - он громко выдохнул через нос. - Мне всегда казалось, что вам нравится Северус, сэр. Что вы любите его почти как сына.

В голубых глазах директора плескалась печаль, когда он вновь посмотрел на Гарри.

\- Могу заверить тебя, что так и есть, мой мальчик. Есть лишь один студент, который обучался и жил в этих стенах, о котором, должен признаться, я заботился сильнее, чем о Северусе.

Даже прекрасно понимая, что Дамблдор имел в виду его самого, Гарри почувствовал только яростное негодование, желая защитить Снейпа ото всех, и никак не отреагировал на мягкость и загадочное мерцание в глазах старого мага.

\- Тогда почему вы против, сэр? Это потому, что мы... - _Мерлин, не могу поверить, что говорю об этом!_ \- Что мы оба мужчины?

Дамблдор медленно покачал головой:

\- Ничего подобного, Гарри, уверяю тебя. Я просто желаю вам обоим счастья. Это все.

\- Но это желание не распространяется на то, чтобы мы нашли это счастье друг в друге, так?

\- У вас разница в возрасте в двадцать лет, мой мальчик...

\- И что с того? МакГонагалл это не волнует! Как и Ремуса! Даже Рон не против! И, честно говоря, если нас с Северусом не волнует разница в возрасте, то какого черта она должна волновать кого-то еще?

\- Он учился здесь, в этой школе, вместе с твоими отцом и матерью, Гарри.

\- Да, мы в курсе. И большую часть последних семи лет мы потратили на то, чтобы преодолеть последствия этого обучения. И у нас это получилось, понятно! Правда получилось, директор Дамблдор, сэр. Просто поверьте мне, ладно? У нас все хорошо. И хотя я и сам не могу в это до конца поверить, но это правда. Нам хорошо вместе. События в Бельведер-Хэмп доказывают это лучше, чем что-либо. Северус и я смогли сделать то, что сделали, потому... благодаря тому, что между нами есть.

\- Ты сейчас самый желанный юноша практически для каждой ведьмы в нашем мире, - напомнил Дамблдор. - Ты уверен, что человек с таким темпераментом, как у Северуса, сможет с этим справиться?

Медленно, но до Гарри все же дошло, что Дамблдор и в самом деле беспокоился о них обоих. Что Северус может пострадать от известности Гарри точно так же, как Гарри - от нежелания Северуса подпускать кого-либо слишком близко. Однако, осознание истинных мотивов Дамблдора никак не притушило раздражения Гарри.

\- Думаю, все возможно... - он зачерпнул немного летучего пороха из коробки. - А сейчас я должен идти, - и развернулся к камину. К счастью, на этот раз Дамблдор не попытался остановить его очередным вопросом, так что Гарри смог произнести четкое: - Личные комнаты профессора Снейпа, - и без дальнейших задержек шагнуть во взметнувшееся зеленое пламя.

* * *

\- Мне так жаль, что утащил тебя - кричащего и упирающегося - от толпы твоих почитателей, Поттер, - съехидничал Снейп, как только Гарри весьма неуклюже вывалился из камина в гостиной декана Слизерина.

Сидя в довольно неудобной позе на голом каменном полу, Гарри глянул исподлобья на своего глумящегося любовника и фыркнул:

\- К твоему сведению, любовь моя, - выплюнул он, встав на ноги и стряхнув копоть с волос, - последнюю четверть часа я пытался отстоять наше право на отношения перед чертовым директором!

Гарри никогда раньше не видел, чтобы выражения на лице Снейпа сменялись с такой скоростью. На самом деле, он даже забеспокоился. Северус не глядя опустился на ближайшую сидячую поверхность, которой оказался диван, и уставился на Гарри. Его и так не радующее красками лицо стало еще бледнее.

\- Могу я узнать, что именно он сказал тебе?

В течение следующих пяти минут Гарри подробно пересказал его крайне неприятный разговор с Дамблдором Северусу. Еще две минуты ушло на весьма образные комментарии, после чего он опустился на Честерфилд подле Снейпа. По прошествии еще трех минут наконец-то настала долгожданная тишина, руки Гарри свободно лежали на плечах Снейпа, пока длинные, ловкие пальцы Снейпа не спеша тянули собачку на молнии джинсов Гарри вниз.

\- То, что Дамблдор против, тебя заводит? - спросил Гарри шепотом, на что Северус демонстративно закатил глаза.

\- Нет, совершенно точно нет, - холодные пальцы извлекли твердеющий на глазах член Гарри из трусов. - Однако, я был "заведен", как ты красноречиво высказался, еще до твоего прихода и пересказа беседы с Альбусом, - быстрая смена дислокации, и вот уже Снейп оказался на коленях перед диваном, а его горячий рот накрыл член Гарри.

Гарри с удовольствием пропустил сквозь пальцы тяжелые волосы Снейпа и уставился на невероятную и восхитительную картину того, как наводящий ужас на всех и каждого мастер Зелий, обхватив ладонями стройные бедра Гарри, увлеченно сосет его каменный член.

\- Ох. Черт, - прошипел Гарри себе под нос. Он постарался хоть ненадолго взять свой голос под контроль: - Может, нам не стоит делать это здесь? То есть, мы же _прямо_ перед камином сидим.

Еще несколько раз впустив и выпустив эрекцию Гарри в рот, Северус поднял темный, обещающий лишь море страсти и удовольствия до самого утра взгляд:

\- Думаешь, нас могут побеспокоить? - спросил он едва касаясь головки члена, что только что сосал.

Гарри постарался собрать вмиг разбежавшиеся мысли в кучку:

\- Нас, ах... нас могут побеспокоить. Никогда не знаешь наверняка. Сам знаешь, - он забыл все, что хотел еще сказать, когда Северус взял член Гарри в рот полностью, до самого горла. Весь мир Гарри сузился до ощущения юркого языка, мягких губ, скользкой слюны и - совсем немного - щекочущих нервы едва заметных прикосновений зубов.

\- Эм.. ох... - усилием воли он заставил себя вспомнить то, что крутилось в его голове совсем недавно. _Невыполнимая задача_ \- прокомментировал эти старания его мозг. - Агрх, прошлым вечером, на площади Гриммо, - он зарылся пальцами в шевелюру Северуса и принялся подушечками несильно массировать слегка вспотевшую кожу у корней. - Зачем ты... ах... приходил? - он замолчал, потеряв всякую возможность говорить, пока Северус переключил все свое внимание на его яйца. - Чего ты хотел?

Северус приподнял голову так, чтобы лишь головка члена Гарри оставалась в кольце его губ:

\- Этого, - ответил он, не выпуская своей добычи изо рта. - Тебя, - его темный взгляд прошелся по телу Гарри, пока не встретился с изумрудным взглядом над ним. Снейп полностью выпустил член Гарри изо рта и довольно облизнулся. - Я хотел тебя, - произнес он просто, бархатный голос - глубокий и темный - словно набатом прогремел в ушах Гарри. - Прости, я не мастер выражать свои чувства.

Прежде, чем Гарри смог что-либо ответить, этот чудесный, волшебный рот, который так часто исторгал из себя нескончаемые потоки насмешек и издевок, вновь полностью вобрал в себя его член. В тот самый первый раз, когда Северус делал ему минет, Гарри отключился, как только кончил ему в рот. Поэтому Гарри очень старался сохранить мысли в достаточной степени ясными, чтобы подобного не повторилось.

Последней мыслью Гарри перед тем, как вновь потерять сознание, было: "Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз..."


	9. Chapter 9

Не глядя, лишь опираясь на ответные сигналы на действия своих губ и рук, Северус почувствовал, как мальчишка затих. Но рефлексы все же взяли верх, и он проглотил выплеснувшуюся ему в рот сперму и продолжил вылизывать член Гарри, пока тот не начал обмякать. Святые угодники, запах мальчишки... Северус глубоко вдохнул, позволив всему своему существу на один упоительно блаженный момент утонуть в Гарри. После чего, аккуратно убрав член Гарри ему в трусы, он оставил маггловские джинсы незастегнутыми.

\- Полагаю, это было вполне удовлетворительно, мистер Поттер? - сев на диван рядом с Гарри, он окинул взглядом его стройное тело. - Поттер? - Северус похлопал ладонью по спокойному лицу мальчишки. - О нет, только не снова. Гарри? - позвал он негромко. - Похоже, мне не стоит больше и пытаться делать тебе минеты, - откинув волосы с лица и сев прямее, он притянул безвольное тело Гарри к себе и бережно обнял.

\- М-м-северус-с? - невнятно пробормотал Гарри где-то через минуту, темноволосая макушка ткнулась Северусу в щеку, когда Поттер резко поднял голову. - Я, что?..

\- Да, ты.

\- Извини.

\- Это неважно. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Гарри загадочно улыбнулся и закинул руки себе за голову:

\- Чувствую, что хочу отправиться в кровать.

\- Тебе все еще нехорошо?

Загадочная улыбка стала коварной:

\- Я хочу пойти в кровать не отдыхать, Снейп, - вытянув руку, Гарри поманил Северуса за собой. - Пойдем?

Выгнув бровь, Северус взялся за предложенную ладонь и поднялся с дивана. Поправив немного задравшийся сюртук, он посмотрел Гарри в глаза:

\- Уверен, что в состоянии продолжать?

\- Ой, только не начинай! - Поттер был уже в дверях спальни. - В прошлый раз, когда ты отсосал мне до полной отключки, ты не был так уж сильно обеспокоен моим самочувствием!

Снейп окинул мальчишку беглым взглядом. Скинув с ног кроссовки, тот был занят расстегиванием мантии и рубашки. Продолжив разглядывать Гарри, Северус почувствовал, как начало портиться его настроение. Тело юноши имело здоровый бледный оттенок, а не болезненно-желтоватый, как его собственный. И хотя Поттер не садился на метлу уже несколько месяцев, мышцы на его руках и ногах были все так же хорошо просматриваемы, как на груди и животе, но котором не было ни капли лишнего жира. Тело Северуса напомнило своему владельцу, что стоило бы перестать заниматься самобичеванием. Отведя взгляд, он занялся пуговицами на сюртуке и рукавах.

\- Погоди, - произнес Гарри, подходя ближе и глядя на Северуса откровенно голодным взглядом. - Позволь мне, - в рекордный срок ловкие пальцы Гарри расстегнули многочисленные пуговички на сюртуке и рубашке Снейпа, после чего стянули все три элемента одежды - включая мантию - одновременно. Северус молча следил, как взгляд зеленых глаз оценивающе прошелся по его теперь уже голому торсу, после чего этот же путь проделали и теплые ладони мальчишки.

Гарри Поттер был кумиром девочек-подростков во всей Британии и за ее пределами. Мальчик с картинки. Его колдографии стоят почти в каждой девичьей спальне Хогвартса. Даже если сейчас Поттер и не заинтересован в продолжении более близкого общения с какой-нибудь симпатичной ведьмочкой, Снейп был уверен, что найдется достаточное количество магов мужского пола, которые с удовольствием запрыгнули бы в постель к национальному герою, представься им такой шанс. Поттер был слишком... очарователен (в своей нескладной манере)... так гибок и тверд, и юн, с бледной гладкой кожей, изумрудными глазами и волосами цвета воронова крыла... очень силен... И что же? Он стоит сейчас здесь, едва ли не буквально поедая глазами далеко не красавца мужчину перед ним.

\- Мерлин, ты невероятен, - пробормотал Гарри благоговейно, легко поглаживая Северуса кончиками пальцев по груди.

\- Похоже, ты все еще не отошел от обморока.

Поттер тихо рассмеялся, его руки опустились на живот Северуса. Снейп ощутил, как все его внутренности будто сжались от легкой ласки, и по коже побежали мурашки.

\- Да ну тебя, Северус. Ты просто не видел себя со стороны, моими глазами. Вот и все. Видел бы ты свою кожу, и глаза, и руки, и плечи, и, о да, ноги... - Гарри тихо опустился на колени; вслед за обувью Снейпа, он снял с него и его черные брюки.

Позволив раздеть себя донага, Северус без возражений пошел за Гарри к своей же кровати, а после лег на нее на спину. Он молча проследил за тем, как Гарри снял с себя всю оставшуюся одежду, после чего забрался к нему на постель. Тепло и нежность их прикосновений дарили обоим намного больше наслаждения, чем такие простые действия, по идее, должны были бы давать. Северус обнял Гарри и потянул на себя, после чего зарылся пальцами в его волосы и наклонил голову к себе, прижавшись к его губам своими.

\- Мерлин, как же давно я ощущал тебя внутри себя, - прошептал Гарри ему в губы.

\- Это было три дня назад. Не преувеличивай.

Гарри игриво прикусил нижнюю губу Северуса.

\- Мм, вечер воскресенья, - прошептал он более хриплым, чем обычно, голосом. - Трахни меня как тогда.

Снейп немного нахмурил брови, вспоминая подробности того вечера. Вечер воскресенья... В тот вечер они выпили просто отвратительно много шампанского... А.

\- Мы тогда были не в кровати, Поттер. Хорошо хоть до твоей спальни успели добраться.

Изумрудные глаза засверкали ярче.

\- Я знаю. Но мне все равно понравилось. Около двери, то есть.

Северус почувствовал, как одна часть его тела, определенно, была согласна с этим маленьким инкубом. Однако, колени и поясница тут же выразили свой протест.

\- Полагаю, что теплая и мягкая кровать в данный момент будет предпочтительней, - говоря это, он прочесал спутавшиеся волосы Гарри четырьмя пальцами, а большим - обвел раковину уха. - Так что, думаю, что сегодня возьму тебя лежащим на спине.

Гарри широко ухмыльнулся:

\- Тебе нравится брать меня лежащим на спине.

\- В самом деле. Гарри Поттера намного проще контролировать в этой позиции, - улучив момент, когда Гарри откроет рот, чтобы высказать свой протест, Северус тут же проник в него языком - прежде, чем тот успел издать хоть звук. Даже после всех этих месяцев их отношений, Поттер все так же ощущался для него сладким запретным плодом, будто губы, которые он сейчас целовал, были чем-то недозволенным для Северуса. Углубив поцелуй, он прижал Гарри теснее к себе и перекатился, чтобы оказаться сверху. Он целовал мальчишку все сильнее и жестче, пока его легкие не начали умолять его хотя бы о капле воздуха. Оторвавшись, он, тяжело дыша, встал на колени между ног Гарри и призвал тюбик со смазкой. Его потемневшие глаза не отрываясь следили за судорожными подъемами и опаданиями грудной клетки Поттера.

Хриплый шепот, полный мольбы и желания, вырывающийся изо рта Гарри, увещевал его не задерживаться с подготовкой. Северус только потрясенно покачал головой:

\- Все такой же нетерпеливый, Поттер.

\- Для тебя? Да, именно такой, - Гарри неторопясь провел ладонью вверх и вниз по своему стоящему колом члену и улыбнулся Северусу. Когда же сразу два смазанных пальца прижались к его входу, улыбка изменилась, став скорее томной. Северус сначала подразнил легкими поглаживаниями кольцо мышц, затем протолкнул внутрь кончик одного пальца, второго, расслабляя сжатые мускулы, разминая их. Гарри извивался на простынях в ожидании, подаваясь навстречу тазом, поощряя тем самым Северуса для более глубокого проникновения. Но безрезультатно. Тот сменил пальцы членом, лишь когда сам решил, что мальчишка готов. Уставившись в глаза Гарри немигающим взглядом, он толкнулся вперед.

Опустив ладони на тело Гарри, Северус, растопырив пальцы, наслаждался ощущением тугой, разгоряченной кожи на элегантно прорисованных ребрах. Подхватив ноги под коленями, Поттер поднял их повыше, в результате чего, не удержавшись, Северус скользнул в его тугой канал резче, чем рассчитывал, и не сдержал низкого стона удовольствия.

\- Тише, Поттер. Я же так могу сделать тебе больно.

Гарри помотал головой из стороны в сторону по подушке:

\- Просто двигайся.

Северус уперся ладонями в кровать, перенеся на них часть веса, и сделал именно так, как просил его молодой любовник. В конце концов, он тоже хотел сейчас именно этого.

\- Ебать, - прошептал Гарри изумленно, смотря Северусу прямо в глаза. Снейп не мог с точностью сказать, было ли это просто восклицание, заявление, просьба или приказ. Его разум решил принять к исполнению все четыре формы разом, после чего его тело посоветовало его уму просто заткнуться и дать ему заняться делом, наконец-таки втрахав мелкого поганца в матрас.

Северус прижался губами к соблазнительной шее Гарри слева в том месте, где она переходила в плечо. Каждый раз, с силой погружаясь в тело под ним, он впивался в эту чувствительную точку губами и зубами.

\- Выйди из меня, - внезапно приказал Гарри. Северус поднял на него недоумевающий взгляд. Что-то не так? Он сделал-таки мальчишке больно? Глаза Поттера были темны от страсти. - Выйди из меня, - повторил он, - а потом снова войди. Сильно. Пожалуйста...

А. Привстав на колени, он медленно вытащил свой ноющий член из тугого прохода Гарри, оставив внутри только головку. Поттер тяжело сглотнул и поднял на него взгляд:

\- Полностью, - попросил он. На лице Гарри отразилось едва заметное чувство потери, когда Северус целиком вышел из него.

Направив свой изнывающий член туда, где сейчас Северус хотел оказаться больше всего, он остановился, ожидая команды Гарри. Размяв пальцы, что все так же удерживали его колени высоко поднятыми и широко разведенными, Гарри кивнул Северусу:

\- Давай. Сильно.

Угол наклона был идеальным, поэтому Северус толкнулся бедрами вперед с такой силой, на какую вообще смог бы решиться, чтобы не повредить Гарри. Его член безо всякого сопротивления скользнул в хорошо смазанный, горячий и узкий вход тела Поттера. О, чертов Мерлин... Для ровного счета, да и просто потому, что это оказалось так безобразно хорошо, Северус вновь полностью вышел и так же с размаху вошел в Гарри. Поттер мог лишь тихо стонать, задыхаясь от переполнявших его ощущений. Черт, да. Северус вновь присосался к облюбованному им местечку на шее Гарри, принявшись трахать его быстро и грубо. Оба жестко двигались навстречу друг другу, будто желая навсегда втереться друг в друга. К вящему неудовольствию громко протестующей кровати под ними.

Взяв лицо Северуса в ладони, Гарри притянул его губы к своим, принявшись беспорядочно целовать их куда придется. Его член запульсировал, зажатый меж двух тел, и излился второй раз за этот вечер. Вскоре Северус последовал за ним, сотрясаясь от финальных фрикций, заполняя нутро Гарри густой спермой. Ослабевшие руки были больше не в состоянии держать своего хозяина, и Северус упал прямо на Гарри. Его губы сами собой потянулись к засосу на шее любимого и, вместе с языком, как бы извиняясь, принялись успокаивающе ласкать лиловое пятно, пока сам Северус шептал слова любви прямо во влажную плоть.

* * *

Едва касаясь, Гарри обводил пальцем контур Темной метки на предплечье Северуса. После окончательного исчезновения Волдеморта с лица земли, она начала бледнеть и сейчас была светлее, чем когда-либо раньше. Снейп сомневался, что она когда-нибудь пропадет совсем, но, по крайней мере, в настоящее время ее границы стали столь расплывчаты, что, если прищуриться, то можно было даже представить, что кожа в этом месте так же чиста, как когда ему было всего лишь семнадцать. Гарри нравилось следить за постепенным исчезновением этой гадости, так что в последнее время, уже когда они отдыхали, лежа в кровати, его частенько можно было застать за поглаживанием руки Северуса в этом месте. Какое-то время назад, когда только заметил это постепенное выцветание метки, Гарри надеялся, что и с его знаменитым шрамом произойдет то же самое. В тот раз он даже подбежал к зеркалу, но не нашел никаких изменений в своей отметине. Снейпу тогда пришлось весьма подробно описать все неприятные подробности проведения довольно интимного ритуала наложения Морсморде, чтобы заставить Поттера поверить, что, хоть обе их метки и наложены Темным Лордом, имеют совершенно разную магическую подкладку.

\- Не думаю, что Дамблдор на самом деле понимает, что с нами делать, - пробормотал Гарри, нежась в ленивых, посторгазменных объятиях Северуса.

Лежа тесно прижавшись к Гарри сзади, Северус лишь крепче обнял его:

\- Я и сам не уверен, что понимаю, что именно с нами делать, - произнес он в темную макушку.

\- Наверно, он просто беспокоится о нас.

Снейп кивнул:

\- Не могу не заметить, что его беспокойство небеспричинно.

Гарри немного повернул голову, стараясь заглянуть Северусу в лицо.

\- Сам подумай, - продолжил Северус. - Очень мало шансов, что из нас выйдет хорошая пара, Поттер. Мы не подходим друг другу по множеству показателей.

\- Но зато идеально подходим по оставшимся!

Северус успокаивающе погладил Гарри по щеке:

\- Тише. Да, по оставшимся мы подходим. Но не забывай как о двадцатилетней разнице в возрасте, так и о пропасти между нашими социальными положениями в обществе. К тому же, принадлежность к разным поколениям, должен заметить, ставит перед нами совершенно разные цели в жизни. Бесполезно игнорировать или пытаться протестовать против этих фактов, Гарри. Такова реальность.

\- _Наша_ реальность, да, - развернувшись в руках Северуса, Гарри лег к нему лицом. - В этом же все дело, согласись. Что она _наша_. Неважно, есть ли у нас проблемы и каковы они. Пока мы решаем их как _наши_ проблемы, а не как твои и мои, тогда мы сможем преодолеть их. Так? В каждых отношениях есть свои личные трудности, Северус. Они так же уникальны, как и эти отношения, - он испытывающе заглянул Северусу в глаза, приподнявшись на локте. - Мы ничем не отличаемся от других пар в этом отношении.

Северус негромко усмехнулся и опустил свое татуированное предплечье на упругое бедро мальчишки.

\- Можешь выслушать меня, молча и не прерывая, Гарри?

\- Конечно.

Снейп только приподнял бровь.

\- Я не принадлежу к тому типу людей, кто разбрызгивает свои эмоции и восторги по любому поводу на каждом шагу без перерыва. Но я хотел рассказать тебе кое-что важное. Позволишь?

На лице Гарри застыло выражение полной сосредоточенности и серьезности. Возможно даже, что в глубине его глазах мелькнул страх. Возможно. Северус сделал глубоких вздох.

\- То, что я позволил себе увлечься тобой, Поттер, в некоторой степени ставит меня в тупик, так сказать, выбивает почву из-под ног. Я веду очень уединенный образ жизни. И я чувствую потребность держать то, что мне дорого, на коротком поводке. Причины такого поведения - мое личное дело, и я не обязан перед тобой по этому поводу оправдываться, - он замолчал на пару секунд. - Так что... Я сбит с толку тем, что позволил себе... выбрать тебя. Я не хочу тебя расстраивать, Гарри, поверь, но ты и в самом деле не лучший выбор для меня. Ты знаменит, любим толпой, и в нашем мире едва ли найдется человек, не желающий узнать тебя поближе, или, хотя бы, узнать о тебе побольше. Люди очень жадны до новой информации о тебе, им нравится эта видимость причастности к твоей жизни. А если я буду частью этой жизни, они будут желать узнать побольше и обо мне. И, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что эта перспектива меня не радует. Совершенно. Альбус прав в том, что питает опасения по поводу моей способности справиться с этим, справиться с твоей известностью. Он достаточно хорошо меня знает, Гарри.

\- Ты... Ты же не хочешь порвать со мной? Нет?

Северус сдержался, чтобы не ответить на едва скрываемую боль в голосе своего любимого.

\- Я просил тебя не прерывать меня, Поттер. И нет, я не хочу "порвать" с тобой, дурной ты ребенок, - глядя на расплывшуюся на лице Гарри сияющую улыбку, ему пришлось подавить в себе порыв крепче прижать его к себе. Просто от того, как искренен и красив Гарри был в этот момент. - Как ты вообще мог такое подумать? - добавил он тихо. - Гарри, я скажу это лишь один раз. И то только потому, что мне важно, чтобы ты это знал. Больше ты от меня этого никогда не услышишь, - он проглотил внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле. - Наши отношения пугают меня. Я боюсь, что они угроза той жизни, что я себе создал. Больше, чем угрожало мое прошлое. Больше, чем это уродство на моей руке когда-либо угрожало. Ты можешь уничтожить меня, Гарри. Или же, если быть точным, не именно ты (потому что, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, насколько ты дорог и уникален для меня) - но то, кто ты есть, что ты олицетворяешь в нашем мире, может уничтожить меня. И, если быть абсолютно честным, я не вижу, как именно мы можем изменить сложившуюся ситуацию. Я не вижу, как именно ты сможешь и дальше быть Гарри Поттером и делить свою жизнь со мной, или наоборот. Я не вижу ни одного способа для нас, чтобы остаться самими собой и одновременно быть вместе.

Изумрудные глаза становились все более влажными по мере того, как говорил Снейп. Он опасался что припухшие губы сейчас раскроются только для того, чтобы, дрожа, излить на него поток обвинений в ответ на его признание. Но вместо этого он наблюдал, как Гарри не без труда взял себя в руки и, смахнув лишнюю влагу с глаз, облизал пересохшие губы и упрямо выставил вперед подбородок.

\- Тогда, мы найдем способ, - голос Гарри был тверд и непреклонен. Несомненно, такой голос мог принадлежать только взрослому, без вариантов.

Северус слегка нахмурился в ответ. Это было не подростковое бездумное игнорирование фактов, слепо отвергающее очевидное, вне зависимости от только что услышанного. И даже не типичное гриффиндорское наплевательское отношение к любым опасностям.

То, что он сейчас услышал, было упрямство Гарри чертова Поттера, самого сильного волшебника в мире и самого опасного мага современности. Этот человек не потерпел бы никаких возражений. Северус кивнул:

\- Да, - произнес он коротко и ответил на властный поцелуй Гарри.

* * *

\- Мистер Поттер? - Минерва уставилась на Гарри в шоке. Из тут же забытой ложки с овсянкой в ее ослабевшей руке начала капать каша - к счастью, обратно в тарелку.

Снейп увидел ухмылку Поттера и, тихо забавляясь ситуацией, покачал головой:

\- Он не захотел прислушаться к голосу разума, Минерва. Даже угроза отлевитировать его к камину не помогла.

Гарри выдвинул стул за профессорским столом и плюхнулся на него, тут же принявшись рассматривать содержание расставленных к завтраку блюд с энтузиазмом взрослого голодного мужчины.

\- Вчера я был гостем школы, так? - пожал он беспечно плечами и переложил себе в тарелку несколько кусков яичницы. - А почетные гости довольно часто остаются на ночь и лишь утром отбывают домой. Студенты даже и не заметят.

Минерва одарила Снейпа немного удивленным взглядом, после чего вернулась к забытой овсянке. Северус же решил сделать себе на завтрак чашку крепкого чая, одновременно с этим незаметно наблюдая за своими слизеринцами.

\- Всем доброе утро! - веселым тоном поприветствовал профессоров Альбус. Подтянув вверх длинные рукава своей канареечно-желтой мантии, он чинно опустился на свой стул-трон во главе стола. - А! Гарри, мой мальчик! Полагаю, ты хорошо спал?

Поттер уверенно встретился с мерцающим взглядом директора:

\- Да, сэр. Спасибо. Очень хорошо. На самом деле, это было словно вновь оказаться дома.

Альбус уставился на него поверх очков-половинок, а Гарри невозмутимо вернулся к своему завтраку. Спустя пару мгновений Северус увидел, как взгляд голубых глаз Альбуса перешел уже на него. Как обычно коротко кивнув в знак приветствия, Северус перевел все свое внимание на французские тосты.

Высоко над всеми дюжинами за дюжинами в Большой зал прибывали совы, доставляя посылки и письма адресатам. Северус, как и всегда, их игнорировал, полностью сосредоточившись на завтраке и колене Поттера, прижимающемся к нему под столом.

\- О, смотрите-ка! - удивленный возглас Минервы вернул внимание Северуса к действительности. Четыре одинаковых почтовых совы приземлились на преподавательский стол. Одна наслаждалась поглаживаниями по голове от Альбуса, вторая едва не запуталась в бороде Хагрида, третью отгоняла от своей овсянки Минерва, а четвертая уставилась прямо на Северуса, стоя подле его чашки с чаем.

\- Думаю, я знаю, что в привязанном к ее лапе послании, - произнес Гарри.

Протянув руку, Северус сорвал небольшой цилиндр с лапы все так же грозно разглядывающей его совы.

\- У меня нет лакомств для сов, - произнес он, так же грозно глянув на нее в ответ. Но, смягчившись, отломил кусок от своего французского тоста и протянул ей. Птица приняла угощение, после чего улетела прочь.

\- Да иди ты! - пробасил Хагрид со своего конца стола. - Второго класса! Не ожидал такого! Думал, третий - это потолок. Но второго! Как это мило!

Снейп опустил взгляд на цилиндр и моргнул.

\- Открой, Северус, - прошептал ему Гарри.

Снейп вскрыл один из концов цилиндра, и из него выпал свиток из высококачественного пергамента, едва не попав в тарелку с завтраком. Взяв свиток в руки, Северус стянул с него декоративную ленту. После этого тот будто бы по волшебству самостоятельно развернулся и завис в воздухе перед его лицом.

 _Орден Мерлина (второго класса). Вручается Северусу Т. Снейпу в благодарность за заслуги перед достопочтенным сообществом Магмира Британии._

Северус повернулся к остальным. У Минервы было все то же самое. Даже Альбусу достался Орден так же второго класса. Министерство Магии наградило Снейпа медалью того же ранга, что и у Альбуса Дамблдора? Это было... за гранью его понимания.

\- Поздравляю, профессор, - голос принадлежал Невиллу Лонгботтому, с осторожностью заглядывающему в его свиток, стоя при этом по другую сторону от Гарри. Просто на всякий случай, если вдруг Северус неадекватно отреагирует на его слова.

\- Я... спасибо, профессор Лонгботтом, - Снейп посмотрел на Гарри, который улыбался так широко, что его челюсть, должно быть, ужасно болела от подобных упражнений.

\- У тебя получилось, - произнес Гарри, не меняя выражения лица. - Я знал, что ты тоже получишь свой Орден.

Внезапно их прервало появление второй совы. Совсем крошки. Она взволнованно прыгала по столу вперед и назад, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание Северуса.

\- Сычик? - немного растеряно спросил Поттер. - О, нет, ты не Сычик. Так ведь, малютка? Ты просто на него похожа, - он осторожно погладил пальцем ее по спине. - Думаю, она здесь из-за тебя, Снейп.

Северус нетерпеливо отложил в сторону свой Орден Мерлина и потянулся за конвертом, привязанным к маленькой лапке птицы. Отломив еще кусочек от своего тоста, он кинул его мелкой надоеде. Этот кусок очень забавно смотрелся в крохотном клюве совы, когда она взлетела и отправилась прочь от профессорского стола, оставив Северуса хмуро рассматривать странную подпись на конверте. А вскрыв его и прочитав содержание единственного листа пергамента, он нахмурился его сильнее.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри покосился на письмо в руках Северуса. Похоже, тот прочел его за одно мгновение. Хотя, Гарри успел понять, что оно не на английском. Да и завтрак на данный момент был для него приоритетнее.

\- Я должен ехать в Мюнхен, - пробормотал Северус себе под нос. - Сейчас же.

\- Что? - Гарри оторвался от своей яичницы. - Что значит... - поняв, что говорит слишком громко, Гарри тут же сбавил громкость и напор. - Что значит, ты должен ехать в Мюнхен сейчас же? Что случилось?

\- Держи, - Снейп пододвинул пергамент ближе к Гарри. - Сам прочти.

Гарри опустил взгляд на письмо, лежащее перед ним на столе.

 _"Sehr geehrter Herr Snape, Mein Name ist Elise Werner und ich schreibe Ihnen im Namen meines Nachbarn, Herrn Draco Malfoy."_

Кроме имен Снейпа и Драко Гарри ничего не смог в нем разобрать.

\- Я не могу прочесть, - ответил он немного смущенно. - Оно на каком-то другом языке.

Северус посмотрел на него с таким видом, будто хотел обозвать Гарри всеми вариациями слова "идиот", какие только смог бы придумать. А Снейп знал их множество.

\- Возьми его в руки, Поттер, - рыкнул он тихо, - и прочти.

Гарри попытался было ответить Северусу тем же взглядом, но после решил не развивать тему. Вздохнув, он положил вилку на стол и взял нечитаемое письмо. Однако, как только оно оказалось у него в руке, слова будто бы обрели четкость для него.

 _"Дорогой мистер Снейп, меня зовут Элиза Вернер. Я пишу вам от имени моего соседа, мистера Драко Малфоя."_

Гарри бросил взгляд на Северуса, осознав, что выглядит сейчас довольно глупо.

\- Я подумал, что оно на другом языке, - пробормотал он в свою защиту.

\- Так и есть, Поттер. Оно на немецком, - сверкнул Северус темным взглядом. - Но написано на пергаменте-переводчике. Даже если его возьмет кто-то, кто будет знать только суахили, так же прочтет его без каких-либо проблем, - Северус смог лишь покачать головой по поводу недостатка знаний у Поттера.

Гарри тут же ощетинился:

\- О'кей, мы оба в курсе, что ты знаешь о магмире больше моего. Не обязательно каждый раз из-за этого раздражаться.

\- Раздражаться?

Гарри пришлось прикусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос над возмущенным шепотом Снейпа. Чтобы избежать даже небольшого ухудшения их отношений, он лишь сильнее склонил голову и продолжил чтение.

 _"Мистер Малфой, похоже, вас высоко ценит и всегда отзывается только в положительных тонах. Ситуация критическая, хотя мистер Малфой это и отрицает. Он запретил мне связываться с вами. Но здоровье мистера Малфоя неважное. Хотя, после потери всей семьи, это и неудивительно. Умоляю вас, если мистер Малфой хоть сколько-нибудь вам дорог, пожалуйста, приезжайте в Мюнхен. Вы нужны ему. С уважением, Элиза Вернер."_

Гарри поднял взгляд на Северуса, явно прочитав в его глазах тревогу.

\- Я поеду с тобой.

\- Конечно же, нет. Это исключено.

\- Если поедешь ты, то поеду и я. А если это ловушка? Может, Драко все еще общается с теми Пожирателями, кому удалось скрыться. А ведь они все теперь в курсе, что ты был шпионом все это время, так ведь? - Гарри вернул письмо Снейпу. - Ты не поедешь один, Северус. И если ты попытаешься возразить, я начну отвечать тебе очень громко. Так, чтобы услышали абсолютно все, - он одарил мужчину широкой улыбкой - эдакой смесью коварства и безбашенной надежды на то, что он тянет свою птицу удачи за хвост не слишком сильно. - Включая твоих дорогих слизеринцев.

Северус сжал левую ладонь, что лежала на столе около тарелки, в кулак, до побелевших костяшек.

\- Уйди, - рыкнул он.

\- Почему? - Гарри попытался сдержать в своем голосе хоть часть той боли, что сейчас испытал.

Глаза Северуса сверкали темным ониксом.

\- Можешь набить свои карманы булочками или еще чем со стола, если надо, но после ты должен тут же уйти. Чтобы не получилось так, что все увидели, что мы покинули Хогвартс вместе, чертов идиот.

\- Оу.

 _"Тупица"_ , - подумал Гарри про себя.

\- Воспользуйся летучим порохом в учительской. Я прибуду на площадь Гриммо вскоре после. С собой бери только самое необходимое.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотал Гарри. - До скорого, - зацепив вилкой особо большой кусок яичницы, он затолкал его себе в рот, после чего схватил пару тостов и, отодвинув стул, вскочил на ноги. - Думаю, мне уже пора, - попытался сказать он с набитым ртом до того, как осознал, что ему вообще не стоило его открывать, пока в нем находится столько пищи. Пожав плечами в качестве извинения, которое только он и мог принести в данных обстоятельствах, Гарри направился к боковой двери, которой обычно пользовались учителя. Выйдя из Большого зала, он еще успел услышать, как Северус обратился к Дамблдору по поводу письма из Мюнхена.

* * *

Гарри все так же терпеть не мог путешествовать порт-ключами. И он никогда не путешествовал любым магическим способом так далеко. Хотя, если подумать, он не путешествовал на такие расстояния и обычным транспортом.

\- Я еще никогда не был так далеко от дома, - произнес он, когда они оказались в переулке в районе Хайдхаузен в Мюнхене.

\- Постарайся не забыть, что мы здесь не в отпуске, - Северус спрятал порт-ключ в одном из карманов своей вместительной мантии и зашагал прямиком к выходу из переулка.

Внезапно Гарри ощутил довольно сильное и совершенно детское желание показать Северусу язык. Вместо этого он закинул свой черный рюкзак на плечо и поплелся следом за Снейпом, полусерьезно гадая, есть ли у него причины ревновать своего любимого к Драко, чье незавидное положение заставляло Северуса так нещадно его третировать.

\- Так... ты знаешь, куда нам надо? - обойдя Северуса, он зашагал сбоку от него, одновременно прибавив шаг, чтобы поспевать за его стремительной походкой.

\- Адрес был на конверте, Поттер.

\- Да... но ты в курсе, куда мы идем?

Северус бросил на него короткий взгляд:

\- Уже недалеко.

\- То есть, ты ориентируешься в Мюнхене?

\- Немного.

\- Человек со множеством секретов, не так ли?

\- Ты сумел вытащить пару из них на поверхность.

Гарри усмехнулся. Улица, по которой они шли, была застроена довольно представительными домами. Большинство из них было в пять-шесть этажей высотой. Довольно старые, но не утратившие своей красоты под присмотром заботливых рук. Дважды свернув налево, они оказались среди домов поменьше, но все таких же представительных. Свернув направо на улочку поуже, они зашагали среди домов гораздо старше уже виденных. Достав из кармана письмо, Северус сверился с номером дома, указанном на конверте. Перейдя проезжую часть, он подошел к домам на другой стороне. Гарри молча следовал за ним.

Дом под номером тридцать семь был сделан из красного кирпича и светлого камня, обрамлявшего дверные и оконные проемы. Большой латунный дверной молоток, которым Северус громко постучал в дверь, был отлит в форме головы медведя.

\- Это дом Драко?

Северус оглянулся по сторонам:

\- Нет. Драко живет либо в доме номер тридцать пять, либо тридцать девять. Наше письмо было подписано этим номером.

Гарри едва только успел почувствовать огонек тепла в области груди от этого "наше письмо", как дверь широко распахнулась. На пороге появилась тучного телосложения довольно немолодая женщина и оценивающе окинула их суровым взглядом.

\- Фрау Вернер? - спросил Северус. Его "В" было больше похоже на "У".

\- Ja? - произнесла она подозрительно.

\- Профессор Северус Снейп, - представился маг и поклонился так идеально и учтиво, что Гарри почти ожидал, что в конце тот непременно цокнет каблуками. Собственно, как он и сделал.

На лице женщины появилась улыбка облегчения:

\- А! Герр Снейп! - отступив вглубь дома, она жестом пригласила обоих войти внутрь.

\- Sprechen sie Englisch, фрау Вернер? - спросил Северус, как только они оказались в прихожей.

\- Да, - улыбнулась она. - Я немного говорю по-английски. Я не могу писать, но говорить... - пожав плечами, она вновь улыбнулась.

\- Замечательно, - кивнул Северус. - Боюсь, мой немецкий чудовищен. - Положив правую руку на плечо Гарри, он продолжил: - Позвольте представить вам моего ассистента. Мистер Гарольд Эванс.

 _Гарольд Эванс?_ Гарри недоуменно покосился на Снейпа, после чего вновь посмотрел на хозяйку дома и улыбнулся:

\- Здравствуйте.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Эванс, - ответила она теплой улыбкой. - Добро пожаловать в Мюнхен.

\- Спасибо. Здесь очень здорово. Ну, то есть, то, что я уже успел увидеть.

\- Пожалуйста, проходите, - фрау Вернер проводила их по длинному коридору до большой, светлой и уютной кухни, с разогретой печью и витающими в воздухе соблазнительными запахами готовки.

Гарри и Северуса усадили за стол, а хозяйка принялась хлопотать над чаем и сбором подноса со сладкими мелочами к нему.

\- Все это я испекла сама, - произнесла она с гордостью в голосе, расставляя на столе сладости. - У меня есть свой небольшой магазинчик. Пожалуйста, угощайтесь.

Гарри чуть ли не с детской радостью и аппетитом ринулся опробовать весь ассортимент. _Боже, они все просто восхитительны! Дамблдор и Рон были бы в восторге. Это все равно, что быть в гостях у хозяйки Сладкого Королевства!_ И только когда Северус аккуратно подцепил с одной из тарелочек трюфель из темного шоколада, Гарри осознал, что никогда раньше не видел, чтобы тот когда-нибудь ел какие-то иные сладости, кроме стандартного хогвартского обеденного десерта. Мастер Зелий лишь одаривал Дамблдора нечитаемым взглядом, когда тот в очередной раз предлагал ему лимонную дольку или леденцов. Гарри и не заметил, как замер (и некстати завелся) от вида своего любовника, сдержанно облизывающего свои длинные, перепачканные в шоколаде пальцы. _Черт, быть обуреваемым гормонами подростком временами может быть крайне неудобно..._

Когда фрау Вернер наконец-таки села за стол рядом с ними, Снейп, не теряя даром времени, перешел сразу к причине их пребывания здесь.

\- Могу я узнать, что с Драко? - спросил он. Для Гарри его голос прозвучал словно тот темный шоколад, которым Северус только что угощался. Он незаметно скрестил ноги под столом.

\- Такой красивый молодой человек, - грустно произнесла она, покачав головой.

Первой реакцией Гарри было рассмеяться или поиздеваться над подобным описанием внешности его заклятого врага, он он держал себя под контролем и лишь продолжал молча потягивать свой чай.

\- Эти Малфои, - продолжила фрау Вернер, - богатая семья, да?

Снейп немного помедлил прежде, чем один раз коротко кивнуть в знак подтверждения.

\- И они много потеряли на этой войне, которую вы, англичане, совсем недавно вели? - на этот раз она не ждала подтверждения от Снейпа. - Дракон рассказал мне, что его отец в тюрьме. А его мать... - фрау Вернер тяжело вздохнула, - Ну, похоже, он не знает, что именно с ней случилось. Бедняжка.

Гарри мог только порадоваться, что его рот в данный момент был занят фруктовой пастилой, потому что иначе, он был уверен, он бы в голос рассмеялся, услышав, как Драко называют "бедняжкой".

Фрау Вернер постучала своими короткими пальцами по стенкам своей чашки с чаем:

\- Мне кажется, с его разумом не все в порядке, герр Снейп. Как и с его телом. Он такой худой. Так мало спит. Порой, шумы из его дома не прекращаются по несколько дней кряду. - Она задержалась взглядом на пару секунд на Гарри, затем вновь посмотрела на Северуса. - Стоит ли вашему молодому ассистенту слушать подобные вещи? - спросила она негромко.

\- Какие вещи? - тут же встрепенулся Гарри.

Снейп бросил на него такой взгляд, который еще в бытность Гарри студентом обычно сопровождался восклицанием _"Тихо!"_ , после чего вернулся к женщине:

\- Мистер Эванс может слушать все, что и я, фрау Вернер.

Она кивнула и какое-то время, не отрываясь, молча смотрела в свою чашку.

\- Мне кажется, мальчик сознательно... уничтожает себя. Возможно, что и не только себя. Он пьет, потакает своим порокам. Темным порокам. Иногда я слышу доносящиеся из его дома голоса, хотя он утверждает, что живет один. - Женщина наклонилась чуть вперед, уставившись Северусу в глаза прямым взглядом: - Жиголо, - почти прошептала она.

Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза сами собой полезли на лоб от такого заявления. _Драко нанимает себе мужчин-проституток? Это точно? Драко же натурал! Или нет? Но он точно побывал в постели у большей части слизеринок семикурсниц, когда был на последнем курсе Хогвартса. Да и у других факультетов тоже. Он уж точно никогда не был обделен женским вниманием._ Возможно, Северус знал что-то еще, потому что он совершенно не казался удивленным услышанным. Да даже если и не знал, он мог и притвориться, так ведь? Даже будучи шокирован новой информацией, Гарри сделал очередной глоток чая и молча следил за беседой.

\- Понятно, - все, что ответил Северус. Фрау Вернер успела обновить чай в своей чашке, когда он, глянув в сторону Гарри, заговорил вновь: - Думаю, мне стоит навестить мистера Малфоя сейчас же. Могу я узнать номер его дома?

\- Тридцать девять, - ответила женщина, указывая в стену слева. - Составить вам компанию?

Снейп поднялся из-за стола и покачал головой:

\- Спасибо, но нет. Мистер Эванс и я дальше справимся сами.

Взяв пример с Северуса, Гарри допил свой чай, опустил чашку на блюдце, встал и придвинул стул к столу. Фрау Вернер тоже поднялась на ноги и пошла за Снейпом, направившимся обратно в коридор.

\- Спасибо вам, сударыня, - произнес Северус, когда вся компания оказалась у входной двери, - за то, что рассказали мне все. И за письмо. Я сообщу вам об успехах, - и кивнул на прощание.

Пока придерживала дверь и прощалась с обоими, фрау Вернер пообещала напечь им сладостей к следующему визиту. Улыбнувшись напоследок Гарри, она еще раз помахала ему рукой и закрыла дверь.

Развернувшись, Гарри пошел следом за Северусом вверх по улице, тысяча вопросов крутилось у него в голове, словно рой пчел. Снейп же просканировал взглядом улицу, сначала в одну сторону, потом - в другую, без сомнения, проверяя прихожих, затем вытащил свою палочку и направил ее на входную дверь дома Драко.

\- И никакой защиты, Малфой? - пробормотал Северус себе под нос. - О чем ты думаешь вообще? - направив кончик палочки на замочную скважину, он произнес тихое _Алохомора_. Замок щелкнул, и дверь бесшумно отворилась.

Дом оказался зеркальным отражением дома фрау Вернер - длинный коридор с несколькими дверями по одной стороне, заканчивающийся кухней. Никого не найдя на первом этаже, Северус с Гарри поднялись на второй. В нескольких комнатах отсутствовала даже мебель, а еще одна, похоже, использовалась как комната отдыха. Хотя ее внутреннее убранство больше подошло бы маггловскому студенческому общежитию, а не молодому чистокровному магу.

В ней, среди множества пустых бутылок из-под вина и пива, пластиковых контейнеров для еды на вынос, стопок музыкальных дисков и прочей мелочи, ссутулилось худая, белобрысая фигура, сложившая голову на руки, локтями упирающиеся на заваленный всяким хламом стол.

\- Он спит? - прошептал Гарри.

\- Очень на это надеюсь, - последовал короткий ответ.

Снейп пнул бутылку со своего пути и направился вглубь комнаты. Осторожно положив на выглядящее костлявым даже под одеждой плечо Драко руку, он слегка его потряс. Светловолосая голова немного шевельнулась, и Гарри мог поклясться, что услышал тихий стон. Он медленно облегченно выдохнул - по крайней мере, тот был жив.

\- Мистер Малфой? - Северус потряс его за плечо более интенсивно. - Малфой, очнитесь! - последовал очередной стон, и Драко сдвинулся ровно настолько, что его голова съехала с рук и глухо стукнулась о столешницу. Было похоже, что это большее, на что он был способен в нынешнем состоянии. Нетерпеливо фыркнув, Снейп отпустил плечо юноши и, собрав в кулак его светлые волосы на затылке, поднял голову Драко, заглянув ему в лицо.

Драко выглядел ужасно. Слишком бледный, даже для Малфоя, и с фиолетовыми мешками под глазами. Губы потрескались от недостатка влаги, а скулы - всегда имевшие утонченный нежный изгиб - сейчас выглядели слишком заострившимися на фоне резко осунувшегося лица. Снейп опустил голову Драко обратно на стол и решил проверить левое предплечье юноши.

Гарри прошел дальше в комнату и встал за спиной у Северуса как раз в тот момент, когда тот задрал левый рукав черной рубашки Драко.

\- Черт возьми, - сдавленно прошептал он, глядя на месиво на предплечье Драко.

Как и метка Снейпа, эта тоже стала заметно бледнее. Гарри предполагал, что все всё еще оставшиеся в живых Пожиратели Смерти должны были отметить, что их метки стали бледнеть с того времени, как Волдеморт был уничтожен. Но в отличии от метки Северуса, эта вся была испещрена порезами разной степени тяжести и заживления. Старые шрамы и полосы зарубцевавшейся плоти, соседствовали с едва затянувшимися ранами и свежими, еще кровоточащими порезами. Гарри пришел к выводу, что Драко, похоже, регулярно пытался в прямом смысле соскрести метку со своей руки.

Тяжелый вздох Северуса, казалось, заполнил собой комнату.

\- Глупый, глупый мальчишка, - произнес он тихо и мрачно, едва сдерживая эмоции. Гарри не смог бы сейчас сказать точно почему, но вид всегда такого сдержанного мужчины, так сильно отреагировавшего на столь жалкую сцену, заставил его сердце сжаться от боли. Он смотрел, как Северус аккуратно взял предплечье Драко обеими руками - одной придержал локоть, второй мягко обхватил тонкое запястье - и склонился над измученной плотью: - Это не поможет, Драко, - прошептал он бессознательному Малфою. - Ничто не поможет.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от нездорового обаяния изуродованной руки Драко, Гарри заглянул в лицо своему любимому. Тон, каким Северус произнес эти слова... Гарри подошел к нему вплотную и, обняв за пояс, уткнулся носом ему в спину, ощущая как в данный момент был напряжен Северус.

\- Пойдем, - прошептал он в грубую ткань школьной профессорской мантии. Сделав шаг назад, он положил руку Снейпу на плечо. - Пойдем, - повторил Гарри более уверенно. Медленно увеличивая давление, он в конце концов смог привлечь к себе внимание Северуса, до этого полностью поглощенного созерцанием руки Драко, и увести его в коридор.

\- Все будет в порядке, - успокаивающе произнес Гарри, когда те оказались вне комнаты. Он пригладил длинную темную прядь, закрывшую лицо Северуса, и заглянул в его черные бездонные глаза. - Мы здесь, - негромко ласково продолжил он, - мы ему поможем. С ним все будет в порядке.

Снейп уставился Гарри в глаза долгим, нечитаемым взглядом. Затем резко склонился к нему и впился в его губы властным, и в то же время сладко-горьким поцелуем. Застигнутый врасплох, Гарри оказался прижат к стене коридора сильным телом Северуса, окружен им, и не заметил, как утонул в его поцелуе. Вцепившись в мантию, он старался сильнее прижать Северуса к себе, надеясь, что он и в самом деле сможет таким образом прогнать прочь тревогу своего любимого. Если только сможет сделать этот поцелуй идеальным.

\- Ты останешься со мной? - пробормотал Северус ему в губы, использовав точно такую же формулировку вопроса, какую использовал Гарри перед тем, как они отправились на последнюю битву с Волдемортом.

\- Да, останусь, - произнес Гарри, не отрываясь от губ Северуса и повторив его ответ на это вопрос.

Северус разорвал их поцелуй и прижался ко лбу Гарри своим:

\- Спасибо.

Гарри переместил ладонь с плеча Северуса ему на заднюю часть шеи и, пропустив сквозь пальцы тяжелые черные пряди, остановился на теплой коже затылка. Мягко нажав на него, он притянул губы Северуса в очередной поцелуй.

 _Вы никогда не сможете точно предсказать, чем может обернется ваш день_ , - подумал про себя Гарри. - _Еще даже не время полудня, а я целую Северуса в коридоре странного дома где-то посреди Германии._ Он обвил язык Северуса своим и застонал в теплый и влажный рот, который так любил.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Драко? Это ты?

Северус мгновенно оторвался от губ Гарри и посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда донесся незнакомый голос. Коридор, в котором они с Поттером сейчас стояли, заканчивался дверью, за которой могла находиться только комната с окнами на главную улицу. Скорее всего она и была спальней Драко, раз уж во всех ранее осмотренных помещениях ничего похожего на кровать не наблюдалось.

Будучи все еще раскрасневшимся после поцелуев и часто дыша, Поттер все же сообразил достать палочку и медленно двинулся к закрытой двери. Поспешно протерев влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони, Снейп так же достал свою волшебную палочку и обошел Гарри, чтобы что бы ни пряталось по ту сторону двери, столкнулось сначала с ним, а не с его любовником. Медленно и максимально тихо Северус повернул дверную ручку и толкнул дверь. Это и в самом деле оказалась спальня Драко. Тяжелые портьеры плотно закрывали одно большое окно. Кроме кровати с балдахином имелась и скудная мебель, хотя одежда была свалена большой кучей прямо на пол. Северус предположил, что подобное неряшество есть следствие того, что Малфой слишком привык к домовым эльфам, которые обычно подбирали за ним разбросанные вещи.

\- Драко?

Молодой мужской голос раздался со стороны кровати. Северус взмахом палочки зажег несколько подсвечников, стоящих вдоль стен. В комнате тут же стало намного светлее, даже слишком, учитывая несколько убогую обстановку.

\- Оу... - тихо выдохнул Гарри, пока они с Северусом осматривались. Молодой парень лежал лицом вниз, распластанный поверх сбитого постельного белья. Съехавшее одеяло едва прикрывало обнаженное тело. Ноги его были раздвинуты и прикованы за лодыжки к нижним столбикам кровати. Запястья же были сведены вместе с связаны толстой цепью, концами уходящей куда-то за изголовье кровати.

\- Кто здесь? - спросил парень, безуспешно пытаясь повернуть голову так, чтобы увидеть, что творится у него за спиной. - Где Драко? Кто вы?

Северус шагнул к кровати:

\- Не волнуйтесь, - произнес он мягко. - Мы друзья мистера Малфоя. Мы не причиним вам вреда, - когда молодой человек повернул к нему голову и быстро его осмотрел, Снейп присел на край кровати, после чего, сглотнув, продолжил: - Меня зовут Северус, - глухо представился он. - А там мой ассистент. Гарри. Может, вас освободить?

\- Да, пожалуйста, - кивнул незнакомец. - Я чертовски замерз тут. Одеяло съехало еще ночью...

Проведя палочкой над оковами, Северус заставил их раскрыться. Медленно приняв сидячее положение - конечности, вполне очевидно, плохо его слушались, - юноша завернулся в одеяло и накрылся сверху всем, до чего смог дотянуться. Он оказался вполне симпатичным парнем, около девятнадцати лет, с каштановыми волосами и карими глазами, жилистого телосложения и, по виду, ростом где-то с Гарри. На руках имелось несколько татуировок, и ему явно было необходимо побриться.

\- Я - Эндрю, - наконец произнес он. - Я... Я узнал вас обоих, - его щеки внезапно покрылись легким румянцем, а сам он опустил взгляд в пол, явно избегая встречаться с ними глазами.

Северус с Гарри обменялись удивленными взглядами. Гарри подошел к одному из немногочисленных предметов мебели в комнате - им оказался одинокий деревянный стул - и поднял небольшую пачку карточек, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшимися фотографиями. Снейп видел, как глаза Поттера становятся все шире и шире, пока он перелистывал эти фото одно за другим. Внезапно Гарри вскинул голову и бросил шокированный взгляд на Северуса, после чего медленно вернулся к фотографиям в руках. Тут же поднявшись на ноги, Северус подошел к нему и заглянул через плечо. На всех фотографиях Драко занимался сексом с разными людьми, в этой самой комнате.

\- Они не двигаются, - негромко заметил Северус.

\- Маггловские фото, - пояснил Гарри. - Их называют полароидными. Камера выдает эти карточки сразу после того, как было сделано фото.

Северус кивнул, хотя его мало занимал принцип работы маггловского устройства. Не тогда, когда он смотрел сцену за сценой, где Драко трахал Рональда Уизли, Оливера Вуда, Невилла Лонгботтома и... Гарри Поттера.

\- Клянусь, Северус, это не я! Клянусь тебе!

\- Ну, конечно же, это не ты, - Северус забрал из рук Гарри пачку фотографий, и самостоятельно долистал до конца. - Хм. Едва ли охрана Азкабана отпустила бы Люциуса на подобное свидание с собственным сыном, - он вытянул из пачки нужную фотографию, чтобы Гарри понял, о чем речь.

\- Его собственный отец?! - выражение лица Гарри даже можно было бы счесть забавным, если бы вся ситуация в целом не была столь уродлива и тревожна.

\- Нет, балбес, конечно же, нет. Не больше, чем вот этот - ты, или остальные - твои друзья, - опустив взгляд на фотографию, где Драко возвышался над Оливером Вудом, он все же пожал плечами. - С другой стороны, по поводу Оливера Вуда я не могу сказать так же уверенно.

\- Думаешь, это... Оборотное?

Северус заглянул в изумрудные глаза Гарри:

\- У тебя есть лучшее объяснение этому? - он помахал у Гарри перед носом фотографией, где тот увлеченно сосал член Драко, тут же вызвав у него яркий румянец на щеках.

\- Но зачем Драко вообще захотел это делать? - непонимающе прошептал Гарри. - Не думаю, что я ему хоть немного нравлюсь! В любом случае, я всегда считал, что он натурал!

\- Не нравишься. И да, натурал. Что же касается, зачем... Полагаю, это довольно изощренный способ некой маленькой мести со стороны Драко. Возможно, это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, увереннее в себе. На базовом, инстинктивном уровне. По крайней мере, на какое-то время. А после, вне всякого сомнения, его охватывает чувство вины и ненависти к самому себе. А после все начинается сначала. Замкнутый круг.

\- Месть? Но он же занимается с ними сексом!

\- Порой секс используют в далеко не романтическом плане, Гарри. И люди не всегда имеют половые контакты только с теми, кто им нравится, - по выражению лица Гарри Северус наблюдал, как тот пытался осознать эти чуждые ему утверждения. Он протянул Поттеру еще одну фотографию: - Здесь он не занимается с тобой любовью, Гарри. Он просто трахает тебя, - напоследок легко пожав плечо Гарри, Северус вернулся к кровати.

Пока они рассматривали фотографии, Эндрю успел вылезти из кровати и найти какую-то одежду в общей куче. После, сев на край кровати, он сунул в рот сигарету и пытался дрожащими пальцами зажечь огонь. Аккуратно забрав из его рук зажигалку, Северус крутанул колесико пальцем и удерживал пламя, пока юноша не смог прикурить.

\- Спасибо, - прохрипел Эндрю, когда Снейп потушил зажигалку и вернул ее владельцу.

\- Мистер Малфой давал вам что-то выпить до того, как делал эти фото, Эндрю?

Молодой человек с удовольствием выдохнул облачко дыма:

\- Как вы узнали, что это я?

\- Предположил.

Эндрю кивнул.

\- Да. Оборотное зелье. У Драко есть несколько готовых бутылочек, - он неопределенно махнул в сторону шкафа, - все разные. - Подняв голову, он уставился Северусу в глаза, после чего скосил взгляд в сторону Гарри: - Его любимец, - произнес он так, чтобы только Снейп слышал.

Северус непроизвольно сильнее сжал челюсть:

\- Драко платит тебе за услуги?

\- И довольно щедро. Обращение не всегда лучшее, как вы понимаете, но это самая прибыльная подработка, что у меня когда-либо была.

Теперь пришла очередь Северуса кивнуть.

\- Вы голодны? Или, может, хотите пить?

Эндрю улыбнулся. Вроде бы незначительное движение, но оно полностью преобразило все черты его лица, сделав моложе.

\- Да. Чашка чая была бы очень кстати.

\- Гарри? - позвал Северус. Поттер так и продолжал разглядывать фотографии. - Мерлин, да положи ты их уже на место! Не мог бы ты сходить на кухню и сделать нам всем по чашке чая или чего-нибудь вроде? - Гарри рассеяно кивнул и, положив фотографии обратно на стул, направился к выходу.

\- Вами я тоже был, - произнес Эндрю, когда Гарри ушел. Его взгляд нахально прошелся по телу Северуса. - Хотя фотографий этого нет. Тогда все было иначе. Когда я был вами, все происходило по-нормальному, - юноша склонил голову набок и посмотрел Северусу в глаза: - Только тогда он позволял мне быть сверху. Вы были любовниками?

\- Ни в малейшей степени. Я был его учителем.

\- О. Понятно.

\- Вы волшебник, Эндрю?

\- Не совсем. Я сквиб.

 _Тогда понятно, откуда он знает про Оборотное._

\- Ясно. И вы англичанин?

\- По рождению. Но уже несколько лет живу здесь, - пожал Эндрю плечами. - Успел немного попутешествовать.

\- Хорошо. Почему бы вам тогда не спуститься на кухню? Я устрою мистера Малфоя здесь, и после присоединюсь к вам с Гарри.

\- Конечно, - Эндрю поднялся на ноги и пошел к двери, все еще крепко обняв себя руками в попытке согреться. - И спасибо. Обычно он не оставляет меня в таком положении так надолго, но, сами понимаете, он, похоже, вчера ночью перебрал, - пожал он плечами и скрылся в коридоре.

Северус сделал глубокий вздох. _Драко много чего придется объяснить._ Вернувшись в захламленную гостиную, Северус направил свою палочку на безвольное тело Малфоя.

\- _Мобиликорпус_! - произнес он и пронаблюдал как тот всплыл в воздух в сидячем положении. Колени Драко ударились о его губы пока взлетали, но Северус был сейчас слишком зол, чтобы его это хоть сколько-нибудь беспокоило. Он неспеша отлевитировал бессознательного мальчишку из комнаты по коридору в спальню, тут же бесцеремонно скинув на кровать. Сняв с Драко обувь, он перевернул его на живот, устроив так, что, если его будет тошнить во сне, он, по крайней мере, не умрет позорной смертью, захлебнувшись в собственной рвоте. Накинув на своего бывшего ученика одеяло, Северус задержался ненадолго, просто разглядывая его. Малфои, несомненно, вытащили Драко из самого пекла и отправили прочь из Британии, когда противостояние вышло на финишную прямую, но какой ценой?

\- Глупый, глупый мальчишка, - повторил он, глядя в блондинистый затылок. Только в этот раз в его голосе было намного больше яда, чем когда он увидел окровавленную метку Драко. Вновь взмахнув палочкой, он установил оповещающие чары над кроватью Драко - самый простой способ быть в курсе, когда тот соизволит очнуться.

Даже зная, что именно там найдет, Северус подошел к шкафу и, открыв дверцу, обнаружил на нижней полке стоящие в ряд шесть бутылей. Четыре из них с именами гриффиндорцев, и две - слизеринцев. Скривив губы от отвращения, Северус собрал их все и вышел в коридор. Обернувшись, он наложил на дверной проем защитные чары: больше для того, чтобы помешать Драко выйти, чем по их прямому назначению - защитить мальчишку от внешнего возможного вреда. Оставшись доволен тем, что Малфой теперь не сможет ни задохнуться во сне, ни сбежать из дома без его, Снейпа, ведома, Северус захлопнул дверь и направился вниз по лестнице на кухню.

Поттер и жиголо Драко обсуждали татуировки за чашками кофе. Гарри устроился верхом на одной из кухонных скамеек, а Эндрю просто прислонился к столу в центре помещения. Драко, очевидно, не нашел необходимым закупиться нормальным набором обеденных стульев. Хотя, по правде говоря, Северус сейчас был совсем не в настроении рассиживаться.

\- Извини, не смог найти на грамма чая, - произнес Гарри, как только он вошел в комнату. - Так что я сделал целый чайник кофе.

\- Спасибо, - Снейп выставил батарею бутылок с Оборотным на соседнюю скамейку, и тоже налил себе чашку кофе, едва ли осознавая тот факт, что его угрюмый взгляд со стороны чувствовался, как нечто, навсегда поселившееся на его лице.

\- Думаю, мне уже пора, - пробормотал Эндрю и подошел к раковине, чтобы вымыть свою чашку. Закончив, он поднял взгляд на Северуса: - Я же могу уйти, да?

\- На данный момент мистер Малфой что-то вам должен? - коротко спросил Снейп.

\- Не-а, все оплачено. Обычно Драко платит вперед.

\- Вы бывали здесь довольно регулярно, так?

Эндрю кивнул и пожал плечами одновременно:

\- Большинство уикэндов и иногда еще в будни. У Драко здесь практически нет друзей.

\- Его одиночество, должно быть, влетает ему в кнат?

\- Ну, я далеко не дешев, это так. Если вы это имели в виду. Особенно, если он использовал эти зелья.

Северус кивнул.

\- И это правильно, должен заметить, - он не мог не восхититься независимостью и прямотой молодого человека. - Хочу предупредить, что, как только мистер Малфой будет в состоянии перемещаться, мы, скорее всего, заберем его обратно в Британию. Так что, боюсь, вам придется искать себе новых клиентов.

Эндрю усмехнулся:

\- Это будет нетрудно. Я все равно подумывал перебраться в Берлин. Еще раз спасибо.

\- Берегите себя, - пробормотал Северус на прощание.

\- Обязательно, - Эндрю сунул руки в карманы куртки. - Спасибо за кофе, Гарри.

Северус заметил румянец на щеках Гарри, когда жиголо, развернувшись, вышел из кухни. Парой секунд спустя раздался звук захлопнувшейся входной двери. Северус набрал в рот еще один глоток кофе, но обнаружил, что не может его проглотить - слишком уж сильно он сжимал челюсть.

Ему хотелось... что-нибудь разбить или проклясть. Ему хотелось... выдернуть Малфоя из его кровати, привести в чувство и спустить с лестницы, бросив следом его бутылки с Оборотным вместе с теми отвратительными фотографиями. Ему хотелось... толкнуть Поттера к ближайшей стене и вогнать свой член глубоко в его тело, вбиваясь в него до тех пор, пока оба не рухнут в изнеможении. Ему хотелось... умолять своего любимого заняться с ним любовью, освободить его ото всех своих ошибок, очистить его память, удержать рядом и успокоить. Ему хотелось... Гарри.

Снейп опустил чашку с кофе на стол и прочесал свои волосы пальцами обеих рук, после чего с силой надавил на виски, как делал это обычно. У него совершенно точно вновь начинала болеть голова. Подняв взгляд на Гарри, он скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте:

\- Что думаешь, Поттер?

\- О чем?

Северус подавил желание закатить глаза:

\- Обо всем этом. О Малфое, об Оборотном зелье, о фотографиях - об этом, - он остановился, почувствовав, как под правым глазом вновь начался раздражающий его нервный тик. - Обо мне, - добавил он тихо.

\- Я чувствую, будто... - взгляд Поттера скользнул по шести бутылкам, стоящим вряд на скамье, после чего резко ушел прочь, будто Гарри находил для себя невыносимым смотреть на них слишком долго. - Будто меня использовали, наверно. Даже зная, что это был не я. Я чувствую себя немного, не знаю... грязным.

\- Оскверненным?

На щеках Поттера вновь расцвела пара пунцовых пятен, а изумрудный взгляд уперся в пол.

\- Даже зная, что это был не я, - повторил он. - Да, думаю, это подходящее слово.

Северус неопределенно кивнул.

\- После того, как ты ушел из комнаты, Эндрю рассказал мне, что одна из них, - он указал на бутылки, - моя. Так что я вполне разделяю твои чувства.

\- Разве Малфою не понадобились бы наши волосы или другие частицы?

Северусу понадобился весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не назвать своего любимого имбецилом.

\- Драко жил с нами в одном здании в течение семи лет, Поттер. У него было бесконечное количество возможностей.

Оба на какое-то время замолчали. Кухонные часы внезапно стали слишком громкими.

\- Гарри, я бы хотел заняться с тобой любовью.

Глаза цвета молодой листвы встретились с темно-карими. _Что это, страх? Тревога, в лучшем случае._ Северус проследил, как дернулся кадык Поттера прежде, чем он сглотнул.

\- Я... я не знаю. Не знаю, хочу ли я этого прямо сейчас.

\- Я думаю, тебе надо согласиться.

Гарри моргнул:

\- Почему?

Северус сделал несколько шагов навстречу своему любимому.

\- Потому что для тебя важно понять разницу между тем, что делаем мы, и тем, что делал с нами Малфой. И чем раньше, тем лучше, я считаю. А еще потому, что я сам хотел бы понять эту разницу, и прямо сейчас, - Северус с удивлением увидел легкую улыбку, скользнувшую по бледным губам Гарри, и инстинктивно приподнял бровь.

\- Это, должно быть, самая неромантическая романтическая вещь, которую когда-либо кто-либо говорил, - улыбка стала значительно шире.

\- Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью, - повторил Северус шепотом.

Гарри кивнул и, шагнув навстречу, на ходу принялся стягивать с себя куртку. Северус обхватил лицо Гарри ладонями и прижался к его губам своими. Смутно осознавая, что там делал Гарри со своим ремнем и джинсами, пока они целовались, он чувствовал лишь, как его тело наполняется облегчением, томлением и счастьем. Проведя одной рукой по спине Гарри и ниже, Северус крепко прижал его к себе. Его поцелуи становились глубже, наглядно демонстрируя тот голод, который он сейчас ощущал, а немного погодя, критически осмотрел через плечо Гарри кухонный стол.

Разорвав поцелуй, Поттер повернул голову, чтобы узнать, на что уставился Снейп. На столе было полно мусора - пустые консервные банки, старые газеты, немытые тарелки и столовые приборы, да Мерлин знает, что еще, - но по высоте он подходил идеально. Быстро обдумав ситуацию, Северус освободил одну руку и широким движением смахнул с ближних пары футов столешницы все ее содержимое, с грохотом упавшее на пол бесформенной кучей. Подняв взгляд от дела рук своих, он увидел ухмылку на губах Гарри.

Поттер указал большим пальцем на оставшийся на столе мусор:

\- Знаешь, не уверен, что действительно хочу, чтобы мой нос, если ты решил нагнуть меня прямо здесь, оказался в непосредственной близости от всего этого.

\- Неужели? - Северус вытащил вторую руку из под футболки Гарри, и, приподняв его за талию, усадил на край стола. - А лицом ко мне будет более приемлемым?

Глаза Гарри засияли ярче:

\- Сними с меня это, - Гарри уже успел откинуться назад на одну руку, второй пытаясь стянуть с приподнятых бедер джинсы. Северус посчитал это достаточным ответом на свой вопрос и присел на корточки, сначала сняв с Гарри кроссовки, а затем помог и с джинсами. Мерлин, под хлопковой тканью трусов, эрекция мальчишки выглядела даже болезненно твердой. Северус аккуратно помог ему избавиться и от белья, хотя его собственное тело чуть ли не звенело от желания и потребности оказаться внутри него. Стянув футболку через голову, Гарри наконец оказался полностью обнаженным - таким теплым, с гусиной кожей, с гордо торчащим членом и мускусным запахом возбуждения, исходящим от него. Внезапно Северус ощутил почти неуправляемый порыв _поклоняться и боготворить_.

 _О, Мерлин..._ Наклонившись вперед, желая запечатлеть на губах Гарри очередной страстный поцелуй, Северус случайно столкнулся с ним носами, поскольку Гарри именно в этот момент решил потянулся к нему с тем же намерением.

\- Что мы можем использовать? - пробормотал Гарри прямо ему в рот. Затем легко прихватил нижнюю губу Северуса зубами и облизал.

Северус залез в один из многочисленных карманов своей дорожной мантии и достал из него небольшой тюбик со смазкой собственного производства. При обычных обстоятельствах он не преминул бы сопроводить это действо саркастично-насмешливым ответом, но события этого дня сейчас к этому совсем не располагали. Тем более, что действия Гарри, в данную минуту увлеченно посасывающего мочку его уха, совершенно не располагали к легкомысленному тону. Положив тюбик на стол неподалеку, Северус резким взмахом скинул с себя мантию и тут же - плотная черная ткань еще даже не успела коснуться пола - принялся за пуговицы на сюртуке. Вторая пара рук сразу же присоединилась к его, намереваясь наконец-таки освободить это некрасивое по общим стандартам тело от лишней одежды.

\- Чертовы пуговицы! - ругнулся Гарри. Последовавший за этим смех потонул в очередном жарком поцелуе прижавшихся к его рту губ Северуса.

Немного спустя уже покрытые смазкой пальцы Снейпа скользнули по внутренней стороне бедер Гарри.

\- Откройся для меня, - прошептал он Гарри на ухо.

В конце концов Поттер смог-таки снять с Северуса расстегнутые сюртук вместе с рубашкой:

\- Да, - выдохнул он, отклоняясь немного назад, чтобы иметь возможность развести ноги шире.

Обведя раковину уха Гарри своим выдающимся крючковатым носом, Северус неосознанно прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как тело под ним легко принимает в себя сразу два смазанных пальца. _Ох..._ На ощупь он нашел губы Гарри и вновь впился в них жадным поцелуем, деля одно дыхание на двоих.

Руки Гарри крепко обнимали его: одна была распластана меж его лопаток, а вторая сильнее тянула Северуса ближе, поощряя на более тесный контакт. _Да._ Северус подавился воздухом, когда потерявший терпение Гарри обхватил ладонью его стоящий колом член и настойчиво и жестко провел ею по всей длине. Язык Северуса никак не желал покидать влажный жар рта Гарри, а его член истекал смазкой на другое, не менее желанное отверстие прекрасного тела под ним. Снейп не глядя взял свою эрекцию в ладонь, чувствуя, как стал еще тверже, когда головка сначала коснулась, а потом и проникла в горячую тесноту обхвативших его мускул сфинктера.

Обняв Северуса ногами, Гарри сцепил лодыжки в замок у него на пояснице, надавливая сильнее, заставляя входить еще глубже, давая понять, что желает, чтобы он накрыл его своим телом полностью. _Ну же, Северус, давай, падай... он поймает тебя..._

\- Люблю тебя, - пробормотал Снейп, лаская горло Гарри губами. Немного переставив ноги, он слегка перераспределил вес Гарри между собой и столом. Теперь же, придерживая его одной рукой за бедро, а вторую подложив ему под голову, чтобы шея Гарри не сильно уставала, Северус принялся неспеша, но довольно сильно входить в него.

Гарри же крепко держался за плечи Северуса, раскрываясь так сильно, как только позволяло его положение, двигая тазом, чтобы найти наилучший угол для проникновения:

\- Оказывается, это не так легко, как я думал, - проворчал он.

\- Откинься назад сильнее, - проинструктировал его Северус, одновременно потянув Гарри за ягодицы ближе к краю столешницы. - Откинься, я удержу тебя.

\- Только не дай мне упасть в этот мусор, хорошо? - Гарри отклонился назад еще на несколько дюймов, все его тело было напряжено.

\- Дать тебе упасть? - Северус заглянул Гарри в глаза, когда вновь полностью вошел в гостеприимное тело своего любимого. - Никогда, - выйдя где-то на треть, он вновь с силой толкнулся внутрь. - Никогда, - повторил он и накрыл губы Гарри своими, чувствуя, как напряжение из-за неудобной позы постепенно уходит прочь.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Боже.

Тяжело дыша, Гарри невидяще уставился в потолок кухни Драко Малфоя. Его голову удобно поддерживала большая ладонь Северуса, находясь всего в паре дюймов от жуткого хлама, разбросанного по столу, на котором Поттер уже практически распластался. Губы Северуса мягко прижимались к его левой ключице, а влажные от пота волосы - щекотали Гарри горло. Северус медленно приподнял голову и заглянул Гарри в глаза, в уголках его тонких губ спряталась едва заметная улыбка. Темные глаза, казалось, сверкнули в ответ, когда Гарри, не отрывая от Северуса своего взгляда, мягко провел ладонью по его плечу вверх и завел свисающие пряди волос ему за спину.

\- Прямо сейчас мне очень не хочется никуда двигаться, - пробормотал Снейп. - Но не знаю, сколько еще я смогу удерживать нас обоих в таком положении.

Гарри широко улыбнулся:

\- Думаю, именно поэтому занятия сексом в постели намного популярнее, чем на кухонных столах.

\- В самом деле, - коротко поцеловав его в губы, Северус приподнялся на свободную руку и, аккуратно выскользнув из тела Гарри, помог ему сесть.

Гарри чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, не очень. Он был уверен, что в скором времени на задних сторонах его бедер, там, куда постоянно ударяли острые тазовые кости Северуса, у него появятся весьма заметные синяки. Его копчик ныл от столь долгого соседства с твердой поверхностью стола. А то, что его задница сейчас болела в следствии довольно активного "нападения" Северуса, на фоне остального даже не стоило отдельного упоминания. Казалось, что все мышцы в его теле решили напомнить о своем существовании разом. Подняв взгляд на Снейпа, он увидел, как тот растирает покрасневшую натертую кожу на локтях, и внезапно осознал, что Северусу, возможно, досталось даже больше, чем ему. Хотя, надо признать, это занятие любовью того стоило. Северус был прав - им обоим это было необходимо. В этот раз у них получилось и нежно, и жестко, и ласково, и даже немного по-звериному грубо. Они занимались любовью так интенсивно, что ухитрились скинуть с другого края стола пустой стакан на выложенный серой плиткой пол, а рекламная брошюра с предложением заключить договор о выпасе фестралов выехала из общей кучи мусора и попала Гарри под спину, к которой и прилипла.

Северус бросил на обоих Очищающее, после чего с помощью Репаро восстановил разбитый стакан и отправил его в раковину. Кинув что-то из одежды Гарри, он сам принялся одеваться.

\- Эй, - воскликнул Гарри в ответ, продолжив сидеть в чем мать родила на краю стола и смотреть, как Северус натягивает штаны и застегивает пуговицы на них. Не часто ему удавалось рассмотреть Северуса при ярком освещении. Обычно они оказывались либо в вечном полумраке дома на площади Гриммо, либо в подземельях Хогвартса (где отродясь не было окон), так как минимум на пару этажей находились ниже мутного озера неподалеку. Так что, возможность видеть Северуса в дневное время и без искусственного освещения была крайне редка. Подняв обе руки, Гарри притянул Северуса к себе - провел вверх кончиками пальцев по удивительно сильным жилистым рукам, задержался ненадолго на почти безволосой груди и опустился по впалому животу. После вернулся к паре выпуклых белых шрамов, обведя их указательным пальцем, и задержался на одном из них - на левой груди, чуть ниже темного соска. Он молча гадал, как его любимый получил все эти шрамы? А именно этот шрам? Кто-то пытался добраться до его сердца? Гарри едва подавил дрожь. Возможно, и к лучшему, что он никогда не узнает все подробности тех историй, что могут поведать следы на теле Северуса.

\- Извини, что не могу быть хоть немного более... привлекательнее для тебя.

Гарри поднял взгляд на голос и немного нахмурился.

\- Ты - самый привлекательный мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел, - ответил он, на что тонкие губы Северуса плотно сжались. - Это так, - кивнул Гарри. - Просто прими это как факт, хорошо? - проведя раскрытой ладонью вверх к горлу Северуса, он завел ее ему на затылок и мягко потянул мужчину на себя, вынуждая наклониться к себе. - Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Гарри Северусу в губы и коротко поцеловал. - Да и, _черт возьми_ , мы просто сногсшибательная пара!

Отстранившись, Северус кинул на Гарри немного озорной взгляд, однозначно говоривший, что он согласен с данным заявлением, после чего продолжил одеваться.

\- Мне нужно сходить к фрау Вернер и рассказать о состоянии Драко.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Темный взгляд Северуса неторопясь обвел фигуру обнаженного Гарри.

\- Возможно, тебе стоит подумать о том, чтобы одеться.

\- Я серьезно.

Северус заправил полы белой рубашки в брюки.

\- Несколько взмахов палочкой над всем этим беспорядком будут нелишними. Хотя и понимаю, что просить тебя убраться за Малфоем, это чересчур...

\- Ничего страшного. Я не против. Мы же здесь, чтобы помочь, так?

Северус кивнул, продолжив застегивать свой сюртук, после чего пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

\- Я выгляжу прилично?

\- Я бы предпочел то, как ты выглядел десять минут назад, лежа на мне.

Снейп приподнял бровь:

\- Ты собираешься одеваться? Или мне стоит сейчас раздеться и повторить?

Член Гарри тут же заинтересованно дернулся.

\- Эм, - к собственному удивлению Гарри покраснел.

Северус мягко рассмеялся:

\- Ты неисправим, - произнес он, легко покачав головой. - Я скоро вернусь. Постарайся все же накинуть на себя хоть что-нибудь, пока будешь убираться, Золошлюшка*, - усмехнувшись, он развернулся к двери и вышел в коридор.

Спрыгнув со столешницы, Гарри кинулся к кухонной двери, скользя в носках по гладкой поверхности пола.

\- Эй! - крикнул он в коридор. - Что мне делать, если Малфой проснется, пока тебя не будет?

\- Я наложил на него оповещающие чары, так что я буду знать, - ответил Северус через плечо, взявшись за дверную ручку. - Я тут же аппарирую назад, если он проснется, - он бросил жаркий взгляд на полностью обнаженного, если не считать носков, Гарри, стоящего в дверном проеме кухни. - Мой негодник, - Гарри показалось, что он услышал, как Северус едва слышно произнес это напоследок, после чего входная дверь отворилась, выпустив мастера Зелий на улицу.

* * *

Благодаря "глупому маханию палочкой", уборка кухни и гостиной не заняла и пяти минут. Гарри как раз наливал себе стакан воды, когда услышал внезапный громкий глухой стук, идущий со второго этажа. Почти одновременно с ним на кухне появился и Северус.

\- Я так понимаю, он проснулся? - направив палочку на свою мокрую футболку, Гарри заклинанием высушил на ней мокрое пятно.

Не став отвечать на риторический вопрос Гарри, Северус тут же направился на второй этаж. Поставив стакан на стол, Гарри отправился следом. Поднявшись, он встал у Снейпа за спиной, в конце коридора. Отражаясь от близко расположенных стен, звук активных попыток Драко выбить дверь, становился еще громче.

\- Мистер Малфой! - крикнул Северус вглубь коридора. - Прекратите немедленно ломиться в дверь!

Тут же все стихло.

\- Пр-профессор Снейп? Это вы?

\- Да, мистер Малфой, совершенно точно это я. Могу я войти?

\- На дверь наложено какое-то заклинание, сэр. Не знаю, сможете ли вы.

\- Это я наложил заклинание на вашу дверь, Малфой. Будьте добры, отойдите от нее и сядьте на кровать, - Северус достал палочку и повернулся к Гарри. - Поттер, - прошептал он, - возможно, будет лучше, если Драко пока тебя не увидит, - и кивнул в сторону гостиной. - Подожди пока там.

\- Хорошо, - Гарри старался не обижаться, зайдя в предложенную комнату, но так и оставшись возле двери. В конце концов, он хочет быть в курсе, что происходит. Спустя пару секунд он услышал, как открылась дверь в спальню.

\- Где моя палочка, сэр? - с порога потребовал объяснений Малфой.

\- Она у меня, мистер Малфой. И останется у меня до тех пор, пока вы не сможете доказать мне, что хотя бы относительно психически стабильны.

\- Психически стабилен? Да как вы смеете!

\- На вашем месте, молодой человек, я бы последил за своим языком.

\- Вы не можете мне больше указывать, Снейп. Вы больше не мой учитель.

\- Нет, но я все равно остаюсь старшим, и вы обязаны выказывать мне уважение. Кроме того, вы все так же остаетесь выпускником Хогвартса и принадлежите факультету Слизерин. Не так ли?

Гарри решил, что это небольшое напоминание, должно быть, немного напугало Драко, почему его голос утратил большую часть враждебности, когда он задал следующий вопрос:

\- Как вы вообще меня нашли?

\- Я получил письмо от беспокоящихся о вас друзьях.

\- У меня нет друзей.

\- Вы вольны так думать, но могу вас заверить, есть люди, которым есть дело до вашего благополучия.

\- Ну и что дальше? Вы приехали сюда, чтобы заботиться обо мне?

\- Так или иначе. На самом деле, я намерен забрать вас домой, в Англию.

\- А что если я не хочу?

\- Тогда я постараюсь вас переубедить.

Как бы Гарри хотел сейчас увидеть выражение лица Драко.

\- Слушайте, Снейп, это мило, что вы беспокоитесь обо мне и все такое, но, если честно, я уже взрослый и думаю, что в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам.

\- Не будьте дураком, Малфой. И не пытайтесь сделать дурака из меня. Вы живете здесь словно нищий. Ваш дом зарос хламом, да и вы недалеко ушли. Только посмотрите на себя, мальчишка! Когда вы в последний раз нормально ели или должным образом спали ночью? Не говоря уже о той гадости, что вы нюхали или кололи себе в руку.

\- Я...

\- А еще это! - Гарри догадался, что Северус взял ту пачку фотографий, чтобы предъявить их Драко. - Чем вы объясните это? Эту... мерзость?

\- Это всего лишь небольшая шутка. Кроме того, там только гриффиндорцы.

\- Да? Хотел бы я видеть, как бы вы объясняли это Люциусу, - Гарри не нужно было подсказок, чтобы догадаться, какие фотографии сейчас были вытащены из общей стопки для доказательства.

\- Это... это личное.

\- Настолько личное, что вы решили поделиться этим со шлюхой и фотографом?

\- Не было никакого фотографа! Я заколдовал камеру, чтобы она сама делала снимки. Эй, и _где_ вообще Эндрю? Что вы с ним сделали?

\- Освободил от оков и позволил уйти. Поразительное гостеприимство вы демонстрируете вашим визитерам, мистер Малфой.

\- Я ему достаточно плачу за это.

\- Очень на это надеюсь.

\- Могу я получить их обратно? Пожалуйста?

\- Я так не думаю. Несправедливо по отношению к этим молодым людям, чтобы подобная порнография с их личинами имела место быть без их на то согласия. _Инсендио_!

\- Нет! Ублюдок! Это была моя личная собственность!

\- Фотографии - возможно, но не личины, которые на них были изображены. Однако, Люциуса, думаю, я могу позволить вам сохранить. Мысль, что именно эти фотографии могут когда-нибудь привести вас в Азкабан или даже до "Ежедневного Пророка", согревает мою маленькую черную душу.

\- Сожгите их, - Гарри мог только воображать, что именно сейчас испытывал Драко, думая, что будет, если кто-нибудь - особенно Люциус - когда-нибудь доберется до этих фото.

\- Хм. _Инсендио_! - После небольшой паузы, Северус вновь заговорил: - Могу я спросить... почему ваш отец?

Последовал короткий звук шуршания ткани - видимо, Драко пожал плечами.

\- Я чувствовал себя лучше. Мне нравилось заставлять Люциуса кричать.

Снейп тихо вздохнул:

\- Мистер Малфой, подобные мысли явно не пришли бы в голову здоровому молодому человеку. Вы это понимаете, нет?

Шорох ткани повторился.

\- Все всё равно думают, что я плохой. По крайней мере, они этому соответствуют.

\- То, что другие люди могут считать вас злодеем, не значит, что вы обязаны вести себя согласно их мыслям.

\- Говорите, исходя из личного опыта, профессор?

Последовала небольшая пауза.

\- Я делал то, что должен был.

\- Вы предали тех, кому клялись в верности.

\- Вы клялись в том же, мистер Малфой, но _моя_ метка не выглядит так, будто я пытался срезать ее по живому.

 _Туше, Снейп!_ \- улыбнулся Гарри.

\- Да, что ж, - пробормотал Драко. - Но _сейчас_ в ней нет никакого смысла, не так ли?

\- Если бы вы оставили ее в покое, то увидели бы, что она постепенно бледнеет. Это началось с самого падения Волдеморта.

\- Вы никогда не называли его по имени!

\- Нет, пока он был жив. Однако, спасибо героическому мистеру Поттеру, что теперь это делать вполне безопасно.

\- Гхм. Не _только_ Поттеру, если верить тому, что я читал.

\- В смысле?

\- В смысле, что Поттер считает, что не сделал бы этого без вас. Это _вы_ уничтожили Темного Лорда, Снейп. Это вы развеяли мечту.

\- Это была не мечта, глупый мальчишка, это был кошмар - безумный, как и мозг, его породивший. И как я уже сказал, я делал то, что должен был.

\- Знаете, я даже пытался нанести поверх другую татуировку. Она ее съела, - голос Драко был едва слышен.

\- Думаю, на сегодня достаточно. Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать затолкать в твое тощее тело немного нормальной еды?

\- Да, я немного голоден...

\- И еще кое-что, мистер Малфой. В этой маленькой миссии я не один. Я приехал с компаньоном и надеюсь, что вы встретите его, как подобает хорошо воспитанному магу. Можете ли вы дать мне обещание, что так и будет?

\- Мое воспитание все еще при мне.

Гарри представил, как Снейп на это высказывание приподнял бровь в своей фирменной манере.

\- Вы даете мне обещание, мистер Малфой?

\- Да, да, хорошо. Кто это?

\- Мистер Поттер, не могли бы вы зайти, пожалуйста?

Гарри вышел в коридор и, сделав несколько шагов до спальни, прислонился плечом к дверному косяку.

\- Привет, Драко, - негромко произнес он.

\- Да вы _издеваетесь_! - тут же вскипел Драко.

\- Что вы там говорили о вашей воспитанности, Малфой? - спросил Северус, едва сдерживая веселье.

Драко посмотрел на своего бывшего учителя, после чего окинул Гарри наглым взглядом.

\- Добро пожаловать в Мюнхен, Поттер, - издевательски произнес он.

\- Гарри убрал сегодня твой дом. Вместо тебя, - обратился Северус к Малфою. - Так что, будь с ним повежливее.

Взгляд Драко стал темнее:

\- Для тебя же будет лучше, если ты ничего не трогал, Поттер.

\- Нет, я все сделал с помощью своей палочки, - широко улыбнулся Гарри, зная, что это разозлит Малфоя намного сильнее, нежели он ответит на его подначку.

Решив прервать перепалку, Северус направил обоих парней вон из комнаты:

\- Так, оба - на выход. Для начала найдем приличный ресторан.

* * *

На протяжении всего обеда Гарри никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Он полагал, что это очень по-детски, да, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Гарри крайне веселил тот факт, что он сидел за одним столом со Снейпом и Малфоем, и Малфой вел себя так, будто это он тут близок Снейпу - просто потому, что был любимым учеником Северуса в Хогвартсе, был школьным старостой и все в том же духе, - и все же на самом деле это Гарри - тот, кто действительно близок Снейпу, настолько близок, что это он не далее как несколько часов назад занимался с ним сексом на кухонном столе Малфоя, а тот даже и не подозревал об этом. Поттер в очередной раз усмехнулся в свой бокал вина и попытался убедить себя, черт возьми, вести себя взрослее. Впрочем, без особого успеха.

\- Чего это ты так радуешься, Поттер? - наконец потребовал ответа Драко.

\- Ничего, - соврал Гарри, продолжая ухмыляться. - Просто подумал о том, какой хороший стол стоит у тебя на кухне, Малфой. Добротная, прочная немецкая конструкция.

\- Мистер Поттер, - постучал по столу пальцами Северус, посмотрев на Гарри своим фирменным взглядом. В его голосе явно слышались нотки угрозы физической расправы, адресованной лично Гарри.

\- Извините, - пробормотал Гарри, попытавшись стереть с лица ухмылку.

\- Чертов псих, - пробубнил Драко.

\- Достаточно, мистер Малфой, - произнес Северус в своей лучшей учительской манере. - А теперь, думаю, нам стоит обсудить ваше возвращение в Англию.

\- А я должен?

\- Я считаю, это будет в ваших же интересах.

\- Но где я буду жить?

\- Уилтшир, полагаю. Разве не там располагается ваше фамильное поместье?

Драко опустил взгляд на свою испачканную соусом полупустую тарелку.

\- Я бы не хотел. Насколько я знаю, мама может вернуться в любой момент. Кроме того, я просто... Я действительно не хотел бы там жить, ясно. Знаете ли, его уж точно нельзя назвать местом, полным счастливых воспоминаний. Могу я остаться с вами?

\- У меня работа, мистер Малфой. Не говоря уже о том, что впервые за много лет у меня наконец-то появилась возможность наслаждаться собственной личной жизнью. К сожалению, я не смогу быть в вашем личном распоряжении.

Похоже, Драко нашел такой ответ чем-то забавным для себя:

\- Личная жизнь? - повторил он. - Что ж, рад за вас, профессор. Вам хороший трах точно не помешает, - Гарри отчетливо заметил, как Северус сжал челюсть, а вот Драко если и заметил это, то виду не подал. - Итак, что же тогда будет со мной?

Северус на какое-то время замолчал, обдумывая варианты.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы мадам Помфри произвела над вами полное медицинское обследование, - окинул он Драко колючим взглядом. - А после - очистку организма. Какую она посчитает необходимой. Вам придется оставаться в Хогвартсе, пока я не подберу подходящее безопасное для вас место.

\- То есть, я смогу остаться с вами? - самодовольно усмехнулся Драко.

Снейп поджал губы:

\- У меня был очень интересный разговор с вашим жиголо, мистер Малфой, - усмешка тут же сползла с губ Драко. - Я в курсе, что не все ваши игрища под Оборотным зельем были запечатлены на камеру, - Драко покраснел. - Так что, вы не "останетесь со мной", мистер Малфой. Вас поселят в гостевых комнатах Хогвартса. И чем дальше от меня - тем лучше. Я об этом позабочусь. А сейчас, прошу меня извинить... - отодвинув стул, Северус поднялся из-за стола, легко кивнул обоим молодым людям и направился в другой конец зала, распорядиться насчет счета.

Драко уставился в пустую тарелку, его щеки горели от стыда.

\- Ты идиот, Малфой, - покачал головой Гарри.

\- Не всем же быть святошами как тебе, Поттер.

\- Да уймись ты уже.

\- Как ты вообще тут оказался?

Гарри поправил очки на переносице:

\- Я попросил.

\- Попросил? Откуда ты узнал, чтобы просить сюда приехать?

\- Я видел письмо о тебе.

\- Как? Кто тебе его показал?

\- Я был рядом, когда Северус его получил.

\- Что?

\- Джентльмены, - произнес Снейп низким, бархатистым голосом, - мы готовы идти?

* * *

* Это не я, это все автор и Северус) В оригинале оно так и звучит - Cinderslut.


	13. Chapter 13

Северус стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене в комнате Драко, сложив руки на груди и едва заметно морщась на то, как Малфой пытается застелить собственную кровать:

\- Вы вообще собираетесь подворачивать края?

\- А зачем? Они же все равно потом вылезут, разве нет?

\- Как угодно, - оттолкнувшись от стены, Северус достал волшебную палочку.

\- Вам обязательно вновь накладывать на меня заклинания? - спросил Драко, заметив палочку в его руке. - Сэр? - добавил он, посмотрев Северусу в глаза умоляюще.

\- В большей степени это для вашей же безопасности, мистер Малфой. Я сниму их завтра в семь утра. Наш порт-ключ домой сработает ровно в восемь. Постарайтесь выспаться.

Малфой, похоже, смирился со своим положением и просто плюхнулся на край кровати:

\- Извините, профессор, у меня нет гостевых комнат.

\- Пока мы здесь с вами разговариваем, мистер Поттер как раз трансфигурирует все необходимое. Так что, можете не беспокоиться на этот счет.

\- Вы действительно настолько ему доверяете, сэр?

\- Он... заслужил мое уважение. И да, я ему доверяю.

\- Это из-за него вы предали Темного Лорда, да? Я имею в виду, в первую войну?

\- Мистер Малфой, я думаю, этот разговор вполне может подождать до друго...

\- Я действительно облажался по полной, да?

Северус задержал взгляд на когда-то очень гордом молодом человеке. Теперь же Драко даже не мог сидеть прямо и держать высоко поднятой голову. Плечи опущены, глаза смотрят в пол - сейчас молодой Малфой представлял из себя весьма жалкое зрелище. Северус приблизился к мальчику и опустил ладонь ему на плечо.

\- Ты просто принял несколько неверных решений, Драко. Вот и все. В твоем возрасте я тоже наделал достаточно своих ошибок. И это совершенно не означает, что ты теперь проклят до конца своих дней.

Серые глаза посмотрели на Снейпа снизу вверх:

\- Я всегда защищал вас перед своим отцом, сэр. Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали.

Северус убрал руку и сделал шаг назад.

\- Спасибо, Драко. А теперь - спи. Увидимся утром, - он отошел к двери и принялся накладывать на комнату целую серию заклинаний. - Спокойной ночи, - добавил он, закончив, и, выйдя, закрыл за собой дверь. Добавив последнее - запирающее - заклинание на замок, Снейп отправился в гостиную.

\- Ты не забыл о Заглушающем? - прошептал Гарри, как только Северус вошел.

Северус молча кивнул и, скрывая любопытство, окинул комнату внимательным взглядом. Сейчас, будучи убранной и отмытой, она смотрелась весьма неплохо. Гарри трансфигурировал диван в низкую двуспальную кровать и зажег наколдованные и развешанные по стенам небольшие бра, погрузив помещение в приятный полумрак. Северус указал пальцем на кровать:

\- Что это такое, Поттер?

\- Это футон! - довольно отозвался Гарри. - Японская кровать. Как-то в магазине, пока моя тетя была занята чем-то другим, я попробовал сесть на такую. Она оказалась очень удобной. И выглядит неплохо, - Северус и не сомневался, что она окажется удобной, но прямо сейчас, когда голый Гарри Поттер так соблазнительно развалился на данном предмете мебели, слова "выглядит неплохо" ну никак не могли отразить реальную картину.

Северус окинул его полу-недовольным взглядом:

\- Вроде бы я говорил тебе, и довольно четко к тому же, чтобы ты трансфигурировал две отдельные кровати.

\- Ты веришь собственноручно наложенным заклинаниям?

\- Конечно.

\- Ну, тогда Драко ничего не узнает. А утром все вернется к своему обычному виду еще до того, как ты пойдешь его будить, - нахально ухмыльнулся Гарри.

\- Паршивец, - только и ответил Северус, закрыв, наконец, дверь в гостиную, после чего наложил на нее стандартные заклинания, включая и Заглушающее. Положив палочку на кофейный столик, сейчас используемый вместо прикроватного, подле палочки Гарри, он демонстративно проигнорировал оставленный там же тюбик со смазкой.

\- Знаешь, я только сейчас кое-что понял! - возбужденно воскликнул Гарри.

\- В самом деле? - Северус снял мантию и кинул ее в ближайшее кресло. - И что же? - равнодушно спросил он.

\- У меня был секс в Германии!

Северус закатил глаза:

\- То есть, ты не понял этого еще днем, когда мой член был в твоей заднице?

Поттер окинул его озорным взглядом:

\- Ты понял, о чем я. Это впервые, когда у меня был секс в другой стране. Для меня это что-то новое.

\- Ты забыл Шотландию, идиот. Так что, Германия - это уже третья страна, где у тебя был секс.

Губы Гарри расплылись в широкой улыбке:

\- Эй, а ты прав! - он едва не подпрыгнул на кровати, как на батуте, от избытка эмоций. - Секс в трех разных странах! Чувствую себя Джеймсом Бондом или кем-то вроде!

\- Джеймсом Бондом?

\- О, это очень популярный маггловский герой фильмов и книг. Самый выдающийся шпион в мире. Он ведет просто _офигенно_ захватывающую жизнь и постоянно путешествует по миру, уничтожая плохих парней и трахая женщин толпами.

\- Для того, чтобы добыть полезную информацию, я полагаю?

\- Да, и для того, чтобы не дать плохим парням захватить планету, и все в таком духе.

\- Интересно. Я всегда полагал, что женщин в мире магглов обычно не допускают до высших чинов власти.

\- Что? Эм... Да, наверно. Думаю, ситуация все же медленно, но меняется, а пока... А что?

Северус снял с себя сюртук и успел расстегнуть несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки.

\- В этих историях о Бонде он спит всегда только с женщинами, чтобы добыть нужную информацию? Никогда с мужчинами?

Гарри склонил голову к плечу, на пару мгновений задумавшись над этим.

\- Нет, никогда с мужчинами. Он - _самый_ гетеросексуальный персонаж из _когда-либо_ созданных. - Усмехнувшись, Гарри добавил: - Я лично думаю, что он тот еще придурок. Правда.

Северус неопределенно кивнул, продолжая раздеваться. Гарри же либо над чем-то глубоко задумался, либо просто молча наблюдал за Снейпом, а, может, и то, и другое разом. В любом случае в комнате на какое-то время воцарилась тишина. Когда же Северус приподнял край одеяла и скользнул на упругий матрас, Гарри все так же задумчиво рассматривал его, подперев голову рукой.

\- А ты когда-нибудь...

\- Да, Поттер.

\- То есть, тебе приходилось...

\- Да.

\- Оу.

\- Эта японская кровать и в самом деле довольно удобная, Гарри. Молодец, - Северус искоса посмотрел на Поттера и обнаружил, что тот все так же его рассматривает. - Что?

\- Пока ты шпионил для Ордена... для нас... тебе приходилось... это делать?

\- Это достаточно распространенная шпионская практика, Поттер. Только не говори, что подобное никогда не проходило тебе в голову.

\- Полагаю, я никогда по-настоящему об этом не задумывался. Обо всех сопутствующих моментах, я имею в виду, - мальчишка какое-то время помолчал, а после мягко произнес: - Так... иногда, когда тебе требовалась информация от кого-то из Пожирателей или просто человека...

\- Да, - Северус уставился в потолок невидящим взглядом.

\- Я не хочу знать кто именно, да?

\- Не думаю.

Осторожно, крадучись, под одеялом Гарри протянул к нему руку и погладил теплый бок кончиками пальцев:

\- Прости.

Северус прикрыл глаза:

\- За что простить, Поттер?

\- Ну, за то, что тебе приходилось этим заниматься, конечно же. Ради нас. Ради меня...

\- Ради дела, Гарри, - открыв глаза, Северус, не отрываясь от подушки, повернул голову и посмотрел на него. - Я слишком многим обязан Альбусу. Продавать свое тело подобным образом мне казалось совсем небольшой ценой, да и было наименьшей из моих проблем, пока я жил той жизнью, - потянувшись на ощупь под одеялом, он взял руку Гарри в свою. - Здесь не из-за чего расстраиваться, уверяю тебя. Да и не часто это случалось. И это точно не имеет _ничего_ общего с тем, что происходит между нами. Мне не стоило вообще начинать объяснять.

\- Есть так много разных видов секса, да?

\- Ты только что это понял?

\- Я все еще подросток, Снейп! Парень. Поэтому, пока что для моих мозгов секс может быть только классным, крышесносным и единственным, о чем вообще стоит думать, - самокритично ответил Гарри, криво улыбнувшись. - Мне еще надо немного повзрослеть.

\- Не пытайся сделать это слишком уж быстро.

Зеленые глаза слегка расширились:

\- И это тот же человек, который третировал меня в течении нескольких лет на тему научиться, наконец, брать на себя ответственность и, черт возьми, повзрослеть?

\- Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты не пытаться форсировать этот процесс.

Внезапно Поттер наклонился и прижался к губам Северуса своими. Всего лишь легкий поцелуй, но тем не менее Северус оценил жест. В течение шестнадцати последних лет в его жизни поцелуев было даже меньше, чем оргазмов. _Что там сказал Драко за обедом? Что ему "хороший трах точно не помешает"? Сопливый мелкий засранец._ Если уж на то пошло, то именно хорошие, искренние поцелуи, а не трах, Северусу точно не помешали бы. Даже, можно сказать, он в них нуждался. Что, конечно же, сработало на пользу Поттеру в тот странный день в январе в библиотеке на площади Гриммо...

 _Мерлин, Северус, только послушай себя! Размышляешь о поцелуях, словно какая-то помешанная на любовных романах влюбленная ведьмочка!_ Немного отстранившись от губ Гарри, он посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век:

\- Если ты собрался ко мне приставать, Поттер, я советую тебе завязывать с этим. Я намереваюсь _этой_ ночью хорошенько выспаться.

\- М-м, - Гарри уткнулся носом в изгиб шеи Северуса. - Могу я тогда тебе отсосать? - прошептал он, нежно прикусив мочку его уха.

Ну, член Северуса уж точно не был против.

\- Если хочешь.

\- Определенно, хочу, - и Гарри скрылся под одеялом, оставив Северуса глазеть в потолок и размышлять над превратностями судьбы: заперев одного мальчишку против его воли в комнате, второму он неожиданно сознался, что был кем-то вроде проститутки во время войны, после внезапно вспомнил, как скучал по поцелуям, пока его целовали, а сейчас чувствует, как твердеет его член во рту второго мальчишки, пока первый, если верить наложенным Северусом чарам, лежит прямо за стенкой, будучи не в силах уснуть. Его жизнь, совершенно точно, была намного проще пока Гарри Чертов Поттер не достиг своего полового созревания...

Проснувшись в шесть тридцать утра и посмотрев на спящего юношу в своих объятиях, Северус ненадолго задумался над идеей вернуть ночной долг и, скрывшись под одеялом, разбудить любимого более интересным и интимным способом, нежели обычным встряхиванием за плечо. Но у него было полно дел. И валяние в кровати с оказанием оральных услуг одному лохматому чуду в их список, к сожалению, не входило. Уткнувшись в темную макушку, Северус глубоко вздохнул, одновременно сжав Гарри крепче в своих объятиях, после чего отстранился и легко потрепал его по плечу.

\- Поттер. Гарри, просыпайся, - теплая ладонь тут же оказалась на его утренней эрекции, на автомате сжав вокруг нее пальцы, пока сам мелкий инкуб по большей части сейчас еще находился в бессознательном состоянии. - Отпусти меня, Поттер. И просыпайся!

\- Нгрх? - изумрудные глаза медленно появились из-под век и сфокусировались на лице Северуса. На губах мальчишки тут же появилась блаженная улыбка. - Сдобрым утрм, - пальцы на члене тоже слегка сжались в знак приветствия.

\- Прекрати. Нам нужно вставать.

\- А ты и так уже встал, - расслабленный язык влажно скользнул по правому соску Северуса. - Эй, да и я тоже.

Снейп едва подавил стон от того, как Гарри потерся своим членом о его бедро.

\- Серьезно, Поттер, у нас нет на это времени, - очень неохотно он убрал руку Гарри со своего члена и плавно выскользнул из постели. То, каким взглядом Поттер окинул его тело, едва не заставило Северуса передумать и вернуться под одеяло. Но Северус Снейп считал себя волевым и ответственным человеком, поэтому, задавив подобные мысли на корню, принялся одеваться. Спустя пару мгновений, Гарри громко разочарованно вздохнул и, тоже поднявшись с кровати, отправился разбирать сваленную вчера кучей одежду.

\- Пойду, разбужу Драко, - объявил Северус. - Пожалуйся, приведи комнату в прежний вид до того, как он здесь появится.

\- Мне хватит минуты, - заверил его Гарри, улыбнувшись.

Подобрав палочку с кофейного столика, Северус убрал в карман и тюбик со смазкой - чтобы он или Гарри его случайно здесь не забыли. К тому времени, как Северус снял с двери заклинания и вышел в коридор, Гарри уже успел трансфигурировать кровать обратно в диван и убрать со стен ранее добавленные на них бра. Было даже немного страшно, насколько тщательно мальчишка подходил к делу, когда выполнял даже небольшие одолжения.

Следующий час пролетел незаметно: за завтраком, упаковкой Драко своего "основного" гардероба и сдерживанием непрекращающихся перепалок между Поттером и Малфоем. Короткий визит фрау Вернер, принесшей с собой кучу домашних сладостей "в дорогу" и бесчисленные объятия для "Дракона", стал небольшой передышкой от юношеских склок. Каким-то образом присутствие этой подченной дамы, расточающей вокруг себя флюиды настоящей доброй бабушки, заставило обоих мальчишек превратиться в образцовых молодых джентльменов, которыми, Снейп знал, они вполне в состоянии быть. Что лишь сильнее его огорчало, когда вновь оставшись в доме с ним втроем, Поттер с Малфоем, будто вернувшись в школьные годы, вспомнили о своей детской вражде.

\- Сегодня суббота, господа, - наконец, выплюнул он холодно. - Посему, мне нет никакой необходимости вести себя как _учитель_! Особенно, когда я имею дело с предположительно взрослыми магами, которые уже давно закончили гребаную школу! - он заметил, как серые глаза Драко резко расширились. - Да, мистер Малфой, я сказал "гребаную". И я очень вам советую прекратить. Джентльмены, _мы_ готовы идти?

Драко с Гарри обменялись удивленными взглядами. _О, так вот как, значит, надо заставлять вас работать в группе, да?_ Если бы Снейп знал, он бы уже давно ругался похлеще последнего забулдыги с Лютного. Удивительно, но после этого оба спорщика смогли успокоиться на достаточный срок, чтобы молча пройти по нескольким улицам до места аппарации. Прибыв на точку даже на пару минут раньше срока - в неприметный переулок, где Гарри с Северусом появились прошлым утром, - оба школьных недруга успели перекинуться парой колкостей до того, как сработал порт-ключ, унося троих магов к главным воротам Хогвартса.

\- Слезь с моей ноги, Поттер! Честно, ты хуже горного тролля. _Слепого_ горного тролля!

\- Да пошел ты, Малфой!

Чувствуя, что с него достаточно, Северус сделал шаг в сторону и направился прочь ото всех этих детских препирательств, чему его длинные ноги были верной подмогой. Спустя полминуты раздались звуки приближающихся шагов, молодые маги, пиная друг друга на ходу, догнали профессора, уже успевшего добраться до главных ворот школы. Снейп, не теряя времени, тут же направился в Больничное крыло. Его подопечные (ну, то есть один подопечный и один... бойфренд? _Мерлин!_ Его передернуло только лишь от _мысленно_ произнесенного слова) старались не отставать.

\- Северус! - поприветствовала его Поппи Помфри, оторвав взгляд от медкарточки студента в своих руках. После чего улыбнулась Гарри немного знающе-порочной улыбкой. - Мистер Поттер. Рада снова вас видеть, - но, переведя взгляд на Драко и увидев, в насколько плачевном он состоянии, ее игривость тут же пропала. - А, мистер Малфой. Директор говорил, что мне следует ждать вас сегодня у себя. Мы немного обеспокоены, не так ли?

\- Поппи, можешь провести ему полное медицинское обследование? - попросил Северус негромко, чтобы не оповещать о проблемах Драко прочих обитателей Больничного крыла. - Удели особое внимание курсу детоксикации. Если сочтешь это необходимым.

Поппи кивнула и, поджав губы, повернулась к Драко. Она рукой указала ему на койку - в дальнем углу помещения, как раз около ее кабинета:

\- Прошу туда, мистер Малфой. Шансы, что вас будут беспокоить там, минимальны.

Мальчик кивнул и побрел в указанном направлении.

\- Увидимся позже, Драко, - крикнул ему вслед Гарри.

\- Как будто _тебе_ есть до этого дело, - бросил Малфой в ответ, не обернувшись ни на Гарри, ни на Северуса. Он шел неспеша, через силу, словно осужденный на казнь к эшафоту.

Помфри бросила на Северуса сочувствующий взгляд, после чего поспешила к своему новому пациенту.

\- О, мистер Поттер, - внезапно остановившись посреди палаты, женщина оглянулась на оставшихся магов, - возможно, вас заинтересует свежий номер _"Ежедневного Пророка"_ , - она коротко глянула на Северуса, после чего вновь посмотрела Гарри в глаза. - Есть у меня подозрение, что первая полоса не придется вам по вкусу, - развернувшись, она вновь направилась к Малфою, теперь уже полностью переключив свое внимание на него. Схватив край занавески, Помфри отработанным годами жестом задернула ее за собой.

Северус приподнял бровь на недоумевающий ответный взгляд Гарри. Выйдя из Больничного крыла, они молча дошли до пустой сейчас Учительской. Она была ближайшим из возможных мест, где они могли бы найти последние номера выпускаемых в Англии газет.

\- Боже, нет, - простонал Гарри, увидев лежащий на одном из столов _"Ежедневный Пророк"_.

 **"МОЙ РОМАН С ГАРРИ ПОТТЕРОМ!"** \- кричал большой заголовок на первой странице.

Северус встал у Гарри за спиной и принялся читать статью через его плечо.

 _"После недавних сообщений о том, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил имеет романтическую связь с племянницей министра Магии, мисс Фелисити Фадж, на этой неделе с редакцией Ежедневного пророка связалась мисс Афина Грин, 18 лет, утверждающая, что встречается с Гарри Поттером с июля прошлого года, с тех пор, как они встретились на вечеринке в честь его восемнадцатого дня рождения. Мисс Грин, милая продавщица из Кента, описывает мистера Поттера как "страстного любовника, но в то же время и истинного джентльмена". "Я влюбилась в него с первого взгляда!" сообщила она нашему корреспонденту..."_

\- Какая же это _чушь_! - выплюнул Гарри. - Это было всего _один раз_! Один отвратный раз, один хренов отвратный раз! Это _все_! Я _никогда_ ее больше не видел!

Правая рука Северуса автоматически потянулась к его лицу, большой и указательный пальцы сжали переносицу. Ему все это не нужно. И, уж точно, ему не нужна мигрень.

\- Гарри.

\- Клянусь, Северус, это все чушь собачья!

\- Я знаю. Гарри, тебе не надо _меня_ в этом убеждать, - Поттер развернулся к нему лицом, и Снейп разглядел в его глазах крайнее возмущение и зарождающуюся панику. Он ненавидел себя за то, что собирался сделать сейчас... - Гарри, послушай меня. Я не могу сейчас со всем этим разбираться. Ты меня слышишь, Гарри? Мне нужно к Альбусу, поговорить насчет Драко. После этого мне нужно переговорить с моими старостами, а затем - с тем, кем заменили вчера мои уроки. После чего я намерен отправиться в свои комнаты, запереть дверь и, злоупотребив своим здоровьем, скоротать остаток вечера в компании бутылки виски.

Поттер смотрел на него так, будто его только что ударили по лицу.

\- Могу я остаться с тобой? Особенно после этого? - махнул он зажатой в кулаке газетой.

\- Извини. Пожалуйста, Гарри, просто дай мне побыть немного в одиночестве. Может, ты пойдешь и обсудишь статью с Люпином?

 _О, нет. Вот дерьмо._ Поправка - вот _теперь_ Гарри выглядел так, будто ему выдали смачную оплеуху.

\- Ты... ты отсылаешь меня прочь из-за этого? Из-за того, что эта тупая сука сделала?

\- Нет, нет, - Северус протестующе помахал ладонями. Как же он хотел сейчас просто сбежать в свои подземелья. Вот почему он отсылал Поттер прочь. - У меня есть дела, которыми мне необходимо заняться. А из-за того, что ты и Малфой все утро вели себя, словно дети, у меня вновь начинает болеть голова. И... я просто хочу немного побыть в тишине и одиночестве, - внезапно он обнаружил, что ему больно глотать, когда на него так смотрят изумрудного цвета глаза Гарри. - Прости. Ты можешь воспользоваться камином прямо здесь. Я приду к тебе завтра, хорошо?

\- Конечно, - лицо Гарри было белым от злости. Он едва смог выдавить одно слово сквозь зубы, после чего, еще сильнее смяв газету в кулаке, развернулся к камину.

\- Гарри. ПОТТЕР! - мальчишка оглянулся на него через плечо. - Гарри, это всего лишь на день. Я приду к тебе завтра, и мы вместе придумает ответный ход _"Пророку"_ и мисс Грин.

\- Конечно, - повторил Поттер и отвернулся. Схватив горсть летучего пороха, он бросил его в огонь с такой силой, что в воздух поднялось сизое едкое облако.

Головная боль Северуса стала на порядок сильнее, как только огонь, окрасившись зеленым, вспыхнул, унося с собой Гарри. _Твою же ж мать._


	14. Chapter 14

Ремус Люпин в очередной раз постучал в закрытую дверь комнаты Гарри. На этот раз сильнее.

\- Пожалуйста, Гарри! - позвал он через толстый лист дерева. - Спускайся на ужин! Ты не ел весь день! Не можешь же ты сидеть там безвылазно!

\- Я не голоден!

\- Это не может быть правдой! Пожалуйста, выйди и поговори со мной!

\- Я уже рассказал тебе, что произошло! И не хочу больше об этом говорить!

\- Но ты все равно расстроен! Твоему здоровью явно не на пользу зацикливаться на подобных вещах!

Внезапно дверь распахнулась, и из комнаты выскочил Гарри:

\- Отлично! - недовольно выпалил он и вихрем бросился вниз по лестнице. Добежав до столовой, он все так же резко плюхнулся на свой стул и принялся сверлить взглядом овощи, обильно присутствующие в сервированных на столе блюдах. Ремус же спокойно спустился следом, после чего занял место напротив.

В течение нескольких следующих минут оба обитателя дома были заняты молчаливым раскладыванием еды по тарелкам. После чего приступили к ее поглощению. Налив немного вина для себя и Гарри, Ремус сделал несколько небольших глотков из своего бокала, и только после решился втянуть сердитого юношу в беседу.

\- Се... - остановившись, он негромко кашлянул. - Северус сказал тебе, когда именно он собирался завтра прийти?

Гарри покачал головой, бесцельно катая кусочки жаренного картофеля по тарелке вилкой. Он не поднял взгляда, даже когда услышал тихий вздох Ремуса.

\- Это просто злость, Гарри? - мягко спросил Люпин. - Или есть что-то еще? Что-то, что ты прикрываешь своей злостью?

\- Например?

\- Например... может, ты боишься? Боишься, что вся эта суматоха с _Пророком_ может навредить вашим отношениям? Или, что Северус больше не захочет тебя, не захочет быть с тобой?

Взгляд Гарри ненадолго встретился с глазами Люпина, после чего ушел в сторону, остановившись на языках пламени в камине. Юноша пожал плечами.

\- В том, что тебе страшно, нет ничего ненормального, Гарри. То, что ты влюблен, дает тебе не только ощущение исключительности и непобедимости, но так же и приносит с собой уязвимость. Возможно, Северус чувствует себя даже более уязвимым и точно так же, как и ты, боится. Это... Извини, Гарри, это было весьма самонадеянно с моей стороны.

Нахмурив брови, Гарри встретился с Ремусом взглядом:

\- Самонадеянно?

\- Ну, я предположил, что Северус в тебя влюблен, - скованно произнес Ремус. - Ни один из вас не говорил мне, так это или нет. Тут я могу опираться только на свои ощущения. Прости, если я несколько поспешил с выводами.

\- Он говорил, - едва слышно произнес Гарри и схватился за свой бокал с вином. Он твердо решил, что не будет, черт подери, плакать.

Выражение лица Ремуса стало несколько шокированным:

\- Он действительно сказал тебе, что влюблен? Именно тебе?

\- Да, он сказал мне, что любит меня, - Гарри воткнул нож в кусок картофеля, с которым игрался до этого. - Несколько раз.

\- Поразительно.

Гарри вновь поднял взгляд. Ремус сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, столовые приборы в его руках так и застыли над тарелкой, как будто он внезапно забыл, что держит их, на его губах играла плохо скрываемая ухмылка.

\- Поразительно, - повторил он.

\- Что именно?

\- Полагаю, сама мысль, что Северус Снейп может быть влюблен, - Ремус коротко пожал худыми плечами, после чего постарался взять себя в руки. - То есть, я и раньше знал, что он не каменный. Да и кто бы смог устоять перед твоим обаянием, Гарри, даже будь у них такая возможность? Просто... - он замолчал и немного мечтательно улыбнулся. - Что ж, это очень... мило, я бы сказал! - он несильно покачал головой, думая о чем-то явно забавном. - Бедный Северус.

Гаррина челюсть от последнего заявления немного отвисла:

\- Бедный Северус?! Это _он_ сегодня прогнал _меня_ прочь, забыл?

Ремус посмотрел на него так, будто очень старался скрыть собственное веселье, но у него это явно не получалось.

\- Я просто не могу не думать о том, что... ну, что это не может быть для него чем-то легким, так ведь? - наконец заметив все более и более округляющиеся глаза Гарри, Ремус тут же пошел на попятный. - Я не имел в виду тебя, Гарри! Я не говорю, что ты трудный человек, или что-то в этом роде, нет. Скорее, я пытаюсь взглянуть на _ситуацию_ с точки зрения Северуса. Он очень замкнутый, несгибаемый и самодостаточный человек, Гарри. А то, что его жизнь окружил Мальчик, Который Выжил, должно быть, сильно расшатывает его фундамент.

\- Я его не _окружаю_ , - тут же возмутился Поттер.

Люпин улыбнулся:

\- Извини, Гарри. Конечно же, нет, - он коротко глянул Гарри в глаза, обычная для него легкая улыбка все так же пряталась в уголках его губ. - Думаю, у Северуса нет опыта столкновения с подобными ситуациями, - предположил он негромко. - Я согласен, он не должен был отталкивать тебя, когда ты нуждался в его поддержке. Но и ты должен попытаться понять его. И встретить на полпути, так сказать.

\- Как это?

\- К примеру, понять, что у Северуса могут быть другие способы справляться с новой для него ситуацией, нежели у тебя. Прося тебя оставить его на какое-то время в одиночестве, чтобы расслабиться и привести мысли в порядок, он повел себя не так уж и возмутительно, не находишь? Особенно, если речь идет о человеке с его характером.

Гарри пожал плечами, все так же гоняя овощи по тарелке, но в его душе уже завозилось неудобное и неприятное чувство, что слова Люпина по крайней мере отчасти верны.

\- Он мог хотя бы обнять меня напоследок, прежде чем отсылать прочь.

\- В учительской? Куда в любую минуту мог зайти кто угодно?

Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

\- Тогда что я должен сказать ему завтра? Что он был абсолютно прав, и мне жаль, что я так расстроился из-за той лжи, которой поливают мою личную жизнь во всех газетах, и что я ужасный человек, что прошу своего любимого о поддержке, когда как только что поддержал ЕГО самого?

Ремус посмотрел на него прямым спокойным взглядом и промолчал.

Подняв свой бокал с вином, Гарри сделал большой глоток сладко-приторной жидкости и поставил его обратно на стол.

\- Я знаю, знаю, - произнес он раздраженно, - встретить его на полпути. Так, это что-то вроде договора, да? Я уступаю ему в праве на личное пространство, если он не отказывает мне в поддержке, если я его об этом прошу?

\- Неплохая аналогия, - усмехнулся Ремус. - Отношения вообще в чем-то похожи на некую форму сделки.

\- Но если даже мы оба согласны с условиями, что нам делать, когда случается что-то вроде сегодняшнего? Когда ему нужно личное пространство, а мне - поддержка? Одновременно, черт подери? Кто в таком случае должен уступить?

\- Никто, я бы сказал. Не полностью, во всяком случае.

\- Я не получаю поддержку, а он - время в одиночестве, так, что ли?

\- Уверен, он не просто для ничегонеделания хотел побыть в одиночестве. Ты действительно полагаешь, что в данную минуту Северуса не одолевают по большей части те же сомнения и переживания, что и тебя?

 _Ладно, в таком ключе я об этом не думал._ Гарри наколол несколько горошин на зубья вилки и отправил их в рот, хотя и не ощущал особого голода. Или любви именно к гороху. Просто сам процесс пережевывания дал ему немного времени для размышлений.

\- По своей природе, - продолжил Ремус, - Северус человек расчетливый. И хотя эти расчеты занимают у него немного времени, их лучше не прерывать. Так же, ты, конечно же, заметил, что он очень преданный человек. Если Северус сказал, что будет здесь завтра утром, чтобы помочь тебе с, как он выразился, ответным ходом, то уверяю тебя, ты можешь полностью на него положиться. Он не только сдержит слово, но еще успеет и обдумать ситуацию, и разработать план действий. Ты влюбился в слизеринца, Гарри, запомни. Ты можешь рассчитывать на его полную поддержку и посильную помощь, если все же решишь ответить на ту статью в _Пророке_ о твоей личной жизни. Но не ожидай, что эта самая поддержка будет такой же, что от меня, Гермионы или же семейства Уизли.

Гарри почувствовал, как на его губах сама собой появилась улыбка. Первая с самого происшествия.

\- Похоже, ты знаешь, о чем говоришь.

Люпин улыбнулся:

\- Должен признать, отношения Гриффиндор - Слизерин всегда казались мне самыми увлекательными.

* * *

\- Есть кто?

Гарри оторвал взгляд от книги, что сейчас читал, и увидел торчащие из камина в гостиной голову и плечи одного из близнецов Уизли. Он даже обрадовался этому перерыву. С самого ужина он маялся от безделья, не зная, чем занять время до сна. Он скучал по Северусу. Он был возбужден и скучал по Северусу.

\- О, привет... эм...

\- Джордж, - подсказал Джордж.

Гарри улыбнулся:

\- Извини, Джордж. Проходи.

Высоки рыжеволосый юноша вышел из пламени и, отряхнув с одежды пепел, упал в кресло напротив Гарри. Гарри же выжидающе уставился на огонь, но так ничего и не дождавшись, перевел взгляд на гостя:

\- Сегодня один? Без Фреда?

\- Он повел Гермиону к маме с папой. Сдаваться, - поморщился Джордж. - Не завидую я ему сегодня.

Гарри задумался ненадолго, осознавая, что это значит.

\- О... О! Так это Фред?

Усмехнувшись, Джордж кивнул:

\- Хотя мы оба собираемся быть отцами. Мы по прежнему все делим на двоих. Просто считаем, что предков стоит приучать к этому постепенно.

\- Ну, что ж, это так. Кстати, поздравляю.

\- Да, приятель. Слушай, а здесь есть что выпить? Что-нибудь покрепче?

Гарри отложил книгу на журнальный столик.

\- Конечно. Извини. - Он коротко хохотнул: - Где же мои манеры? - и отлевитировал к себе бутылку виски и принесенный с собой и благополучно забытый графин с вином, что они с Люпином пили за ужином. - Что предпочитаешь?

\- Виски, пожалуйста.

Гарри призвал стакан и бокал, налив Джорджу виски, а себе - вина.

\- Будем, - чокнул Джордж своим стаканом о бокал Гарри.

\- Будем, - повторил Гарри. - И еще раз поздравляю.

Джордж улыбнулся шире:

\- Жутко волнительно, так ведь? - он сделал большой глоток виски. - Мерлин, как же хорошо! А то у Снейпа нет ничего, кроме его жуткого огневиски.

Гарри подавился глотком вина:

\- Что?

\- Я от него как раз пришел. Искал тебя, вообще-то. Решил сначала у него проверить.

\- С чего это ты решил у него меня искать?

\- Знаешь ли, именно это он у меня и спросил, - ухмыльнулся Джордж. - Когда же вы уже расскажите о вас широкой общественности? Мы все давно уже в курсе, если что. Ну, большинство из нас - так точно. И почему бы это мне не наведаться сначала к нему? Вероятность пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что ты будешь либо у него, либо здесь, разве нет?

Гарри слегка покраснел.

\- Похоже на то, - пробормотал он в бокал и сделал еще глоток.

\- Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что личное?

\- Эм... ну, попробуй...

\- Он же классно трахается, да? _Умоляю_ , скажи, что это так! Я всегда это подозревал, знаешь ли.

Гарри покраснел сильнее.

\- Я так и знал! - радостно воскликнул Джордж. - Я, черт подери, так и знал! Хитрый старый кобель! Как у тебя получилось, Гарри? Как у тебя получилось затащить его в постель в первый раз?

\- Я его поцеловал, - пожал Гарри плечами.

\- Что? Вот так вдруг?

\- Ну, да. Мы разговаривали, и я просто... упал ему на колени. В прямом смысле.

\- Гениально! - Джордж просто светился от гордости за друга. - Разве я не говорил всегда, что если ты хочешь узнать, нравится ли тебе парень, тебе нужно только сделать именно это?

Гарри рассмеялся, вспомнив давнишний разговор с Джорджем и Фредом, когда близнецы легкими намеками и авансами заворожили, соблазнили, показали новый, другой мир, другой способ бытия.

\- Спасибо за это, кстати. Вы оба очень помогли мне разобраться в некоторых вопросах, да и в себе тоже.

\- С превеликим удовольствием, Гарри. Жаль только, что мы не узнали об этом немного раньше. К примеру, когда мы были еще в школе, - подмигнул ему Джордж. - Мы могли бы показать тебе тогда парочку интересных вещей.

Внезапно мысли и тело Гарри потонули в осознании сказанного. Если бы он захотел, если бы у него возникло хоть малейшее желание, он мог бы сегодня переспать с Джорджем Уизли. Он просто знал это. Он не знал, почему он так в этом уверен, но это был факт. Даже несмотря на то, что он был с Северусом, а Джордж с Гермионой (и Фредом!), он знал, что сегодняшний вечер, начавшийся парой напитков, мог продолжиться легким флиртом, потом уже откровенным флиртом, а закончиться сексом. Гарри тихо порадовался, что уже сидит нога на ногу, потому что, если бы он сложил их так только сейчас, то выдал бы себя этим с головой. Просто мысль о такой _возможности_ была волнующей, и Гарри мог только надеяться, что его внезапное возбуждение не было так уж очевидно. Как только в его мозгу начали гулять мысли и том, предпочел бы Джордж быть сверху или же снизу, Гарри резко кашлянул и решил свернуть беседу обратно в безопасное русло.

\- Так, эм, Снейп пригласил тебя на стаканчик или что-то в этом роде? И не сказал тебе проваливать и искать меня в моем собственном доме?

\- Сначала так и было, конечно же. "Просветите меня, Уизли Джи, с чего вы вообще решили, что я могу захотеть угостить случайно забредшего ко мне гриффиндорца чем-то из моих личных запасов?" Ну или почти так, - они оба рассмеялись. - Но я сказал ему, что он выглядит так, будто ему срочно необходимо выпить. На что он ответил, что уже этим занят, и, опережая мой следующий вопрос, что он успел ополовинить бутылку отличнейшего Огденского. Забористая штука, должен сказать.

Гарри почувствовал легкий укол ревности. Северус не хотел проводить время с ним, но в то же время с удовольствием напивался в компании одного из близнецов Уизли? Джордж, конечно же, заметил, как внезапно помрачнел Гарри.

\- Эй! Большую часть времени мы говорили о тебе, понятно? Знаешь, Гарри, если бы он был не Снейпом, я бы сказал, что он по уши в тебя влюблен. Если хочешь знать, я бы сказал, что он от тебя никуда уже не денется, - Джордж сделал еще глоток виски. - На мой субъективный и неквалифицированный взгляд, конечно.

\- Конечно, - согласился Гарри. А его сердце едва не выпрыгивало из груди, радостно разнося по организму вместе с кровью заряд _эйфории_. По уши влюблен! Никуда не денется! _Он меня любит_ , - мысленно воскликнул Гарри, стараясь не улыбаться слишком уж широко. Это было словно настоящее волшебство, он тут же забыл, что вообще-то зол на Северуса и собирался дуться на него весь вечер. Гарри неуверенно повертел в руках бокал. - А он... он говорил что-нибудь о том, что зол на меня сегодня?

Джордж допил остатки своего виски.

\- А он на тебя зол?

\- Я так думал...

\- Он беспокоился о той дурацкой статье в утреннем _Пророке_. Честно, что _вообще_ с этой женщиной? Черт возьми, это же было лишь раз!

\- И довольно отвратный, должен заметить, - добавил Гарри.

\- Именно. Ты должен с ней поговорить, Гарри. Заставь ее дать опровержение, или что-нибудь в таком роде. Ты мог бы даже подать на нее в суд за то, что ее ложь нанесла моральный ущерб твоим нынешним отношениям!

\- Тогда мне придется _рассказать_ об этих отношениях. Не уверен, что Северус согласится.

\- Он хочет, чтобы все отстали от тебя и дали спокойно жить. Этого он хочет.

Взгляд Гарри ненадолго задержался на посерьезневшем лице Джорджа.

\- А зачем ты вообще искал меня сегодня? - внезапно вспомнил он.

Пару секунд Джордж выглядел очень озадаченным.

\- О! Приглашение на вечеринку! На следующей неделе мы устраиваем небольшой вечер для своих в нашем домике в Йорке. Друзья и родня. Хотим собрать всех вместе и сделать большое объявление. Одним махом, так сказать. Приглашены все. И я ожидаю, что ты со Снейпом к следующей субботе вновь станете идеальной парой.

\- Вновь? - переспросил Гарри. - Что ты имеешь в виду под "вновь"? Разве мы когда-нибудь были идеальной парой?

Джордж пожал плечами:

\- Достаточно идеальной, чтобы спасти мир, Гарри, - поставив пустой стакан на столик, он поднялся на ноги. - Мне пора идти. В следующую субботу, в восемь, окей? О, и Люпину тоже скажи, хорошо?

\- Конечно, - Гарри тоже нехотя встал из кресла, желая, чтобы Джордж задержался у него еще немного. Он отставил бокал с вином и посмотрел на высокого, симпатичного мужчину, которым стал Джордж. - Эм...

\- Я знаю, - мягко ответил тот и притянул Гарри в неуклюжие объятия.

Уау. Этого Гарри уж точно не ожидал. Он никогда раньше не обнимал как следует никого из Уизли, кроме Рона (раз или два), Джинни (один раз, очень смущался) и Молли (очень часто). Джордж был немного выше Северуса, но с удивительно похожим телосложением, чего Гарри никогда раньше не замечал. Было... приятно находиться так близко к другому человеку. А от Джорджа еще и приятно пахло - смесью сладостей, виски и чем-то взрывным. Легко сжав его напоследок, Джордж отступил на шаг.

\- Тогда увидимся в следующую субботу.

\- Д-да, - пробормотал Гарри и протянул Джорджу горшочек с летучим порохом.

\- С нетерпением жду, как вы со Снейпи устроите _Пророку_ настоящий ад на земле, - ухмыльнулся он и исчез в камине.

* * *

Этой ночью Гарри лежал в своей постели в темноте, пытаясь игнорировать свою эрекцию, и размышлял о том, какой он на самом деле странный. Ведь был не только Северус. Кроме него - теперь-то он это понял - есть Джордж. Потому что сама мысль о том, чтобы заняться сексом с Джорджем оказалась очень... привлекательной. Мягко говоря. Кроме того, он все так же обращал внимание и на красивых девушек. Откуда ему знать, что та единственная идиотская ночь с Афиной была ужасной из-за _нее_? Может, все дело в том, что это был _его_ первый опыт в сексе, и это он был ужасен?

Гарри не мог дождаться, чтобы вновь увидеть Северуса. Не то, чтобы он очень жаждал выяснять отношения, но он точно знал, что они вполне в состоянии преодолеть любые разногласия, пока будут стараться делать это вместе. _"Достаточно идеальной, чтобы спасти мир"_ , сказал ему Джордж. Гарри улыбнулся в темноту и провел кончиками пальцев вверх и вниз по напряженному члену. Идеально.

* * *

Следующим утром, когда завтрак Ремуса и Гарри был в самом разгаре, внезапно вспыхнул камин, и на кухонный пол ступил всей своей внушительной фигурой мастер Зелий.

Гарри тут же вскочил из-за стола.

\- Северус, - только и успел произнести он, неожиданно оказавшись в коконе из складок черной мантии, после чего его _так_ поцеловали, что несчастный тост немедленно выпал из его ослабевших пальцев.

\- Я... эм... поставлю чайник, - произнес Люпин.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Вчера близнецы Уизли предложили мне взорвать к Мерлиновой бабушке все офисы _Ежедневного Пророка_ , - сделав паузу, Северус протянул правую руку к предложенной Люпином чашке чая. - Если больше ничего не поможет, мы всегда сможем воспользоваться этим вариантом.

Вторая рука Снейпа покоилась на спинке стула слева от него. Стула, на котором сидел Гарри. Строго говоря, Северус не касался Гарри, хотя, при желании, для того, чтобы положить ладонь ему на спину или плечо, понадобилось бы преодолеть всего ничего. Но он решил, что самого факта, что он сидит вот так, вторгшись в личное пространство мальчишки, для ошеломленного оборотня более чем достаточно. Особенно после фееричного появления и горячего приветственного поцелуя. Что-то большее будет уже откровенной бестактностью.

\- Тебе не стоит шутить подобным образом, - ответил Гарри, легко улыбнувшись.

\- Сомневаюсь, что нам придется прибегать к столь радикальным мерам, Поттер. Сперва я хотел бы узнать, что именно беспокоит тебя больше - интервью с мисс Грин или _Пророк_ в целом?

\- Эм, полагаю, _Пророк_. Она, возможно, всего лишь охотница за славой или кто-то, кому требуется квалифицированная помощь. А вот они _не обязаны_ были печатать ее откровения, чтобы их потом смог посмаковать кто угодно, так?

\- Верно. Ты имеешь полное право требовать опровержения. Возможно, стоит даже нанять юриста.

\- Э-э, а он мне нужен?

\- Гарри, думаю, так будет лучше всего, - подал голос с другого края стола Ремус.

\- Тогда ладно. Наверно. Но что, если они откажутся писать опровержение?

Северус провел кончиком пальца по краю своей чашки.

\- Тогда ты вежливо повторишь свою просьбу об опровержении. На этот раз добавив, что добьешься судебного запрета на любые публикации, если они предпочтут тебя проигнорировать. У тебя должны быть достаточно веские аргументы - публичное унижение, эмоциональный стресс...

\- Моральный ущерб моим нынешним отношениям, - пробормотал Гарри.

Снейп все так же не спеша кружил пальцем по краю кружки.

\- Именно, - тихо ответил он. - Что приводит нас к другому возможному решению. Ты мог бы, если чувствуешь, что вообще смог бы так поступить, пойти в _Пророк_ , или любую другую газету на твой выбор, и выложить всю правду.

\- П-правду? - зеленые глаза за стеклами очков стали просто огромными.

\- Это достаточно простая концепция, не находишь, Поттер? Ты отобьешь все их лживые атаки, рассказав широкой общественности правду. Что ты встречался с мисс Грин лишь один раз, что ваше знакомство продлилось всего несколько часов, и что у тебя нет никакого желания видеть ее вновь. А так же, что последние три месяца ты состоишь в отношениях. И совершенно точно не с мисс Грин. Как и не с мисс Фадж.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я заявил открыто?

\- Заявил открыто о чем, Поттер?

\- О своих сексуальных наклонностях?

\- А, - Северус не сразу осознал, что внимательно смотрел на Люпина. Оборотень выглядел так же удивленно, как, подозревал Северус, выглядел сейчас и он сам. - Что ж, - легко кашлянул он, - это, определенно, может положить конец постоянной охоте на ведьм* в прессе от твоего имени, так? Уж извините выбор слов, господа.

\- Да, но после этого они точно так же начнут предлагать мне магов.

\- Следовательно, нужно проинформировать их, что ты уже состоишь в стабильных отношениях.

Люпин не смог сдержать улыбки. Скосив взгляд на Гарри, Северус заметил, что и тот широко ухмыльнулся.

\- Стабильных? - повторил Поттер. - Ты считаешь?

Северус опустил взгляд на стол.

\- Настолько стабильных, насколько они вообще когда-либо у меня были, полагаю.

\- Как думаешь, мне стоит рассказать им, с кем? То есть, могу ли я рассказать им, что состою в стабильных отношениях, но не говорить, с кем?

Снейп едва заметно сжал челюсть.

\- Если хочешь, - произнес он хрипло.

\- Ну, тут я больше думаю о том, что захотел бы _ты_ , - опустил Гарри ладонь Северусу на колено. - Едва ли ты захочешь, чтобы твое имя точно так же мусолили во всех газетах. Если в отношении тебя мы сможем этого избежать, это будет хорошо, так?

Снейп тут же расслабил челюсть, будто ничего и не было.

\- К несчастью, не в природе журналистов что-то упускать. Сомневаюсь, что они позволят тебе сделать заявление, не называя имен, и после не постараются их выяснить.

Гарри моргнул:

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что нам стоит им все рассказать? О тебе? О нас?

\- Это один из вариантов, - Северус глотнул чая. - Ты можешь решить воспользоваться другим. Ты можешь, к примеру, оставить все, как есть, и просто их игнорировать.

\- А, значит, на самом деле именно так ты хочешь, чтобы я поступил!

Северус усмехнулся:

\- Возможно. Но, что бы ты не решил делать, я, на случай, если ты вдруг не заметил, здесь, рядом с тобой. И ради тебя.

\- Хорошо сказано, Северус, - пробормотал Ремус.

\- Думаю, мне нужно еще немного времени, чтобы хорошенько все обмозговать, - Гарри убрал руку с колена Северуса, поставил локти на стол и подпер голову ладонями. У Северуса тут же возникло желание погладить мальчишку по спине. Но он, однако, не дал этому порыву воли.

\- Тогда я пока что побуду в библиотеке, - произнес Северус и поднялся на ноги. - Если ты не против? - Гарри поднял на него взгляд. От Северуса не укрылось, что этот изумрудный взгляд прошелся по нему несколько медленнее, чем предполагали приличия, но он заставил себя не ухмыляться.

\- Тебе нет необходимости спрашивать, Северус.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - он задвинул стул на место и кивнул оборотню: - Люпин.

\- Северус.

Снейп не стал прощаться с Поттером. Он прекрасно знал, что это бессмысленно. Развернувшись и направившись к двери, он услышал, как скрипнул стул Гарри, а после - едва слышный глухой звук его кроссовок по полу кухни, следующих за ним прочь из помещения. Все точно так, как он и предполагал.

* * *

Не успела еще дверь библиотеки полностью закрыться, как Снейп оказался в объятиях зеленоглазого инкуба. У Гарри стояло с тех самых пор, как Северус поцеловал его, только появившись на кухне этим утром. Он об этом знал, но спокойно сел за стол, опустив Гарри на соседний с собой стул, и завел серьезный разговор о законных способах усмирить разошедшийся _Ежедневный Пророк_. У них, конечно, были и остались и другие темы для обсуждения, но Гаррина паника по поводу вчерашней статьи сделала для Северуса именно эту - самой актуальной. Разобравшись с ней можно было приступить и к прочим. Прижав Северуса к книжному шкафу, Гарри тут же едва ли не впаялся губами в его рот. На что Северус грубо сжал выпуклость в штанах мальчишки. Каменный. Кто бы сомневался.

\- М-м, прикоснись к нему, - простонал Гарри в его рот, сплетаясь своим языком с его, словно это была пара змей.

Северус одной рукой ловко расстегнул молнию на джинсах Гарри и проник ею внутрь; ткань трусов была уже обильно пропитана выделившейся смазкой. Обхватив член прямо поверх влажного хлопка, он принялся не спеша его дрочить. Второй же рукой Северус крепко удерживал голову Гарри под затылок, глубоко целуя его.

\- Вытащи его, - прошипел Гарри. - Возьми в рот.

\- Командуем?

\- Я соскучился.

Используя книжный шкаф за спиной в качестве поддержки, Северус опустился на колени и выпустил член Гарри из трусов. Мальчишка тут же воспользовался новым положением, а Северус лишь послушно зафиксировал голову в одном положении, позволив Гарри сначала провести истекающей головкой члена по его губам, размазывая по ним выделившуюся естественную смазку. Когда же Северус раскрыл рот шире, Гарри тут же толкнулся внутрь, после чего сразу же вышел.

\- Мерлин, - подавился он вдохом. Его изумрудные глаза, когда он посмотрел на Северуса, были затуманены вожделением. - Могу я трахнуть тебя так?

Северус ощутил терпкий вкус на своем языке и плотнее обхватил головку упирающегося ему в рот члена. Подняв взгляд на Гарри, он коротко кивнул.

\- Да, - прошептал Гарри и оперся обеими руками о шкаф позади Северуса. Медленно, но ритмично он принялся толкаться бедрами по направлению к лицу Северуса, входя и выходя из его рта, с жадностью наблюдая за этим процессом.

Северус сосредоточился на том, чтобы, дыша через нос, как можно лучше ласкать член Гарри, при учете столь малого контроля над ситуацией. Он старался держать губы максимально плотно сомкнутыми, прекрасно зная, насколько приятно это ощущается. Закрыв глаза, он полностью отдался остальным чувствам, слушая прерывистое все более шумное дыхание Гарри, наслаждаясь трением гладкой горячей кожи его члена, когда он скользил наружу, и еще больше - когда входил вглубь.

\- Черт подери, - выдохнул Гарри. - Я трахаю твой рот!

Северус обязательно ответил бы что-нибудь едкое по поводу очевидности этого замечания, если бы его рот в данную минуту не... ну, не трахали. Открыв глаза, он уперся взглядом в низ плоского живота и влажные темные волосы паха. Подняв же взгляд выше, он заметил, как Гарри, не отрываясь, смотрит на него.

\- О, - едва не подавился воздухом Гарри, когда их глаза встретились. - О, - немного переместив ноги и изменив угол проникновения, он возобновил прежнюю скорость, теперь же попадая Северусу членом глубже в горло.

 _Мы не зачаровали дверь_ , - внезапно вспомнил Северус, отстраненно отметив, что в данный конкретный момент оказался не в состоянии думать ни о чем другом, кроме как об утонченном искусстве сосания члена. Расслабив мышцы рта и горла, он заставил себя сконцентрироваться на спальне Гарри на втором этаже. Затем, крепко обхватив Гарри за бедра, он легко аппарировал их обоих из библиотеки.

\- Бля! - выругался Гарри, как только они оказались в его спальне, и шарахнулся назад, его член с тихим хлюпом выскользнул изо рта Северуса. - Черт, что это было?

\- Полагаю, это очевидно, Поттер. Я только что аппарировал нас обоих в твою спальню, - Северус неспеша поднялся с пола, на котором совсем не элегантно растянулся, когда Гарри отшатнулся от него, и вытащил палочку. Произнеся запирающее и заглушающее заклинания, он повернулся к раскрасневшемуся Гарри. Северус не мог не усмехнуться: - Извини, если испугал. Никогда раньше не аппарировал с членом во рту.

\- Ты мог меня укусить!

\- О, я тебя умоляю, - Северус скинул мантию, после чего прошелся палочкой вдоль пуговиц на сюртуке, жилете и рубашке. Сейчас у него не было времени заниматься этим традиционным способом. - Не желаешь, чтобы я продолжил? - спросил он, освободив торс от лишней одежды.

\- Раздевайся донага и на кровать.

\- Извини, что?

Гарри в это время едва ли не срывал с себя одежду кусками. Подняв взгляд на Северуса, он застенчиво улыбнулся:

\- Раздевайся донага и на кровать, _пожалуйста_?

Резкий ответ был готов уже сорваться с языка Северуса, но он тут же передумал, решив, что у него есть и более приятные способы времяпрепровождения. Быстро разобравшись с оставшейся одеждой, он подошел к кровати.

\- И в какой конкретно позе ты меня хочешь? - повелительно спросил он.

На что Гарри ему подмигнул:

\- На спине, конечно.

Приподнятая бровь была единственным комментарием. Опустившись на кровать, Северус лег на спину и вытянулся во весь рост, молча ожидая, что же там задумал Гарри. Когда же мальчишка забрался в постель и развернулся по отношению к своему бывшему учителю на _сто восемьдесят_ , Северус должен был признать, что его молодой любовник, вообще-то, его удивил.

Растянувшись поверх тела Северуса, Гарри приподнялся на разведенные по обе стороны от головы Северуса колени так, чтобы его член вновь оказался в гостеприимном рту, и одновременно взял член Северуса в свой рот. Обхватив ладонями бедра Гарри, Северус притянул его таз ближе к своему лицу - для более глубокого проникновения и лучшего доступа к яйцам.

 _Какой озорник, однако_ , - пронеслось в голосе Северуса. - _Где вообще ты мог подглядеть позу шестьдесят девять?! Ну, хорошо, маленький нахал..._ Подняв руку, он дотронулся пальцами до ануса Гарри, принявшись дразнить его вход, пока язык Северуса продолжал ласкать теперь лишь неглубоко входящий в его рот член Гарри. Ноги самого Северуса были плотно сведены, и он не планировал их в ближайшее время раздвигать. Чтобы быть точно уверенным, что Гарри не сможет склонить его к чему бы то ни было, пока Северус сам не будет к этому готов и настроен, он мысленно заблокировал те участки своего мозга, которые сейчас наиболее активно реагировали на манипуляции Гарри с его собственным членом. _Ты кончишь в ближайшие тридцать секунд, Поттер._

Как только Северус принялся толкаться кончиком пальца в анус Гарри, мальчишка замер на месте. Северус тут же воспользовался новым преимуществом, накрыв головку члена в своем рту языком и легко надавил им на чувствительную кожу, помассировав ее круговыми движениями, после чего медленно отступил. Придвинув голову ближе, Северус добился того, чтобы член Гарри проник в его горло на пару дюймов глубже и уперся в заднюю стенку. Проникнув пальцем дальше в анус мальчишки, он слегка согнул его, надавив в нужном месте. Гарри тут же выпустил изо рта свою добычу и откинул голову, издав громкий стон.

\- Мерзавец! - хрипло выдохнул он, кончив Северусу в рот.

 _Ребенок_ , - нежно подумал Северус, глотая вязкую жидкость.

\- Ублюдок, - пробормотал Гарри, целуя бедро Северуса подрагивающими губами. - Мерлин.

Медленно, лениво, они еще какое-то время просто ласкали друг друга едва двигающимися конечностями. После чего Северус, оторвавшись от тела Гарри, переместил его расслабленную и томную тушку в правильное положение относительно себя и кровати. Последующий поцелуй был нетороплив, наполнен нежностью и истомой, губы едва касались губ, языки мягко касались друг друга кончиками.

Гарри поймал лицо Северуса в ладони:

\- Как ты все это делаешь со мной? - спросил он, поглаживая круговыми движениями большими пальцами скулы Северуса.

\- Все это что с тобой?

\- Доводишь меня до состояния такой... бесформенной массы.

\- Но весьма соблазнительной бесформенной массы, Поттер.

Губы Гарри растянулись в блаженной улыбке, которую так и хотелось сцеловать с них:

\- Наверно.

\- Возможно, я просто даю тебе именно то, что ты хочешь?

\- Но откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Ты мне говоришь об этом.

\- Да?

Северус ощутил, как его губы растянулись в редкой для него, широкой улыбке:

\- Совершенно верно.

\- М-м, хорошо. Так... и что тогда я говорю тебе сейчас?

Северус перевернулся и, сначала нависнув над ним на вытянутых руках, накрыл Гарри собой, прижавшись грудью к груди. Проведя дорожку легких поцелуев от подбородка к скуле, он зарылся носом в копну темных волос и прижался губами к нежной коже раковины его уха:

\- Трахнуть тебя, - прошептал он прямо в это лакомство и с внутренней радостью ощутил легкую ответную дрожь тела хихикающего от удовольствия Гарри. Северус сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул.

В самом деле.


	16. Chapter 16

Гарри слышал разный смех Северуса. И резкий, жестокий, "давайте все вместе _полюбуемся_ на очередную зловонную бурду, сваренную мистером Лонгботтомом, которую он смеет называть зельем" смех. И мрачный, горький, "Мерлин, как же я себя ненавижу" смех. Гарри даже слышал его тихий, только для своих, "не могу поверить, что из всех людей я делаю это именно с тобой" смех. Но он никогда не слышал, чтобы Северус неконтролируемо, безудержно, до слез из глаз, ржал - другого слова и не подберешь.

\- Я тут кое-что понял, - выдохнул Гарри Северусу куда-то в область шеи, пробуя языком выступившие капельки соленого пота, пока тот ритмично снова и снова вбивался в его тело.

Северус посмотрел на него сверху вниз, не прерываясь:

\- Да?

\- Я люблю член.

Смех Северуса был таким же темным, как и его глаза и волосы. Глубокий, вибрирующий рокот, истинно мужской, полный жизни и немного грубого, невысказанного наслаждения. Мало того, что сам по себе этот смех был странно красив, но и сама его вибрация, рождаемая в теле Северуса и резонирующая в Гарри, была такой интимной и... сексуальной. Северус остановился, пока пытался справиться с приступом смеха, уткнувшись в основание шеи Гарри. С каждым очередным вздохом и последующим долгим выдохом, его член лениво дергался в заднице Гарри.

\- Надеюсь, ты не надо мной смеешься? - полусерьезно надулся Гарри.

Северус сделал глубокий вдох и попытался успокоиться.

\- Совсем нет. Мерлин, - подняв голову, он посмотрел на Гарри сияющими глазами, очень стараясь сдержать так и норовящие расползтись в широкую улыбку тонкие губы и придать им более приличное выражение, но добился лишь ухмылки, очень озорной ухмылки. - Прости, - его взгляд метнулся к паху, и после вновь вернулся к лицу Гарри. - Поттер, твой выбор времени просто безупречен.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ и крепче обнял плечи Северуса:

\- Не думал, что окажусь настолько смешным.

Северус приподнял бедра, позволяя своему члену практически полностью выскользнуть из тела Гарри, после чего толкнулся навстречу, достаточно жестко, чтобы заставить того тихо выругаться. Когда горячий взгляд Северуса вновь встретился с изумрудным, Гарри показалось, что тот стал еще темнее.

\- Как будто тебе требуется говорить мне, что ты любишь член, Поттер. Я это знаю с того самого дня, когда в первый раз взял тебя, - очередной глубокий толчок. - Но, будь добр, продолжай. Расскажи мне, что тебе в этом нравится больше всего.

\- М-м, быть растянутым.

\- Да.

\- Чувство заполненности, эм, чувство завершенности.

\- Определенно.

\- И ощущение... - Гарри подавился стоном, когда член Северуса проехался по простате. - Ощущение того, как ты движешься во мне.

\- О-черт-да.

Большая ладонь Северуса поймала Гарри за подбородок, удерживая его голову неподвижно, пока губы Северуса вовлекли его в очередной, жесткий поцелуй, в точности повторяя возросшую силу и скорость проникновения его члена в анус Гарри. Задрав ноги так высоко, как только мог, Гарри старался получить больше этой жесткости, больше скользящей в него твердости, больше Северуса, больше члена.

\- Больше, - попытался произнести сквозь язык Северуса у себя во рту.

\- Что? - Северус отстранился ровно настолько, чтобы Гарри мог говорить, но его дыхание овевало припухшие губы мальчишки.

\- Больше, - прошептал Гарри и ощутил внезапный порыв лизнуть Северуса в лицо.

Ослабив хватку на его подбородке, Северус все же не убрал от него руки, проведя кончиками пальцем вдоль линии челюсти.

\- Я могу дать тебе больше, Гарри, - тот только молча кивнул в ответ. - Ну, тогда держись, - Гарри послушно обхватил Северуса всеми конечностями - скрестил лодыжки у него на пояснице, одной рукой крепче обнял за плечи, а другой, проведя вдоль по спине, схватил Северуса за ягодицу. - Сильнее, Поттер, - Гарри впился ногтями в упругую плоть - выражение глаз Северуса подсказало ему, что он сделал именно то, что требовалось.

\- Больше, - повторил Гарри приказным тоном, заставив глаза Северуса сверкать в ответ.

\- Я должен дать Гарри чертову Поттеру то, что он просит, - возобновив движение, Северус врывался в тело Гарри длинными, жесткими ударами, посылая по его венам вместе с кровью заряды блаженного удовольствия. - И если Гарри Поттер требует грубого траха, то я, конечно же, обязан пойти ему навстречу и дать ему его, - закрыв глаза, Гарри полностью погрузился в ощущение тяжести тела Северуса на нем, и его Голоса, льющегося прямо в уши. - Какой же ты маленький ненасытный любитель члена, Поттер. Я мог бы трахать тебя часами, и тебе все равно было бы мало, да?

Гарри выгнулся дугой над кроватью, хрипло повторяя между стонами:

\- Да... Да...

\- Открой глаза, Гарри.

Это стоило ему больших трудов, но все же Гарри смог разлепить веки и посмотреть на Северуса сквозь дымку желания. Северус ловко снял с него очки и положил... куда-то. Гарри не знал, да и не хотел знать, куда именно. Все, что его сейчас интересовало, так это охрененно крышесносный секс, которым они сейчас занимались с Северусом. Да и к тому же их лица сейчас были настолько близко, они сами так прочно и плотно находились в личном пространстве друг друга, что Гарри совершенно не требовались очки, чтобы четко видеть лицо Северуса.

Северус смотрел на него так, словно он был каким-то неизвестным и сложносоставным зельем. Зельем, которое он был полон решимости изучить до последнего компонента, и которым не мог не восхищаться. Когда он вновь заговорил, его Голос стал мягче и совсем немного... будто надломленным.

\- _Мой_ маленький ненасытный любитель члена, - уголки губ Северуса дернулись, сложившись в неуверенную улыбку. - Если бы это было вообще возможно, Гарри, я бы остался в тебе навсегда, - он вновь припал к губам Гарри в поцелуе, на этот раз очень нежном, боготворящем, после чего с хриплым стоном кончил глубоко внутри Гарри, заставив и его самого сорваться в оргазм, заливая горячей спермой пространство между их телами.

* * *

\- Что магглы обычно делают по воскресениям?

Гарри лежал на спине, перебирая волосы Северуса, расположившегося наполовину поверх Гарри и пристроив голову у него на груди.

\- Эм... - Гарри попытался пожать плечами, что оказалось довольно трудно, учитывая прижимавший его к кровати живой вес. - Некоторые ходят в церковь. Кто-то занимается работой по дому. Или в саду. Ходят по магазинам. Читают воскресные газеты. Навещают родственников. Может, куда-то ездят. Ну, знаешь, воскресные походы.

\- Нет, не знаю. Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты, вообще-то.

\- Ты умеешь водить, Северус?

\- Ты имеешь в виду автомобиль?

Гарри улыбнулся в темную макушку, так удобно лежащей у него на груди головы.

\- Да, машину.

\- С какой стати мне вообще уметь делать подобную чушь?

\- Не знаю. Наверное, я просто вырос в среде, где у всех взрослых были машины.

Северус фыркнул:

\- Не в нашем мире.

\- Но у мистера Уизли была машина!

\- Ты имеешь в виду ту смертельную ловушку, что ты украл перед своим вторым курсом?

\- Это Форд Англия, вообще-то. Хорошая машина.

\- Эта твоя поездка едва не стоила Артуру работы.

Гарри поморщился от накатившего чувства вины - как внутренне, так и внешне.

\- Почему тебя вдруг так заинтересовало, чем занимаются магглы?

Северус глубоко вздохнул:

\- Я тоже человек, Поттер. И даже я не всегда могу противостоять глупым импульсам поболтать ни о чем после хорошего секса.

\- Это то, чем мы сейчас занимаемся?

Северус немного передвинул голову на груди Гарри, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- Я думал, это вполне очевидно.

\- Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь называл тебя коротко - Сев?

\- Почему, во имя Мерлина, тебя это интересует?

Гарри вновь попытался пожать плечами.

\- Глупый импульс поболтать ни о чем после хорошего секса? - он ощутил, как Северус улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами к его коже.

\- Барон иногда пытается.

\- Кровавый Барон? Ты с ним разговариваешь?

\- Конечно. Ты же разговаривал с сэром Николасом. А Барон, в силу возраста, самый главный слизеринец в Хогвартсе.

\- Кто-нибудь еще? Называл тебя Севом, я имею в виду. Тебе ведь не нравится это сокращение, да?

\- Нет, не нравится. Так что даже не думай, Поттер. - Помолчав немного, Северус добавил: - Моя мама. Иногда.

\- Какой она была?

\- М-м? Уже забыл свое небольшое приключение по моим воспоминаниям в думосборе?

\- Сколько еще раз я должен за это извиниться? Прости меня, я сожалею.

\- Хм. Полагаю, мои родители были удивительно похожи. Большую часть времени рядом с ними царила мертвая тишина. И они ожидали, что я буду таким же. Хотя у них случались приступы психического насилия над кем-нибудь и излишней театральности.

Гарри подавил в себе желание добавить "... и они ожидали, что ты будешь таким же". Он уже давно вырос из таких детских попыток вывести Снейпа из себя. Да и к тому же, это был первый раз, когда Северус решился поделиться чем-то о своей семье, кроме его обычного заявления, что он не похож на своего отца.

\- Мои родители тебя бы возненавидели, - внезапно сказал Северус. - Отец особенно. Он бы ненавидел тебя до кровавых пикси перед глазами. - Гарри был уже готов сказать, что "да, о'кей, хорошо, я понял, можно уже сменить тему", когда Северус тихо продолжил: - Возможно, почти так же, как он ненавидел меня.

 _И что я должен отвечать на подобное?_ Гарри вернулся к мягкому поглаживанию Северуса по волосам:

\- Похоже, ты думаешь, что они тебя не сильно любили.

\- Я знаю, что не любили.

\- А они... они были на стороне Волдеморта?

Северус потерся о грудь Гарри щекой, после чего вновь подставил голову под его ласкающую ладонь.

\- Они одобряли его идеи.

\- Так... разве они не должны были быть тогда рады за тебя?

\- Нет, - Северус вновь ненадолго умолк. - В ночь, когда я впервые пришел домой с Меткой... это был последний раз, когда я позволил своему отцу меня ударить.

\- Н-но почему они были против, если им нравились его идеи?

\- Снейп не должен следовать за кем бы то ни было.

\- Оу.

\- Как жаль, что они оба уже мертвы, - голос Северуса вновь набрал свою силу. - Как бы я хотел показать им тебя, - он коротко, горько усмехнулся. - Какое бы было у отца лицо, если бы я рассказал ему, что позволил тебе быть сверху! А я бы рассказал, ты знаешь. Во всех деталях. Что позволил растянуть меня, вставить в меня свой член, трахать меня... О, и, конечно же, самое ужасное унижение, - Северус поднял голову с груди Гарри и посмотрел ему в глаза, - что я настолько сильно пал, что позволил себе безнадежно влюбиться в тебя.

Слишком много эмоций и противоречивых мыслей роилось в голове Гарри. Он попытался исправить положение, сведя все к шутке:

\- Все, что угодно, лишь бы досадить им посильнее.

Он заметил, как глаза Северуса ненадолго сузились, после чего его взгляд вновь стал нормальным:

\- Нет. То, что касается безнадежной влюбленности, полностью меня устраивает.

Гарри застенчиво улыбнулся:

\- И меня.

Северус кивнул:

\- И тебя.

* * *

Ремус стоял перед камином в гостиной, легко болтая вино в бокале.

\- И как дела у Драко Малфоя, Северус?

Снейп откинулся на спинку кресла, в котором сидел:

\- Поппи хочет отправить его в Мунго для полного анализа психического состояния.

Ремус расстроенно чуть ссутулился:

\- Это... печальные вести.

Гарри сидел в своем кресле и, молча попивая вино из своего бокала, переводил взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. И хотя Северус всегда пытался заставить людей вокруг считать, что он сильно не жалует Ремуса, на самом деле они вполне неплохо ладили. Учитывая все обстоятельства. А Ремус всегда вел себя так, словно они со Снейпом старые приятели, легкомысленно игнорируя тот факт, что Северус большую часть времени общался с ним, мягко говоря, довольно грубо. Какая странная парочка это двое.

\- Печальные, Люпин? Драко - избалованный и глупый мальчишка. Он сам себе все это устроил, - морщинка между бровями Северуса стала заметнее. Гарри знал, что Северус не верил в то, что только что сказал. Просто не хотел, чтобы Ремус догадался, как сильно беспокоит его нынешнее состояние Драко.

Как и прежде, Ремус продолжил, будто Северус не сказал ничего грубого.

\- Интересно, что мы можем сделать, чтобы убедить мальчика в том, что он все еще заслуживает нормальной жизни? Что не все списали его в утиль, как безнадежного и плохого?

\- Ты можешь предложить ему шоколада, - Северус сделал большой глоток вина из бокала.

Ремус только улыбнулся:

\- Если ты считаешь, что это поможет, Северус.

Снейп проигнорировал как улыбку, так и комментарий.

\- Думаю, ему нужна работа. Дело, которое займет его время и ум, даст ему причину вставать каждый день с постели, несмотря на то, как сильно он себя презирает.

\- И поможет чувствовать себя нужным. Хоть немного, - добавил Ремус.

\- У него на самом деле довольно светлая голова, - продолжил Северус, не обратив внимания на слова Ремуса.

\- Может быть, ты мог бы узнать у Альбуса о возможности создания должности ассистента в Хогвартсе?

Северус уставился на Ремуса так, будто у него вдруг отросла вторая голова, но быстро справился с собой и вновь состроил безразличное выражение лица:

\- Может быть, - ответил он мягко.

Гарри негромко кашлянул:

\- Эм, - оба мужчины повернулись к нему. - Как, ты думаешь, отреагирует Драко, когда узнает о нас? Полагаешь, он возненавидит меня еще больше, чем сейчас? Или... не знаю... разозлится на тебя, или что-то в этом роде?

\- Да и да. Скорее всего, - Северус допил вино и поставил пустой бокал на столик. - Ты предлагаешь рассказать ему о наших отношениях?

\- Что? Нет! - побледнел Гарри. - То есть... Мерлин! Но если мы решим идти до конца и сообщить прессе... - В голове Гарри внезапно возникла новая мысль: - А что насчет твоих студентов? Слизеринцев? Они... они по прежнему будут тебя уважать после этого?

\- Поживем - увидим.

\- Черт возьми, - Гарри сделал большой глоток вина, едва не закашлявшись. - Извини, Северус. Я реально не подумал обо всех возможных последствиях.

\- Почему я не удивлен?

Гарри поднял на него взгляд, ожидая либо его фирменного взгляда, либо ухмылки, но Северус смотрел на него все так же тепло и доброжелательно. Ну, для Снейпа.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Гарри.

Северус выгнул бровь:

\- За что?

\- За то, что даешь мне хотя бы возможность дойти до некоторых вещей самостоятельно, - тяжело выдохнул он, уткнувшись в свой бокал. - Думаю, завтра утром мне стоит заняться поиском юриста и проконсультироваться с ним по поводу опровержения статьи в _Пророке_. Для начала, по крайней мере.

\- Хорошая идея, Гарри, - улыбнулся Ремус. - Я могу помочь тебе с поиском адвоката, если хочешь.

Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ:

\- Спасибо. Было бы неплохо.

Северус посмотрел на часы, после чего поднялся на ноги.

\- Мне нужно возвращаться в школу. Можешь связаться со мной по камину завтра, скажем, около часа дня? Расскажешь, как прошла встреча с юристом.

\- Конечно, - тоже поднявшись из кресла, Гарри подошел к Северусу. Учитывая, как именно он приветствовал сегодня Гарри за завтраком прямо перед Ремусом, Гарри не собирался давать ему возможность спустить все на тормозах. Он обнял Северуса и коротко поцеловал его в губы. Поза Северуса явно говорила, как именно ему это "нравилось", но тем не менее он позволил себя поцеловать. Сделав шаг назад, Гарри широко улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его щеки начали покрываться румянцем.

\- Тогда спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, - темный взгляд еще на какое-то время задержался на лице Гарри, после чего скользнул к камину.

Ремус шагнул в сторону от каминной полки и протянул Северусу банку с летучим порохом:

\- Спокойной ночи, Северус, - тепло попрощался он.

Снейп зачерпнул немного пороха и бросил его в огонь.

\- Безусловно, - коротко ответил он Ремусу бесцветным голосом, после чего шагнул в зеленое пламя и назвал пункт назначения.


	17. Chapter 17

Северус назначил последнюю на сегодня отработку уже собирающемуся первому курсу Гриффиндора и Слизерина (гриффиндорцу, естественно) и спустя некоторое время взмахом палочки заставил дверь в класс с оглушающим _"Бум!"_ захлопнуться за ними. Замерев на пару мгновений, он сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы успокоиться, после чего собрал стопку пергаментов, оставленных студентами на его столе, и через смежную дверь отправился в кабинет.

\- Я отсюда слышал, как ты мучил тех бедных первогодок, Северус, - верхняя половина Гарри Поттера торчала из его камина.

Снейп бросил кипу домашних работ на стул.

\- Я был бы сильно благодарен, если бы ты не подслушивал, как я веду свои уроки, Поттер, - прислонившись к краю стола спиной, он скрестил руки на груди и уставился на висящего во всполохах огня Гарри.

\- Могу я войти?

Взгляд темных глаз на секунду метнулся к закрытой двери кабинета, после чего Северус кивнул:

\- Можешь.

Почти шесть футов роста Спасителя вывалились на довольно потертый коврик. Но улыбался Гарри при этом все так же... очаровательно. Черт подери. Северус сделал шаг вперед и, протянув руку, помог ему подняться с пола. Как только мальчишка оказался в вертикальном положении, он тут же прижался всем телом к Северусу. Пах Гарри одуряюще хорошо, вызывая желание тут же облизать его с ног до головы, а выглядел и того лучше. Гарри при желании соблазнил бы и святого, а Северус таким уж точно не был.

\- Не надо.

Поттер замер, его лицо остановилось в паре дюймов от лица Северуса.

\- Не надо что?

\- Не надо меня целовать. Не здесь. Не во время школьных занятий.

\- Эм, хорошо, - взгляд зеленющих глаз не отпускал. - Могу я хотя бы представить это?

Северус намеренно отошел от Гарри и, обогнув стол, сел в кресло по другую от него сторону.

\- Я надеюсь, от твоего внимания не ускользнуло, Гарри, что мы с тобой встречаемся на регулярной основе. Так что у тебя нет никакой необходимости со мной флиртовать.

Гарри оттолкнул в сторону деревянный стул с прямой спинкой, что обычно стоял перед столом Северуса для посетителей, и подтащил к нему ближайшее кресло, при этом не прекращая улыбаться Северусу.

\- Кстати об этом. Вчерашняя "регулярная встреча" была просто потрясающей. Моя задница все еще немного ныла, когда я встал сегодня утром! - радостно плюхнулся он в кресло и, закинув правую лодыжку на левое колено, расслабленно по-кошачьи потянулся.

Снейп проигнорировал заявление (как и комплимент его постельным талантам).

\- Что тебе сказали в _Пророке_?

\- А, - широкая ухмылка пропала с лица Гарри. - Пора посмотреть правде в глаза, я им совершенно не нравлюсь. Разве что как средство, помогающее поднять продажи их дурацкой газетенки, конечно же.

\- Я так понимаю, они отказались давать опровержение?

\- В точку. Именно так.

\- Ты нанял адвоката?

\- Септимус Стрингер. Из "Стрингер и семья".

Северус кивнул:

\- У них хорошие рекомендации.

\- Наверно. Половина конторы сейчас, похоже, занята защитой Татсхилл Торнадос в деле о договорных матчах. Но стоит тебе только произнести имя Гарри Поттер...

Северус едва сдержал ухмылку.

\- Понятно. И что они тебе рекомендовали делать дальше?

\- Они собираются отправить в редакцию более аргументированную просьбу. Она будет в _Пророке_ завтра утром. Если же и ее отклонят... - Гарри пожал плечами. - Я подам на них в суд. Видимо, так.

\- И, так или иначе, наши отношения выйдут наружу, - тихо вздохнул Северус.

\- Думаешь?

\- Это будет неизбежно. Разве нет?

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла, опустив взгляд в пол.

Северус понаблюдал за ним несколько секунд, уговаривая себя высказать мысли, что крутились у него в голове последние несколько часов. Хотя он вернулся вчера вечером в тишину своих комнат, провел ночь в собственной кровати, и утром сначала наблюдал за завтраком своих слизеринцев, а после пытался предотвратить попытки первогодок оторвать себе руки, взорвав сразу несколько котлов, - все это время его мысли крутились вокруг Гарри, вокруг его отношений с Гарри.

\- Могу я сделать предложение?

Гарри поднял удивленный и настороженный взгляд.

\- Давай, - медленно произнес он.

\- Расскажи им, - выпалил Снейп резко, пока страх не взял над ним верх.

\- Рассказать им?

\- Да. Всем. Расскажи им всё, - Северус помедлил секунду. - Кроме, разве что, незаконного зелья, что я варил, если не против.

\- Мы можем избежать всего этого! Дело может даже не дойти до суда, они могут пойти на мировую!

\- Дело может. Они могут. Гарри, есть только один способ, гарантирующий, что ситуация останется под нашим полным контролем, безо всяких "может". Если все закончится судом, и наши отношения выйдут наружу (а я уверен, что так и будет), все будет выглядеть так, будто мы намеренно скрывали их, будто нам есть чего стыдиться. Если же мы выйдем на публику на наших условиях, им уже не получится выставить нас, будто мы пытаемся что-то спрятать. _Плюс_ , мы это сделаем, не рискуя проиграть в суде.

Глаза Гарри становились все шире, пока Северус говорил. Наконец, ом моргнул.

\- Ты хочешь... _Ты_ хочешь, чтобы о нас узнали?

Северус медленно кивнул.

Кратковременный шок, похоже, пропал с лица Гарри так же внезапно, как появился. Ему на смену появилась легкая усмешка.

\- Что еще?

Северус намеренно сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица. Внутренне же, однако, он наслаждался, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри смог сложить два и два, наблюдая за ходом его мыслей.

Ухмылка на лице Гарри стала шире:

\- Я влюбился в слизеринца, Северус. Я знаю, что должно быть что-то еще.

\- В самом деле?

\- В самом деле. Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

Северус поставил локти на край стола и сцепил пальцы в замок.

\- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе недавно о моем... особом отношении к твоей известности и моих попытках с нею справиться?

\- Да, - ответил Гарри очень тихо.

\- Гарри, я готов выйти на люди вместе с тобой. Встретиться с прессой. Как единая сила. Быть твоим партнером, - Гарри кивнул. - Но после мы уйдем.

Поттер непонимающе моргнул.

\- Уйдем?

\- Не единожды в стенах этого замка ты пытался убедить меня, что ненавидишь свою славу, Гарри. Что желаешь, чтобы пресса оставила тебя в покое. Ты мне лгал?

\- Нет!

\- Тогда, может, твое отношение к СМИ изменилось? Теперь они тебе нравятся?

\- Нет. Конечно же, нет. Особенно после истории с Афиной Грин! Как ты можешь даже предполагать подобн...

\- Так уйди, Гарри. Оставь все это позади. И даже лучше того - оставь _на своих условиях_. Позволь нам выйти к прессе вместе, сделай четкое и полное заявление всем сразу, а потом просто уйди в тень. Прекрати соглашаться на интервью, Гарри. На фотосессии. Ты исполнил свое предназначение и так называемые обязательства перед Магмиром. Теперь же ты заслуживаешь иметь личную жизнь. Потребуй этого от них. Потребуй и возьми.

Нижняя челюсть Гарри отвисла ненадолго, пока он не опомнился и не захлопнул рот.

\- Но... но разве ты не видишь, что если мы выйдем к ним и скажем "Ей, смотрите все сюда. Мальчик, Который Выжил и бывший Пожиратель Смерти любят друг друга!", им захочется лишь больше подробностей, _больше_ нас? Все станет только _хуже_! Они будут преследовать нас _постоянно_!

\- Ты только что нанял одного из лучших адвокатов в стране. Позволь им быть твоими представителями для широкой общественности, - Северус откинулся на спинку своего стула. - Да, мы вызовем сенсацию. Я не слепой, и хорошо представляю, как это работает. Но без топлива огонь со временем потухнет. Если у прессы не будет новостей - и так будет продолжаться и _дальше_ , - ей придется в конце концов переключиться на что-то другое.

\- Хм! Они просто начнут выдумывать какой-нибудь бред!

\- Какое-то время так и будет, да. Как долго все это будет длиться зависит лишь от того, насколько богата их фантазия.

Внезапно их прервал стук в дверь. Северус тут же сел прямо.

\- Войдите! - разрешил он.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и в проеме появилось милое личико в форме сердечка, обрамленное копной длинных каштановых волос.

\- Профессор Снейп, сэр?

\- Мисс Саттон. Входите.

\- Мистер Филч попросил передать вам список студентов для отработок, - девушка остановилась перед столом, рядом с креслом, придвинутым Гарри. - Извините за беспокойство, сэр.

\- Не нужно извиняться, мисс Саттон, - Северус протянул руку за свитком. - Вы, конечно же, помните мистера Поттера? - кивком головы указал он на своего гостя.

Девушка только сейчас опустила взгляд на кресло.

\- О, да, конечно. Здравствуйте, э-эм... мистер Поттер, - начав было краснеть, она быстро справилась с собой.

\- Привет, - Гарри сел прямее.

\- Мисс Саттон поступила в школу несколькими годами позже вас, Поттер. В этом году она стала одним из старост среди пятикурсников, - Северус пробежался глазами по длинному списку провинившихся, что подготовил для него Филч.

\- Поздравляю, - похвалил Гарри девушку, сопроводив это одной из своих дежурных улыбок.

Саттон тепло улыбнулась в ответ, но сразу после вернула все свое внимание к Снейпу.

\- Это все, сэр?

\- Да. Спасибо. Вы можете идти.

\- Спасибо, профессор. До свидания, мистер Поттер.

\- Пока.

Северус пронаблюдал, как Гарри проводил девушку взглядом.

\- Мисс Саттон скоро станет прелестной юной леди, не правда ли?

\- Хм? Оу. Честно говоря, я совсем не помню, какой она была.

\- Но сейчас она привлекла твое внимание, - Северус открыл ящик стола и бросил в него свиток, позволив себе захлопнуть его несколько громче, чем это было необходимо.

\- И что это должно значить?

Северус немигающе уставился на своего любовника.

\- Это значит, всего лишь, что ты заметил симпатичную девушку. Ничего больше. И ничего меньше. А это должно значить что-то больше?

\- Я не пялился на нее, если ты об этом.

\- Ничего подобного. Я всего лишь сказал, что ты ее заметил. Почему это тебя так расстроило?

\- Неправда! Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что...

\- Да?

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я смотрю на сторону. Ну, ты понял. Или же недостаточно думаю о тебе. Или что-то в том же духе.

\- Гарри, подавляющее большинство людей на планете заметит красивую девушку, если такая окажется у них перед глазами. И это совершенно не зависит от их сексуальной ориентации и наличия или отсутствия отношений. Это всего лишь означает, что у тебя есть глаза, и ты способен оценить что-то прекрасное с эстетической точки зрения. И тут совершенно не из-за чего расстраиваться.

\- Я не расстроен!

\- Тебе все еще интересно, так ведь?

\- Извини?

Северус вздохнул.

\- Ты молод, Гарри. И у тебя было всего лишь два партнера. Первого нельзя назвать удачным опытом, а вторым был, ну, я. Я пойму, если ты захочешь попробовать с девушкой еще раз. В конце концов, ты должен быть уверен в том, чего хочешь. Особенно если мы собираемся заявить о наших отношениях миру.

\- Не могу поверить, что слышу это.

\- Что? Что я не могу быть великодушным?

\- Что ты так вот просто предлагаешь мне пойти и трахнуть кого-то еще, а тебе и дела до этого не будет!

\- Кто сказал, что мне не будет до этого дела, дурное дитя? Конечно же, мне, черт подери, будет дело! Но я хочу, чтобы ты был уверен насчет нас. Мне _необходимо_ знать, что ты уверен насчет нас, - Северус вскочил со стула и принялся мерить шагами комнату. - Мерлин! Я только что сказал тебе, что готов ради тебя пожертвовать всем, что готов на риск публичного унижения и клевету, рассказав всему миру, что люблю тебя. А в ответ ты обвиняешь меня в равнодушии, потому что я сказал, что пойму, если тебе нужно развеять любые возможные сомнения, что могут иметь место быть?

Раздался скрежет резко отодвинутого стула по каменному полу, и в следующее мгновение сильные руки Гарри обвили Северуса за шею, прижали к телу напротив.

\- Я такой придурок, - вздохнул Гарри. - Я не это имел в виду. Извини. Так глупо получилось. Прости.

А потом были поцелуи. Жесткие, беспощадные поцелуи. В кабинете Северуса. Во время уроков. С двумя незапертыми дверями. Северус прижал к себе тело Гарри еще теснее и поцеловал его еще жестче, чем, бывало, трахал его. Когда же они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, то оба выглядели сильно потрепанными.

Гарри вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и на нетвердых ногах вернулся к креслу, только теперь встал за ним и облокотился на него. Он молча проследил, как Северус одернул свою мантию и вернулся за стол. Спина идеально прямая, подбородок параллельно полу.

\- Я не хочу тебе изменять, - произнес Гарри.

\- Если я даю тебе свое благословение и разрешение, как это может быть изменой?

\- Не думаю, что хочу заниматься сексом без тебя рядом.

Северус выгнул бровь:

\- На что ты намекаешь, Поттер?

\- Я просто говорю, что мы с тобой связаны. И я говорю не о Долге жизни. Я имею в виду... Мерлин... _это_ было между нами с моего первого курса в школе. Я... связан с тобой, Северус. Где-то внутри. Это будто ты стал частью меня за это время. Я не могу представить, что делаю что-то захватывающее, рискованное или еще какое без того, чтобы ты был рядом. Чтобы потом мы могли обсудить то, что мы пережили. Вместе. Это словно... отправиться на экзотический остров на каникулы и оставить тебя дома. Я не оставлю тебя позади в любом случае.

Северус почти физически ощущал, как улыбка Гарри вплавлялась в его кожу, в кости, растворялась где-то внутри.

\- Иди домой, - произнес он мягко. - Иди домой и подумай обо всем, что я сказал тебе сегодня, обо всем, что попросил. Посоветуйся с адвокатом, если хочешь. Но пожалуйста, Гарри, подумай о том, чего ты действительно хочешь, и о том, что, я сказал, я готов сделать ради тебя. Пойми, прочувствуй, сможешь ли ты совместить все это в своем сердце.

\- Ты правда меня любишь?

\- Глупо, но да.

\- Можешь прийти ко мне завтра вечером?

Северус хотел было ответить согласием, но потом вспомнил, что завтра вторник.

\- Извини. Обязанности декана. Среда подойдет? - Гарри кивнул. - Хорошо, - его взгляд встретился с Гарриным, и вдруг он ощутил его силу, бурлящую внутри и излучаемую наружу. Северусу пришлось на мгновение прикрыть глаза. - Используй это время, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать, - попросил он.

Когда он открыл глаза, Гарри улыбался ему той же самой очаровательной улыбкой, с которой вывалился на его коврик получасом ранее.

\- А могу я хоть немного подрочить? В перерывах?

\- Будешь ли ты думать обо мне?

\- В последнее время мне очень трудно в такие моменты думать о ком-то еще.

\- Хм. Тогда как я могу тебе отказать?


	18. Chapter 17,5

Глава 17,5

Группка гриффиндорцев, стоящих неподалеку, окинула профессора Зелий подозрительными взглядами, когда тот громко постучал в закрытую дверь кабинета их декана. Прислонившись к стене около дверного косяка, Снейп угрожающе уставился на них в ответ.

\- Если не ошибаюсь, вот-вот настанет время отбоя? - произнес он с намеком. - Или по несчастливой случайности вы все забыли свои часы в башне Гриффиндора? - после чего со злорадной усмешкой пронаблюдал, как те нестройными рядами поспешили прочь по коридору так, что только пятки сверкали.

\- Северус, так уж необходимо пугать моих студентов до потери разума?

Он собрался уже было выдать что-нибудь на тему, что гриффиндорцам некуда дальше терять разум, они и так глупы, как пробки, но, поймав немигающий взгляд Минервы, стоящей в проеме двери, резко передумал. А после рывком выпрямился, оттолкнувшись от стены, услышав, как МакГонагалл тихо поцокала, выглядя при этом так, словно сама собирается наградить его отработкой. Отойдя в сторону, она жестом пригласила его в кабинет и захлопнула за ним дверь.

\- Чувствую себя так, словно мне вновь шестнадцать, - протянул Северус. - И вызван в кабинет МакГонагалл для серьезного разговора.

\- Ты должен быть рад, что чувствуешь себя _таким_ молодым!

Северус поморщился:

\- Ненавижу свои шестнадцать. Я был жалок.

\- Хм. У тебя _вообще_ есть возраст, который бы тебе нравился, Северус?

Его ухмылка получилась почти нахальной:

\- Тридцать девять пока не так уж плох.

Щеки Минервы слегка порозовели.

\- Да, что ж, похоже, тридцать девять - это твой год. Конец войны. Освобождение от рабства. _И_ страстный молодой человек в твоей постели!

Снейп вновь нахально усмехнулся:

\- Необязательно в таком порядке.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила Минерва, но тут же подняла руки, ладонями от себя. - Нет, нет, я передумала. Не хочу ничего знать! Но лучше бы у тебя ничего не было с Поттером, пока он был еще студентом, Северус, или даже Мерлин тебе не поможет! - она одарила его взглядом василиска.

\- Что ж, Минерва, если ты и дальше будешь такой неприветливой, то я просто унесу это Каберне Совиньон обратно к себе в подземелья...

\- Ауч! А ну сидеть! - шикнула на него МакГонагалл и подпихнула в сторону накрытого клетчатым пледом кресла перед камином, на круглом столике подле него уже стояли бокалы и лежал штопор. Натянув поглубже свою профессорскую мантию, она уселась в точно такое же кресло напротив. - Будь добр, окажи мне честь, - кивком головы указала она на столик и его содержимое.

Снейп бросил настороженный взгляд на штопор.

\- Что это еще за маггловское орудие смерти? Нет уж, я лучше по-своему, - обведя кончиком волшебной палочки торчащий край пробки, он с помощью чар левитации мягко вытащил ее из горлышка и опустил на столик.

\- Позерство, - фыркнула Минерва.

\- Едва ли. Позерство было бы, если бы я мгновенно перенес содержимое бутылки прямо в твой бокал.

\- Твоя правда. Кстати, займись этим. И к черту, не хочу ждать, пока оно подышит.

Северус негромко усмехнулся, после чего щедро плеснул в два бокала темно-красной жидкости и протянул один хозяйке. Поставив бутылку на столик, он подобрал с него свой бокал и аккуратно чокнулся им о бокал Минервы.

\- Будем! - кивнула МакГонагалл.

\- Твое здоровье, - пробормотал Северус.

\- А теперь, насчет юного Поттера...

\- Кто бы сомневался... - Северус откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу.

\- Северус, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что между тобой и Гарри ничего не было, пока он находился под нашей опекой.

\- Об этом и спрашивать нечего, - Снейп поднял глаза от своего бокала и вновь оказался под пристальным взглядом василиска. МакГонагалл явно не устроил такой ответ. Он глубоко вздохнул. - Нет, Минерва, абсолютно, категорически, решительно _ничего_ противозаконного не было между мной и каким-либо студентом здесь, будь то Поттер или кто-то еще. Никогда. - Помедлив немного, он добавил: - С тех пор, как я сам перестал быть студентом, конечно же. Надеюсь, ты не всерьез думаешь, что я когда-либо мог сделать что-то подобное?

Выражение лица МакГонагалл тут же смягчилось, а после и вообще стало виноватым.

\- Прости меня, Северус. Конечно же, я никогда серьезно не считала, что ты на такое способен.

Легко склонив голову набок, он принял извинения, после чего сделал небольшой глоток вина.

\- С другой стороны, не могу сказать, что не ожидал лекции на этот счет. Хоть от кого-то.

\- Лекции? - невинно переспросила Минерва.

\- Что я слишком стар для него. Слишком мужчина. Слишком слизеринец. Слишком... _я_.

\- Мне бы в голову не пришло сказать что-то подобное, Северус. На самом деле, я пригласила тебя к себе, чтобы поздравить.

\- Тебе стоит попридержать свои восторги на день-два.

МакГонагалл выгнула свою светло-коричневую бровь:

\- Да? И с чего бы это?

\- Полагаю, ты читала субботний _Пророк_?

\- С интервью той глупышки из Кента, решившей заявить права на нашего Гарри?

\- Да. Тот.

\- Все ложь. Это очевидно.

Северус едва заметно поморщился.

\- Не все. Она действительно... помогла Гарри в вопросе посвящения, так скажем. На его дне рождения в прошлом году.

\- А, понимаю. Так Гарри не...?

\- Полностью гей? - Северус пожал плечами. - Не больше, чем я.

Минерва потрясенно покачала головой.

\- Какой же интересной жизнью вы, молодежь, живете в наше время.

\- О, я тебя умоляю, - Северус сделал большой глоток вина и сел глубже в свое кресло, позволяя теплу огня, алкоголя и фривольного разговора проникнуть ему в тело до самых костей.

\- Но, надеюсь, это никак не отразилось на ваших с ним отношениях?

Северус посмотрел ей в глаза:

\- Минерва, я когда-нибудь был оптимистом?

Она тепло улыбнулась ему:

\- Кажется, я припоминаю одного нервничающего мальчика, что скрестил пальцы на удачу перед тем, как я надела ему на голову Распределяющую шляпу.

\- Это был не оптимизм, старая карга. Это был ужас.

\- Я все равно буду стоять на своем, - МакГонагалл выглядела так, будто очень сильно старается не рассмеяться вслух. - Хорошо, и что же в течение этих дня-двух, которые я должна подождать, произойдет, чтобы я-таки смогла поздравить вас обоих?

\- Поттер изучает законные способы воздействия на _Пророк_. Они уже отклонили одну просьбу об опровержении. И я, ну, я сделал ему предложение, которое...

Едва не подавившись, Минерва в шоке разбрызгала только что сделанный глоток вина.

\- Ты сделал ему _предложение_?!

Снейп скептически закатил глаза.

\- Успокойся, женщина. А то еще на радостях котят родишь, - криво усмехнулся он. - Я сказал, что сделал ему предложение, да. Но _деловое_ , скорее, а не руки и сердца. Я предложил Гарри выйти к прессе вдвоем и рассказать им о нас, после чего послать их всех на все четыре стороны.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что с радостью расскажешь всем журналистам мира, что регулярно пялишь Мальчика, Который Выжил?

Северус старался не подавиться, пока проглатывал глоток вина.

\- Пялишь?! Где, Мерлин тебя побери, ты вообще могла услышать это?

Минерва неопределенно махнула зажатым в ладони почти пустым бокалом вина.

\- От кого-то из студентов, скорее всего. Оно ведь подходит, да? Очень экспрессивное, как по мне, - внезапно ее взгляд стал серьезным. - И все же я думаю, что предложение - это замечательная идея.

\- Ты правда можешь представить меня и Поттера в браке? Святой Мерлин! Полагаю, я должен быть благодарен хотя бы за то, что ты не предлагаешь нам еще и обзавестись потомством для комплекта.

\- Какими бы милыми маленькими симпатяжками они были! - хихикнула в ответ МакГонагалл.

Северус выгнул бровь.

\- Маленькими? Хочу надеяться, что они унаследовали бы от меня мой рост, премного благодарен.

Отсмеявшись, Минерва вытерла уголки глаз кончиком пальца.

\- Мерлин мой... - она успокоилась на достаточный срок, чтобы успеть налить им обоим еще по бокалу вина. - Мерлин мой... - продолжала она бормотать, пока ставила бутылку на место. - Правда, Северус, я лично думаю, что комбинация ваших ДНК дала бы достаточно привлекательное потомство.

\- Пф. Носатые и зеленоглазые? Я тебя умоляю, они бы были похожи на ястребов.

МакГонагалл вновь прыснула и рассмеялась, представив себе это, а Северус молча отпил вина, ожидая, когда она успокоится.

\- Ох, прости меня, - наконец выдохнула она. - Я несколько недель так не хохотала, - ее глаза светились весельем. - Ястребы, будь они неладны! Они бы были красивыми детьми!

Северус немного опустил голову.

\- Если бы они пошли в него, то возможно.

\- Или в тебя.

\- Избавь меня.

\- Извини, Северус, но я всегда считала тебя ошеломительным молодым человеком.

\- Ошеломительным, да. Как пощечина.

Минерва склонила голову набок, рассматривая, будто в первый раз.

\- И даже внимание такого человека, как Гарри Поттер, не изменило твоего мнения о себе?

\- Он молод и полон гормонов. _Филч_ мог бы заполучить его неустанное внимание и преданность, если бы обеспечил его достаточным количеством отменных оргазмов.

\- Северус!

\- Но это же правда, разве нет? - он сменил положение ног, положив ту, что была снизу, наверх, и немного отодвинулся от огня. - Возможно, мне впервые в жизни повезло - я просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время.

\- И ты ожидаешь, что я в это поверю? После того, как ты рассказал, что предложил Гарри рассказать всему миру, что ты любишь его?

\- Ну... Этого не случится, если Поттер не согласится.

\- И почему же он может не согласиться?

\- Потому что он должен быть уверен, Минерва. Я не позволю ему выбрать этот путь, если он не сможет убедить меня, что знает, что делает.

\- И как же он должен тебя в этом убедить?

\- Я... я не знаю. Пока что.

МакГонагалл кивнула, теперь она была предельно серьезна.

\- И что Гарри делает сейчас?

\- Думает, я надеюсь. Но более вероятно, дрочит, - он поднял взгляд от своего бокала. - Ой, и не смотри на меня так! Он все еще подросток! Это их _обычное_ занятие!

Минерва усмехнулась:

\- Тогда, может, тебе стоит занять его чем-то другим?

* * *

Спустя десять минут Северус уже шел вниз по лестнице, ведущей в подземелья. Его ум был сейчас настолько далеко, что он едва не налетел на одну из своих старост, когда завернул в следующий пролет.

\- Профессор! Извините!

\- Мисс Саттон. Прошу прощения. Я не смотрел, куда иду.

\- Нет, нет, это моя вина, сэр. Я должна была держаться другой стороны лестницы.

\- Что ж. В любом случае, доброй ночи.

\- Доброй ночи, профессор.

Северус успел спуститься на несколько ступенек, когда внезапно развернулся:

\- О, и, кстати, мисс Саттон, спасибо вам за помощь вчера.

Девушка улыбнулась:

\- А, это... В любое время, профессор. Была рада помочь. Спокойной ночи.

Северус кивнул и вновь повернулся, направившись прямиком в свои комнаты. Оказавшись внутри, он поспешно восстановил снятый при входе пароль и замер на минуту, давая себе время успокоиться и перевести дыхание. Убедившись, что он не выглядит, будто сильно торопился, Северус набрал полную горсть летучего пороха и кинул его в горящий камин.

\- Площадь Гриммо, двенадцать, - проговорил он и шагнул в огонь.


	19. Chapter 18

Осторожно ГЕТ! Вроде того. Хотя, как по мне, он какой-то больно слешный гет... В общем, вас предупредили.

* * *

На этот раз, решив растянуть удовольствие, а не обойтись короткой дрочкой, как обычно, Гарри перевернулся на живот. Для кого-то такая поза, возможно, показалась бы неудобной: двигать ладонью, сжатой в кулак вокруг члена, когда как раз-таки на этом члене и лежишь. Но, несмотря на редкие судороги мышц запястья (или общей усталости руки, если он слишком затягивал процесс), ощущение того, как ты толкаешься в собственный кулак было идеальным, это не говоря уже об остром удовольствии от соприкосновения с простынью чувствительных сосков и головки члена (временами болезненно остром). Просто лежать лицом вниз, наедине с собой, делало акт мастурбации значительно лучше. В такой позе он по-настоящему мог потеряться в фантазиях. Либо воображая, как его любовник лежит раскинувшись под ним, принимая его в себя, либо наоборот, прижимается к его спине, уткнув Гарри лицом в подушку, и ритмично втрахивает его в матрас.

\- Думаешь обо мне, Поттер? - темный, жаркий голос раздался так близко от его уха, что мог оказаться лишь частью фантазии. Но вот большая, холодная ладонь на ягодице точно была реальна. Гарри повернул голову и, открыв глаза, увидел лишь темную размытую фигуру подле кровати.

\- Я же говорил, что мне сложно думать о ком-то еще, Северус, - различив размытую ухмылку на его лице, Гарри усмехнулся в ответ. - Я думал, у тебя сегодня факультетские дела.

\- Я их уже закончил, - оправа очков, когда те скользнули на уши и нос Гарри, оказалась ледяной. Зато расплывчатый Снейп вновь обрел четкость. - Одевайся. Мы уходим.

\- Может, лучше ты присоединишься ко мне?

\- Хм... Не сегодня. Поднимайся, одевайся.

* * *

Гарри стоял рядом с Северусом в небольшой нише уединенного дверного проема, ожидая, пока те, кто бы ни был по другую сторону, решат, что их лица на камере видеонаблюдения выглядят достаточно презентабельно, чтобы пропустить их внутрь помещения, чем бы оно ни было.

\- Четыре правила на сегодня, Поттер, - негромко произнес Северус почти ему на ухо. - Быть джентльменом. Не использовать и не упоминать магию. Никаких фамилий, пока мы внутри. И никаких поцелуев с персоналом.

\- Чего?

\- Профессиональные работники секс-индустрии не целуются со своими клиентами, Гарри. Таким образом они отделяют свою работу от личной жизни. Поэтому без поцелуев с персоналом.

Так вот что это за место. Только сейчас Гарри внезапно понял, почему Северус отказался от своей обычной уличной мантии в пользу гораздо более маггловского пальто. _Мерлин, помоги._

* * *

\- Расслабься, - мягко произнес Северус. Они пили чистый двойной виски, сидя на красном бархатном диване. Снейп - сама элегантность, с его длинными конечностями и суровым выражением лица. Гарри же больше напоминал бедного родственника, испуганно ерзая на самом краешке, пока его эндокринная система решала сложную задачу - сразиться или сбежать. - Расслабься, - повторил Северус, коротко погладив Гарри по колену.

Спустя короткое время к ним подошла пожилая дама, умудряющаяся выглядеть по-деловому строго, приветливо и решительно одновременно.

\- Добрый вечер, господа, - Снейп тут же поднялся на ноги и укоризненно уставился на Гарри, пока тот тоже не вскочил с дивана и, следуя его примеру, не пожал даме руку. Жестом пригласив их вернуться на свои места, женщина расположилась в таком же красном бархатном, но уже кресле, стоящем напротив. - А теперь, - улыбнулась она, - как мы можем помочь вам сегодня?

Опустевший стакан Гарри тут же был наполнен вновь не иначе как обладающим какими-то сверхспособностями барменом. Он благодарно схватился за свой хрустальный стакан, выслушивая совершенно возмутительные "не прочь обслужить нас обоих", "брюнетка, определенно" и самое убийственное "с большой грудью, если можно", вылетающие изо рта его возлюбленного.

Как-то уж очень буднично кивнув, на взгляд Гарри, на все пожелания, женщина удалилась, а спустя пять минут перед ними появилась, сияя белозубой улыбкой, самая красивая девушка, что когда-либо приходилось Гарри видеть. Прикинув, он решил, что она лет на пять-шесть его старше, возможно, немного больше. Одета она была в короткое обтягивающее красное платье, черные чулки и черные же лакированные туфли на шпильках. С довольно бледной кожей и темно-синими глазами. Хитро уложенные в высокую прическу черные волосы открывали вид на тонкую длинную шею, невольно рождая ассоциации с лебедями. Именно мысли о лебедях помогли Гарри понять, кого же она ему напоминала. Балерину. Такая миниатюрная... Без каблуков она едва ли достала бы Северусу до груди. Гарри никогда не видел фигуристых балерин, да и с такими выдающимися формами, как у этой девушки, он точно встречался впервые.

\- Джентльмены, - улыбнулась она, - меня зовут Кристабелла. Доброго вечера, - Снейп вновь поднялся на ноги, Гарри автоматически последовал его примеру, молча пронаблюдав, как тот коротко мазнул губами по тыльной стороне протянутой девушкой ладони.

\- Рад познакомиться, Кристабелла, - мягко, едва не урча, словно большой кот, ответил Снейп. - Меня зовут Северус, а это мой друг Гарри.

Гарри знал, что никогда не сможет проделать эту штуку с поцелуем руки так же элегантно, как Северус, поэтому отделался лишь улыбкой и хриплым "Привет", аккуратно встряхнув ее тонкую руку.

\- Если вы оба закончили со своими напитками, - отступив на шаг, с намеком произнесла Кристабелла, - предлагаю переместиться в более приватную обстановку. Как вы на это смотрите?

* * *

 _Просто не дергайся, смирись_ , - уговаривал себя Гарри. - _Успокойся и не веди себя, как дурак... Твою мать, она меня трогает!_

С легкой улыбкой на губах Кристабелла отбросила его футболку на ближайшее кресло.

\- Все хорошо, дорогой, - пробормотала девушка, аккуратно направляя Гарри в сторону королевских размеров кровати. - Я буду нежной. Обещаю, - ненадолго остановившись, она потянулась руками себе за спину и споро расстегнула молнию платья. Оно упало к ее ногам красивой лужицей, из которой девушка тут же элегантно вышагнула. Из одежды на ней остались только чулки и туфли. _Боже мой_.

Гарри оглянулся на Снейпа, занявшего кресло в углу комнаты: небрежная поза, ноги одна на другой, пальцы сложены в замок поверх колена. _Помоги мне_ , - молча умолял его Гарри. К счастью, Северус отлично читал это в его глазах.

\- До этого дня Гарри был с женщиной лишь однажды, - внезапно произнес Снейп на всю комнату.

 _О, ну спасибо большое_ , - саркастично мысленно прокомментировал Гарри.

\- Но я сомневаюсь, что та юная леди показала ему что-то больше основных моментов, - поднявшись из кресла, Северус приблизился к ним и мягко опустил ладонь Кристабелле на поясницу. - Возможно, ты, моя дорогая, могла бы помочь мне научить Гарри некоторым вещам из продвинутого уровня?

Для Гарри оказалось очень увлекательно наблюдать, как кто-то другой, кроме него самого, реагирует на голос Северуса точно так же, как и он. Кристабелла легко кивнула Снейпу в ответ и улыбнулась:

\- С чего начнем? - промурлыкала она.

Северус шагнул ближе, обнимая обоих за талии.

\- Гарри весьма неплохо справляется с фелляцией, - темный взгляд Северуса прошелся от груди Гарри к его лицу. - Думаю, самое время добавить в его арсенал куннилингус, м?

Гарри почувствовал, как его глаза сами собой распахнулись шире. _Северус хочет, чтобы я... опустил свое лицо... туда... и вылизал ее? Какой она будет на вкус? А на запах?_ Раньше он лишь раз... чувствовал этот запах... на своих пальцах, на утро после праздника в честь своего восемнадцатилетия. Запах был неплох, наверно, учитывая все прочие запахи, что за ночь впитала его одежда и кожа: пролитое пиво, сигаретный дым, чипсы и жареное мясо. _Что, если я сейчас опущу туда свое лицо, и мне не понравится? И как тогда следовать этикету? Северус сказал мне быть джентльменом. Ага. И вот этот джентльмен говорит: "Мне ужасно жаль, моя дорогая, но я нахожу, что твоя вагина довольно отвратительна. Не возражаешь, если я не буду до нее дотрагиваться?"_ Теплая ладонь Северуса на его пояснице сделала несколько успокаивающих движений. Гарри глубоко вздохнул. _Все в порядке, Северус рядом. Все будет хорошо._

Выскользнув из их общего объятия, Кристабелла скинула каблуки и легла на кровать. Ее большая грудь, опустившись на грудную клетку, стала выглядеть еще больше. Снейп коротко поцеловал Гарри в лоб и, подойдя к кровати, встал коленом на край.

\- Кристабелла, - позвал он, и Гарри внезапно немного позавидовал девушке за то, как красиво прозвучало ее имя, произнесенное таким голосом. - Могу я использовать пальцы?

Та лишь усмехнулась:

\- Конечно, можешь.

Кивнув, Северус ласково провел левой рукой по ее животу, очертил мягкий изгиб бедра и скользнул пальцами между разведенных ног. Все это время он не отрываясь следил за выражением ее лица. Даже когда его палец начал аккуратно двигаться внутрь и наружу, поглаживая и легко надавливая.

\- И если я буду давать Гарри кое-какие инструкции, - мягко продолжил он, - не обращай внимания на сухость моего тона. Эти инструкции могут показаться слишком медицинскими и отстраненными, но это ни в коем случае не касается тебя лично, можешь быть уверена, - дождавшись согласного ответа, подтвержденного улыбкой, Северус добавил второй палец. Кивнув, он повернулся лицом к Гарри.

Гарри потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы оторвать взгляд от длинных изящных пальцев Северуса, погружающихся и выскальзывающих из Кристабеллы, и посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Не присоединишься к нам, Гарри?

Он слепо шагнул к кровати и успел встать на край коленом, когда Снейп тихо поцокал языком.

\- Обувь, - сделал Снейп замечание.

Гарри послушно скинул кроссовки и стянул носки, оставив только нижнее белье и джинсы. После чего вновь подошел к кровати. На этот раз Северус его не остановил.

\- Что мне делать? - спросил Гарри, сев на колени между ног Кристабеллы, наблюдая, как Снейп мягко ласкает ее пальцами. Сглотнув, он внезапно ощутил, что у него пересохло во рту.

\- Сначала, тебе надо успокоиться, - произнес Северус. - А теперь, возможно, тебе стоит положить голову сюда, - похлопал он свободной рукой по внутренней стороне правого бедра девушки.

 _Хорошо. Оу, как-то слишком уж близко._ И прежде, чем Гарри смог слишком уж сильно погрузиться в свои мысли о происходящем, Северус коснулся мокрыми пальцами его рта, размазав выделившийся секрет девушки по его губам. Гарри шокированно уставился на Снейпа. Тот лишь приподнял вопросительно бровь. _Ну, конечно же._ Гарри на пробу слегка высунул кончик языка и провел им по нижней губе. _Хм._ На самом деле, вкуса как такового почти и не было. Он втянул в рот нижнюю губу целиком, после чего облизал и верхнюю, собрав с них скользкую субстанцию, и проглотил ее. _Что ж... вполне ничего._ Кинув еще один взгляд на Северуса, он наклонил голову вперед и, закрыв глаза, нерешительно ткнулся носом в складки очень горячей плоти.

\- Представь, что это просто... поцелуй, с языком, - негромко произнес Северус. - Многие движения похожи, - Гарри мысленно согласился, что в этом есть смысл. В течение нескольких минут он просто повторял движения, что обычно использовал при поцелуях, двигая губами по горячей и влажной плоти, слегка вбирая ее в рот и проникая языком внутрь. Теперь он мог в полной мере ощутить личный запах Кристабеллы, но в нем не было ничего неприятного. Она пахла чистым телом и своим собственным тонким ароматом, соответствующим тому, какой она была на вкус. Если бы его попросили сравнить, то Гарри смог бы сказать только, что он был похож на что-то слабо металлическое. Гарри начал понемногу расслабляться, думая, что все оказалось не так уж и плохо. - Не забывай, Гарри, что у тебя есть еще и пальцы, - голос Северуса раздался из-за спины, а не со стороны, где он по идее должен был находиться. - Так же для большей стимуляции ты можешь использовать свой подбородок. Или нос. И хотя он у тебя не такой уж и большой, но, я уверен, даже он может оказаться полезен, - Гарри попытался протолкнуть палец рядом со своим языком, одновременно стараясь не заострять свое внимание на том, как именно Снейп мог использовать свой нос в прошлом. Слегка приподняв голову, Гарри скользнул носом по небольшой выпуклости, и услышал всхлип Кристабеллы. - А, полагаю, ты только что нашел клитор. Поздравляю, Гарри. Миллионам мужчин за всю их жизнь может так и не повезти с этим, - одна часть сознания Гарри начала задумываться о том, что именно Северус делает у него за спиной. - Клитор похож на головку твоего члена, Гарри, - тем временем продолжил свои объяснения Снейп. - Он содержит то же количество нервных окончаний. Представь только, что те же самые ощущения спрессованы в такой маленькой области. Поэтому не всем женщинам нравится прямая стимуляция неприкрытого клитора. Такие тонкости тебе придется учиться оценивать с каждым партнером индивидуально.

Кровать, в том месте, где расположился Гарри, вдруг прогнулась, и он понял, что Северус встал на колени прямо позади него. Знакомые ладони погладили бедра, поднялись к поясу джинс и расстегнули его. В то время, как пальцы Северуса расправлялись с пуговицей и молнией, сам он продолжал свою интимную лекцию:

\- Многим женщинам, так же, нравится одновременная стимуляция пальцами как влагалища, так и ануса. Однако, думаю, мы оставим это на другой раз, - расстегнутые джинсы Гарри вместе с его нижним бельем опустились к его коленям, так что перед Северусом осталась лишь его обнаженная задница.

До сих пор член Гарри был довольно вялым. От нервозности и того факта, что самому ему приходилось концентрироваться на чем-то весьма далеком от привычного. Но как только он понял, в какой позе находится, и что Северус стоит у него за спиной, его член тут же встал по стойке смирно. В первый раз за вечер он издал довольный стон, которому тут же вторил стон Кристабеллы - вне всякого сомнения как реакция на вибрацию в столь чувствительном месте. Сначала Гарри ощутил горячее дыхание, а после и внушительный нос, которым Северус погладил сморщенный пока анус Гарри. После этого Северус максимально возможно вжался лицом меж разведенных ягодиц Гарри и накрыл губами темную звездочку заднего прохода. В ответ Гарри сильнее прижался ртом к Кристабелле и, наконец начав получать удовольствие от процесса, издал долгий низкий стон-рык.

Время, казалось, замедлило свой бег. Комнату наполнили влажные звуки облизывания, посасывания и причмокивания. И более тихие - бормотания одобрения и наслаждения. Когда Северус просунул в анус Гарри палец, Гарри добавил второй в Кристабеллу, продолжив вталкивать и вынимать их из нее в том же ритме, что и Северус в самого Гарри. Довольно слаженный, в общем-то, у них получился тандем.

Спустя несколько минут Северус отстранился. Гарри ощутил холодок в районе задницы, но проигнорировал его, сосредоточив все свое внимание между ног Кристабеллы. Услышав, как в углу комнаты, где располагалась раковина, потекла вода, он предположил, что Северус отошел умыть руки и лицо.

\- Может, попробуем кое-что еще? - спросил Северус, вернувшись к кровати.

Гарри поднял лицо от Кристабеллы и посмотрел на него. Северус вновь сидел на коленях сбоку от него, и взгляд, которым он одарил Гарри был настолько выразителен и нежен, что Гарри почти забыл, что два его пальца все еще находятся в теле молодой красивой девушки. Все, что он когда-либо желал, отражалось в этом взгляде. Вытащив пальцы, он не глядя поднес руку к лицу.

\- Нет, Гарри, не трогай лицо, - наклонившись, Северус впился в его губы жарким жадным поцелуем. После чего начал покрывать поцелуями его подбородок, нос и щеки, одновременно слизывая с него скользкую субстанцию. _Мерлиновы яйца_ , - подумал Гарри пораженно, - _он сцеловывает ее с меня!_ Глубоко вздохнув, он лишь удобнее подставил свое лицо Северусу, наслаждаясь ощущением горячего дыхания, губ и языка Северуса на нем. Отклонившись на пару дюймов, Северус протянул руку и легко сжал ладонь вокруг эрекции Гарри. - На спину, Гарри.

 _Мерлин..._ Внезапно Гарри предельно ясно вспомнил, будто это было только вчера, как Северус произнес точно такие же слова, когда они впервые занимались сексом. _Мы ему доверяем_ , - напомнил ему его мозг. Гарри кивнул и сделал шаг назад, встав с кровати. Рука Северуса при этом выпустила его член. Окончательно скинув джинсы и трусы, Гарри заполз обратно на кровать и улегся на спину подле Кристабеллы. Небольшой блестящий квадратный пакетик прилетел Гарри на грудь.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты в курсе, как его надевать? - во взгляде Северуса промелькнуло едва заметное беспокойство. - И, - добавил он с наставительной нотой в голосе, - что ты использовал его в прошлом июле?

Гарри почувствовал, как у него загорелись щеки.

\- Да, - пробормотал он, потупив взор.

Поднявшись на ноги, Северус обошел кровать и присел со стороны Гарри.

\- Дай, - мягко произнес он и, стянув с лица Гарри очки, принялся протирать их краем вытащенной из пояса брюк белой рубашки. - Должно быть, это все равно, что смотреть сквозь измазанные вазелином линзы, - почти усмехнулся Северус и аккуратно вернул их на нос Гарри. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на Кристабеллу, успевшую сесть на колени подле него. - Очки не трогать, - предупредил он, после чего наклонился к ее уху и прошептал что-то так, что Гарри не смог расслышать. Кристабелла кивнула в ответ. Северус похлопал Гарри по руке и, спустившись с кровати, вернулся к креслу в другом конце комнаты.

Кристабелла оседлала ноги Гарри и наклонилась вперед. Он как раз собирался разорвать пакетик и заняться его содержимым, когда его эрекция внезапно оказалась обхвачена выдающимся бюстом девушки. Широко распахнув глаза, Гарри шокированно наблюдал за тем, как Кристабелла, помогая себе руками, плотно зажала его член между грудями и принялась медленно раскачиваться вперед и назад, массируя его своими, ну... своими сиськами.

Гарри бросил взгляд на выглядящего совершенно бесстрастным Северуса, после чего вновь посмотрел на Кристабеллу. Та ухмыльнулась ему в ответ:

\- Тебе нравится, как это ощущается, малыш?

Гарри сглотнул:

\- Это... эм, ну, это необычно.

\- М-м. Как насчет того, чтобы ты сейчас надел это и позволил мне покататься на тебе немного?

Гарри отчетливо почувствовал, как его член дернулся, выскользнув из ее грудей.

\- Э, да, конечно.

Вскрыв маленький квадратик, он вытащил из него скользкое содержимое. Кристабелла отодвинулась достаточно далеко, чтобы Гарри смог беспрепятственно раскатать презерватив по своему члену, после чего тут же вновь оказалась на нем, сжав его бока коленями, и расположившись так, чтобы его член был точно под ее влагалищем. Когда же она резко опустилась на него, сразу и до конца, плечи Гарри сами собой оторвались от кровати, а мышцы живота резко напряглись. _Мерлин, как же в ней горячо. И влажно! И... мягко._ Она трахала сама себя, используя лишь внутренние мышцы, поочередно сдавливая и отпуская его член в себе. Гарри еще раз убедился, что она настоящая профессионалка своего дела. Наклонившись вперед, она прижалась грудью к его лицу, и Гарри с радостью открыл рот, вобрав внутрь один из ее больших сосков и принявшись посасывать его сильнее, чем когда-либо делал с Северусом. Возможно, потому, что ее грудь была намного больше и казалась более выносливой, что ли.

Пока всем руководила Кристабелла, "скачка" была довольно интенсивной и жесткой. Удивительно, но когда она прижала руки Гарри к своим бедру и ягодице, немного замедлившись и давая ему больше свободы действий, секс стал еще жестче. Гарри почувствовал, как его яйца поджались в преддверии развязки - они ждали этого с того самого момента, как он отправился к себе в комнату подрочить пару часов назад. Повернув голову, Гарри посмотрел на Северуса. Их взгляды встретились, прочно зацепившись друг за друга, после чего Гарри максимально сильно толкнулся вверх и с хриплым вскриком кончил.

Лицо Гарри вновь накрыла большая грудь Кристабеллы, когда она вновь наклонилась вперед, позволяя его члену выскользнуть из нее.

\- Ну вот, - прошептала она, - тебе понравилось?

\- Да. Спасибо, - про себя же Гарри решил, что ему не нравится ощущение презерватива на нем. Особенно когда он полон спермой.

Кристабелла мягко улыбнулась и слезла с него, устроившись рядом, облокотившись на спинку кровати и скрестив ноги. Гарри осторожно стянул с себя презерватив и завязал открытый край узлом, гадая, что теперь с ним делать.

\- Просто кинь его на пол рядом с кроватью, Гарри, - проинструктировал его Северус.

Сев на край кровати и свесив ноги на пол, Гарри взял с прикроватного столика полотенце и обтер лицо и член. Кашлянув, он спросил:

\- Здесь есть что попить?

Поднявшийся на ноги Северус подал ему стакан воды. Гарри только сейчас заметил, что за это время Северус успел частично раздеться, оставив на себе только черные брюки и белую рубашку. Гарри опустил взгляд на алебастрового цвета ступни Северуса, вспомнив, когда увидел их впервые - это была их первая ночь вместе. _Почему сегодня так много всего напоминает мне о той январской ночи?_

\- Как насчет тебя, Северус? - Снейп с Гарри одновременно посмотрели на Кристабеллу. Гарри оглянулся на Северуса и заметил, как что-то нечитаемое промелькнуло в глубине его ониксовых глаз, а адамово яблоко резко дернулось, когда он сглотнул.

\- Это не обязательно.

\- Чепуха! - весело отмахнулась девушка. - Определенно, ты производишь впечатление человека, который знает, о чем говорит... - ухмыльнулась она. - И я была бы не против убедиться в этом на практике.

Северус поднял взгляд на люстру, после чего посмотрел на свою рубашку и сложил руки на груди. Сердце Гарри екнуло. Поднявшись с кровати, он обнял Северуса и поцеловал в шею, немного пониже уха.

\- Все в порядке, - прошептал он, затем отошел к двери и повернул диммер выключателя, приглушая свет. Снейп посмотрел на него так, будто тот только что применил магию в неположенном месте. Гарри указал на небольшой белый кругляш на стене, пояснив: - Это регулятор света. Чтобы было не так ярко.

Северус понимающе кивнул.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?

\- Да, хочу, - Гарри вновь подошел к Северусу и погладил его по щеке. - Я очень хочу на тебя посмотреть, - приблизившись вплотную, он коротко поцеловал Северуса в губы. - Я знаю, что ты будешь красив. Просто хочу это увидеть. Со стороны.

Снейп слегка поджал губы:

\- Что ж. Хорошо.

Согласие Северуса послало вдоль по позвоночнику Гарри волну предвкушения. Его любимый собирался заняться сексом с женщиной, с которой только что был секс у самого Гарри. И он собирался на это смотреть! Внезапно он почувствовал себя чрезвычайно испорченным и развратным. Чтобы не сидеть полностью голым, Гарри вытащил из своих брошенных на пол джинс нижнее белье и надел его, после чего медленно опустился в кресло, из которого только что Северус наблюдал за ним.

Пока Кристабелла занималась пуговицами на ширинке, Северус расстегнул рубашку. В мгновение ока Мастер Зелий оказался полностью обнажен, его крупный член гордо указывал в потолок. Гарри почти ожидал, что девушка сморозит что-то в стиле "мужчин с большими носами", и был приятно удивлен ее профессионализмом, когда ничего подобного не случилось. На самом деле, с того самого момента, как Снейп сложил в защитном жесте руки на груди, Кристабелла стала предельно серьезной, что говорило о ее немалом опыте в общении с клиентами.

\- Как ты хочешь, Северус?

Гарри поразило, что Кристабелла не стала использовать в адрес Северуса никаких ласковых прозвищ или обращений, которыми сыпала при общении с Гарри. Северус Снейп, определенно, не бы человеком, которого можно было бы назвать "малышом" или "дорогушей", и девушка оказалась достаточно сообразительной, чтобы это понять.

Северус посмотрел на Гарри, ожидая ответа на вопрос Кристабеллы.

\- Лицом к лицу, - произнес Гарри, надеясь, что эта поза подойдет Северусу. Ее Северус предпочитал остальным, когда они занимались с Гарри любовью, и Гарри очень хотел посмотреть, как Северус будет выглядеть со стороны.

Северус кивнул в знак согласия. Встав на край кровати коленом, он потянулся к ногам Кристабеллы и по очереди аккуратно стянул с них черные чулки: огладил стройные бедра, ровные колени, тонкие голени и закончил маленькими ступнями. Гарри даже не подумал об этом. Он не знал, разрешено ли вообще, чтобы клиент самостоятельно снимал что-то с нанятого персонала. Кроме того, его некоторым образом это возбуждало: голое тело, и одни лишь черные чулки на ногах. Не то чтобы он собирался кому-то об этом рассказывать, конечно.

Кристабелла достала из ящика тумбочки подле кровати еще один серебристый квадратик и протянула его Северусу, после чего легла на спину, выжидающе уставившись на него. Снейп аккуратно вскрыл упаковку и раскатал презерватив по своему члену, попутно выполнив все те мелочи, о которых Гарри в спешке позабыл. Вроде той, что сначала надо зажать кончик, чтобы не оставить лишнего воздуха, и придерживать резинку у основания, пока входишь внутрь тела партнера.

\- Заранее извиняюсь, если несколько подрастерял навык, - тихо произнес он Кристабелле в лицо. - Прошло уже семь лет с тех пор, как я в последний раз был с женщиной.

Девушка обхватила его руками за шею:

\- У тебя все получится.

Темный взгляд Северуса метнулся к Гарри, когда он опустился на миниатюрное тело под ним, а его член полностью скрылся между ног Кристабеллы. Гарри сдвинулся на край кресла. Разница в размерах двух тел была весьма заметна. В Кристабелле было около пяти футов и одного дюйма роста, в то время как Северус был больше чем на фут ее выше. Его руки, когда он нежно обнял ее, выглядели просто огромными. Вся его фигура, от широких плеч до длинных ног, казалась словно оказавшаяся под увеличительным стеклом, когда он начал неторопясь раскачиваться на девушке. Создавалось такое впечатление, что Кристабелле понадобилось развести ноги еще шире, чтобы смочь приподнять таз и скрестить лодыжки за спиной у Северуса. В таком положении ее бедра оказались максимально разведены и прижаты к его тазу.

Как только они начали двигаться, Гарри ощутил, как теплая волна прокатилась вверх от его члена, по животу и груди, достав аж до горла. Его любимый был прекрасен. Гарри даже моргал через раз, чтобы не пропустить ни единого мгновения, будучи загипнотизирован видом Северуса, аккуратно раскачивающегося на меньшем теле, легко поглаживающим нежную кожу девушки, зарывающегося носом в ее длинные черные волосы. _О, да_ , - вспомнил Гарри, - _ее волосы приятно пахли._ Он едва ли заметил это в тот момент, но воспоминание об этом запахе заполнило его обонятельные рецепторы сейчас, пока он наблюдал, как Северус вдыхал этот же аромат.

Снейп переместил большую часть веса на одну руку, двигая другой под собой, пока не нашел нужный ритм. С гибкостью, которую Гарри не замечал в нем ранее, находясь в такие моменты непосредственно под ним, Северус наклонил голову и накрыл губами ее левый сосок. Рот Гарри тут же наполнился слюной, будто это он сам сейчас принялся облизывать и посасывать нежную плоть. Постепенно бедра Северуса начали двигаться резче, но все так же соблюдая выбранный ритм. Когда же Северус поднял голову, выгнув спину, словно натянутый лук, он продолжил ласкать грудь девушки уже рукой, обводя большим пальцем по ореоле темного напряженного соска, одновременно увеличив темп, принявшись трахать ее жестче.

Гарри невольно задался вопросом, какую интенсивность сможет выдержать такое нежное маленькое тело. В конце концов, Гарри знал каким страстным и требовательным может быть Северус, но он был парнем - спортсменом! - и его тело, очевидно, могло выдержать даже самую жесткую гонку. Но Кристабелла... Кристабелла была _крошечной_. У Гарри даже внезапно возникла довольно неприятная мысль, как глубоко Северус должен быть в ней сейчас? _Фу. Конечно, если бы Северус трахал бы ее так же сильно, как порой делал со мной... что ж... Он ведь не может серьезно ей навредить? То есть, изнутри? Какая вообще вместительность у женского тела? И все же, у Северуса же были партнеры женщины. Разумеется, он должен знать, как далеко может войти в..._

Внезапно Кристабелла издала громкий стон и вцепилась пальцами в спину Северуса, как раз над его шрамами. Северус вновь обнял ее обеими руками, не изменив при этом ни ритма, ни угла проникновения, ни силу, сосредоточенно наблюдая за выражением ее лица.

\- Здесь? - услышал Гарри шепот Северуса.

\- Да. Да, - расцепив лодыжки, Кристабелла опустила ноги вдоль тела Северуса (ну, на сколько хватило длины). Исходя из тех немногочисленных познаний в человеческой анатомии, что успел Гарри получить в маггловской школе или откуда-нибудь еще, он понял, что теперь их тазовые кости находятся непосредственно друг напротив друга, плотно прижатыми. _Но это, должно быть, немного изменило угол проникновения члена Северуса, так?_ Вскоре стало ясно, что это не имело какого-то значения, раз уж тело Кристабеллы будто все напряглось, а с губ начали слетать короткие стоны-выдохи, когда она, крепко зажмурившись, уткнулась лицом Северусу в плечо, явно получая удовольствие от происходящего.

Северус же, нависнув над ней, улыбнувшись одной из своих самых редких улыбок, провел ладонью по ее спине и нежно обхватил ее затылок, прижимая ее голову к себе, все это время продолжая двигаться, не меняя при этом ни на миллиметр положения своего тела или же скорость. Спустя примерно двадцать секунд Кристабелла словно обмякла, и Северус аккуратно уложил ее голову на кровать. Девушка улыбнулась ему так, что почти пробудило ревность в груди Гарри, и погладила Северуса по бледной щеке.

\- Говорила же, - немного запыхавшись, произнесла она. - Черт, прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как клиент смог сделать со мной подобное! - Член Гарри запульсировал от зависти. - А теперь, что насчет тебя, Северус? Хочешь что-нибудь особенное?

Северус приблизился к уху Кристабеллы. Гарри пришлось напрячь весь свой слух, чтобы расслышать тихое:

\- Втрахать тебя в матрас.

Кристабелла согласно кивнула и, подхватив свои ноги под коленями, подтянула их максимально высоко к себе. Как только она сделала это, сила проникновения Северуса в нее на порядок увеличилась. Оперевшись на вытянутые руки, он начал вбиваться в миниатюрное тело под ним длинными, жесткими ударами, следя за которыми Гарри забыл как дышать. Кристабелла раскачивалась под таким напором, бормотала слова одобрения и, очевидно, не испытывала никаких неудобств. Уважение Гарри к выносливости женского тела увеличилось в несколько десятков раз. _Мерлин, как же я хочу оказаться сейчас на ее месте..._ Гарри заметил, как рука Северуса постоянно возвращалась к груди Кристабеллы, будто он хотел продолжать ласкать ее и постоянно себя останавливал.

Спустя какое-то время он схватил руку девушки и прижался губами к ее ладони, заглушая ругательства и стоны, когда его тело достигло пика наслаждения. Мышцы живота Гарри сами собой сжались, когда он наблюдал за тем, как его любимый, его Северус _впился_ , другого слова и не подобрать, в ладонь девушки, целуя ее и вылизывая языком. Услышав же свое имя, произнесенное в эту ладонь с низким стоном, Гарри не смог больше оставаться лишь наблюдателем. Вскочив на ноги и, тут же оказавшись на коленях подле кровати, он отнял лицо Северуса от руки Кристабеллы и прижался собственными губами к его рту так сильно, как только мог.


	20. Chapter 19

Северус лежал в полной темноте, уставившись туда, где должна была находится верхушка балдахина над кроватью, и слушал, как Гарри занят тем же самым. Путешествие обратно на площадь Гриммо получилось тихим - оба были слишком погружены в свои мысли. Гарри улыбался ему каждый раз, как их взгляды встречались, но разговор тёк очень вяло. Северус спросил разрешения остаться на ночь, на что тут же получил согласие. Часом позже ни один из них так и не спал, как и не пытался занять это время чем-то еще.

Трудно было сказать, как именно вечерняя активность повлияла на Гарри. Поцелуи, которыми осыпал его мальчишка, пока он все еще находился в другом теле, заставляли его задыхаться. Причем, не только физически. Он ощутил стыд за столь очевидное проявление к нему страсти со стороны молодого любовника и разочарован собственной неспособностью увидеть их отношения со стороны, более ясными и четкими. Распрощавшись с Кристабеллой, Гарри показался ему находящимся не в своей тарелке. Он даже покраснел, когда они пересекали холл с красной бархатной мебелью, направляясь к выходу. _Честное слово, Поттер, это же бордель! Конечно же, все вокруг в курсе, чем ты только что занимался! С чего вдруг надо мучиться по этому поводу совестью?_ Северус был рад, что высказал это лишь мысленно, а не вслух, как обязательно сделал бы, опираясь на прошлые свои привычки.

Снейп слепо моргнул в темноту. _"Прошлые привычки?"_ Мерлин, Гарри Поттер изменил все его привычки. Три месяца назад мальчишка по собственной прихоти упал Северусу на колени и каким-то образом сумел сдвинуть целую планету с ее привычной оси. _Я уже не тот человек, которым был..._

\- _Люмос_.

Кончик волшебной палочки Гарри загорелся тусклым светом. Достаточным для того, чтобы Северус смог разглядеть мерцание в глазах Гарри.

 _Мерцание. Они все, Мерлин подери, мерцают на меня глазами. Я окружен, просчитан, просвечен насквозь любителями мерцать глазами._

\- Я тебя поблагодарил?

\- За что теперь, Поттер?

\- За сегодня. Не помню, поблагодарил ли я тебя за то, что вытащил меня из дома?

Северус демонстративно подтянул одеяло поближе к подбородку.

\- Возможно, ты пробормотал что-то непонятно.

Гарри зафиксировал свою палочку на краю тумбочки и, подкатившись ближе к Северусу, накрыл его двумя конечностями - одной верхней и одной нижней - и прижался. Его голова идеально уместилась под подбородком Северуса, а щека - прижалась к изгибу шеи и плеча. _Конечно же, идеально. Как иначе? Все в этом паршивце идеально._ Северус просунул руку под тело подле себя и теснее придвинул его к себе. Его другая рука тем временем опустилась по боку Гарри и ниже на его бедро, сейчас находящееся поверх Северуса, где и осталась.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Гарри, прижавшись губами к его коже.

\- И за что именно ты меня благодаришь?

\- Я говорил тебе, что не хочу что-то делать без тебя. И ты услышал меня.

\- То есть, ты благодаришь меня за то, что я прислушался к твоим словам?

\- Ну... да! - улыбнулся Гарри ему в область шеи. Северус почувствовал это. - И ты сделал... все это проще для меня. Слушай, сам я бы даже не подумал о том, чтобы... чтобы пойти к профессионалу. И я не могу пытаться получить больше опыта с какой-нибудь девушкой из мира магов, так ведь? Они все знают, кто я. И я бы постоянно боялся, что кто-то из них побежал бы в _Ежедневный Пророк_ или _Ведьмополитен_ , стоило бы мне ступить за дверь. Я не могу верить ни одной из них.

\- В мире магглов есть множество подходящих кандидатур.

\- Да, я знаю. Но это потянуло бы за собой другие страхи. Нет, я думаю, что это была верная идея. Все еще чувствую себя немного странно, конечно, но, по крайней мере, я уверен, что защищен от кого-либо, кто тоже захочет рассказать, как я "хорошо целуюсь и, боже, просто бог в постели"!

 _Возможно, будь девушка не таким профессионалом, все вышло бы менее увлекательно_ , - подумал Северус, вспомнив, как Кристабелла без конца шептала ему на ухо _"думай о Гарри"_ , пока он ее трахал. И он, _конечно же_ , думал о Гарри. У него создалось такое впечатление, что в последнее время он ни на секунду не прекращал думать о Гарри. Лишь процесс варки зелий - его первая и пока еще самая большая любовь - мог потеснить Гарри из его мыслей. Даже неоспоримого удовольствия обладания женщиной калибра Кристабеллы оказалось недостаточно, хотя именно удовольствие там, определенно, было. _Ждать семь лет, чтобы вновь ощутить мягкую женскую кожу под пальцами, возможно, было несколько многовато_ , - подумал он, криво усмехнувшись. После чего внезапно осознал, что _больше этого никогда не случится_.

И тут будто тьма внезапно навалилась на него. Северус ощутил незнакомое ранее чувство осознания, что он сам контролирует свой выбор и знает, _действительно_ знает, какой именно выбор сделает. Он живо вспомнил себя двадцатиоднолетним юнцом, пытающимся срезать лоскут кожи с левого предплечья осколком зеркала и ловящим свой мертвый темный взгляд в этом осколке. Волшебной метки оказалось недостаточно, чтобы заставить его приползти назад - на протяжении всех этих лет он время от времени усмехался над слабым дерганьем невидимого поводка, - это дало ему больше знаний об этой связи и, в конце концов, помогло победить. Это помогло стоять с гордо выпрямленной спиной, хоть и истекающему кровью, под прицелом множества палочек часами, когда последствия его выбора стали очевидными.

\- Северус, ты в порядке?

 _Откуда мне знать? У меня только что случилось колоссальное прозрение. И "в порядке" явно не смогло бы адекватно описать мое состояние прямо сейчас._

Северус взял руку Гарри, что покоилась у него на груди, и прижался губами к теплой ладони.

\- М-м, - промычал он уклончиво.

Он немного повернул голову к Гарри, позволив его руке вновь оплестись вокруг его груди, и посмотрел в слабо светящееся в темноте лицо мальчишки.

\- Я говорил вчера, что готов рискнуть всем ради тебя, - произнес Северус негромко. - Я слишком тороплюсь, спрашивая, что ты думаешь по поводу моего предложения?

Красивые губы, что он так много раз целовал в последние месяцы и желал целовать бесконечно, приоткрылись.

\- Я... я смогу совместить все это. В моем сердце.

Северус слабо улыбнулся, узнав собственные слова из той их беседы.

\- Ты запомнил.

\- Ты собираешься поблагодарить меня за это?

\- Хм. Я мог бы, если угодно, воздержаться от этого, пока ты не запомнишь что-то еще.

Губы Гарри растянулись в улыбке, а в уголках глаз появились морщинки.

\- Хорошо. Что теперь?

Северус слегка помотал головой из стороны в сторону по подушке:

\- Мне действительно надо попытаться поспать хоть немного. Я хочу успеть зайти в Св.Мунго до уроков и забрать Драко, чтобы отвезти его со мной в Хогвартс.

\- Могу я чем-то тебе помочь?

\- Да. Ты можешь постараться не обидеться, когда я попрошу Люпина сопровождать меня завтра утром.

* * *

Оборотень сидел сгорбившись на даже на вид весьма неудобном стуле, читая, похоже, китайский гороскоп в _Ведьмополитене_. Соответствующий 1994 году - году Собаки.

Снейп стоял чуть в стороне и, скрестив руки, плечом, которое потихоньку начало уже замерзать, опирался на стену, гипнотизируя остановившиеся больничные часы на противоположной стене. Они не работали с того времени, как доктор Сполдинг был срочно вызван по внутренней связи в отделение гериатрии, где все пациенты были подвергнуты жестокому нападению, попав под проклятие _Колостомии_. Снейп пришел к выводу, что больше, чем сами больницы, он ненавидел залы ожидания в этих больницах. И в то время, как остальные отделения Св.Мунго получали гранты от Министерства и пожертвования от благотворителей, Подростковую Психиатрию, видимо, запихали куда-то в конец списка. Это, конечно, если судить по внешнему виду зала ожидания.

За небольшой стойкой регистрации появилась неказистого вида медведьма в бежевой униформе и очках в роговой оправе. Переведя немного расфокусированный взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, она противным голосом пропищала:

\- Родители.

Северус медленно повернул голову на ее гнусаво заданный вопрос, в процессе приподняв любимым жестом бровь. Люпин поднял взгляд от газеты:

\- Прошу прощения? - произнес он громко.

\- Родители.

Оборотень оглянулся на Снейпа и пожал худыми плечами. Оттолкнувшись от стены, Северус направился в сторону регистрационной стойки.

\- Нам сказали ждать здесь, пока выпишут мистера Драко Малфоя, - произнес он как можно спокойнее.

\- Родители? - вновь пропищала ведьма, на этот раз соизволив изменить интонацию так, чтобы это прозвучало, как вопрос.

Повернув голову, Снейп шепотом прошипел Люпину _"Ну охренеть просто!"_ , после чего вновь посмотрел на пухлую медведьму:

\- Отец мистера Малфоя в Азкабане, а его мать числится пропавшей без вести, - медленно выговорил он. _И_ , - продолжил он уже мысленно, - _если ты осмелишься заявить, что та паршивая шавка за мной и я можем быть парой, я вырву твою печень голыми руками и пущу ее на зелье Желчный Сюрприз._

Медведьма прищурилась:

\- Документы? - пропищала она.

\- С ними. Все. В порядке.

Внезапно за плечом Северуса вырос Люпин. Оперевшись на край стойки, он слегка наклонился к женщине:

\- Вообще-то, медсестра... она подходила к нам минут двадцать назад... она забрала с собой все документы, - оборотень выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. - Нам сказали, что мистера Малфоя скоро приведут.

Ведьма никак не отреагировала, продолжая смотреть на них с каменным лицом.

\- Честно, - добавил Люпин.

Когда Снейп начал размышлять на тему, что даже бывший староста Гриффиндора не в состоянии обаять эту машину, медведьма медленно кивнула, после чего развернулась, собравшись уйти.

\- Ожидайте, - зловеще объявила она на ходу, не оборачиваясь.

Двое мужчин переглянулись.

\- Может, она под проклятьем? - предположил Люпин, вновь пожав плечами. - И может изъясняться только односложными предложениями.

\- Черт его знает, - пробормотал Снейп, тяжело вздохнув, и вернулся к своей стеночке.

Люпин вновь подошел к орудию пыток, в быту именуемому просто стулом, и сел. Древний номер _Ведьмополитена_ так и лежал рядом с ним открытым.

\- Не против, если я спрошу, Северус...

\- Возможно.

Люпин улыбнулся, покраснел немного, но все же продолжил:

\- ... почему ты попросил меня сопровождать тебя сегодня? Мне слабо верится, что ты считаешь, что Драко будет буянить или драться, так?

\- Конечно же, нет.

\- Хм. Что ж, тогда почему?

Северус ощущал комок в горле с самого утра. С той самой минуты, как попросил оборотня составить ему компанию после завтрака, если быть точным. Он все еще мысленно поздравлял себя с тем, что смог выдавить из себя вежливое приглашение, а не прорычать что-то оскорбительное, как всегда. Мягко прокашлявшись, Северус в очередной раз попытался избавиться от этого комка.

\- Вообще-то, это никак не связано с Малфоем.

\- Да?

Северус вновь посмотрел на неожиданный сюрприз доктора Сполдинга, что так и висел на противоположной стене. _Получил вызов по внутренней связи значит, старый развратник?_ рассеяно размышлял он. _Черт. В любой момент двери могут открыться, и Драко передадут нам с рук на руки, а я потратил впустую все это время ожидания, намеренно игнорируя человека, которого сам же попросил пойти со мной в надежде, что мы сможем..._ \- едва заметно усмехнулся Северус, - _...поговорить._

Снейп сделал глубокий вздох. _Сейчас или никогда,_ \- решил он.

\- Есть у тебя хотя бы примерное представление, - начал он, - как именно к тебе относится Поттер? - вновь сложив руки на груди, Северус окинул зал быстрым взглядом (хотя смотреть там было и не на что), после чего вынужденно уставился на Люпина.

\- Я... Что ж, я... мне хотелось бы думать, что мы с Гарри хорошие друзья, Северус. У тебя нет же с этим проблем, не так ли?

\- А должны быть?

\- Конечно же, нет. Но это же ты начал задавать вопросы...

 _К черту!_ Повернувшись так, чтобы прислоняться к стене другим плечом, он встал так, чтобы оказаться лицом к собеседнику.

\- Ты - его единственная связь с родителями, которая у него еще осталась, - выпалил Северус. - И, очевидно, единственная связь, которая у него все еще имеется с его блохастым крестным.

Люпин грустно кивнул.

\- Помимо Артура с Молли, кто, Мерлин знает, и так имеют достаточно своих собственных отпрысков, чтобы наверняка полностью покрыть свои родительские порывы, ты - наиболее приближен в понимании Поттера к фигуре отца.

\- Полагаю, ты прав, Северус.

\- И, - еще один судорожный вздох, - в то время как Артур с Молли назначили себя суррогатными родителями Поттера, ты являешься единственным взрослым, которого Поттер...

\- Да?

\- Которого Поттер сам фактически выбрал себе в качестве приемного родителя.

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

\- Не дави на меня, Люпин.

\- Извини.

\- И все же. Есть вопрос, который я хотел бы обсудить с тобой, как с приемным отцом Гарри. Это деликатная тема и, надеюсь, ты проявишь чуткость. Личная тема, это очевидно.

\- Очевидно.

\- Да черт возьми, Люпин! Это не так _просто_ , знаешь ли!

\- Ну, если бы я знал, что именно ты хочешь обсудить, Северус...

\- Тут скорее не обсудить, а попросить...

\- Хорошо. Что ты хотел у меня попросить?

\- Я... В общем, я хотел...

\- Профессор Снейп! Профессор Люпин!

Оба мужчины вздрогнули, будто их застукали за чем-то предосудительным, после чего повернули головы в сторону распахнутых дверей около стойки регистрации. В проходе стоял Драко Малфой, а рядом с ним - медбрат. Драко выглядел не в пример лучше, чем в последний раз, когда Северус видел его, хотя был все так же худ и лишен того лоска, что был присущ ему в школьные годы, когда деньги рода Малфоев обеспечивали ему лучшее из возможного питание и медобслуживание.

Снейп сделал несколько шагов к юноше и протянул ему правую руку:

\- Мистер Малфой.

Драко тоже сделал пару шагов навстречу и пожал ладонь своего бывшего профессора:

\- Спасибо, что пришли за мной, сэр.

\- Не стоит благодарности, Малфой, - Снейп встретился взглядом с медбратом и кивнул ему. Мужчина в форме развернулся и пошел прочь, никак не попрощавшись со своим подопечным.

Драко несколько подозрительно глянул на Люпина.

\- А что он здесь делает, сэр? - спросил он Снейпа шепотом.

Северус важно фыркнул:

\- Это я попросил мистера Люпина сопровождать меня этим утром. Прошу меня извинить, Малфой, но я уже сильно опаздываю на свои уроки.

Драко закинул на плечо небольшой вещмешок.

\- Извините, профессор. Пойдем?

* * *

\- Кто говорит, что мне нужна работа?

\- Все, кому не безразлична ваша судьба, идиот, - огрызнулся Снейп на Малфоя, наплевав на молчаливую просьбу директора не устраивать ссор.

\- Драко, мальчик мой, - попытался разрядить обстановку Альбус, - попытайся думать об этом не как о работе. Скорее, как о полном пансионе с оплатой в обмен на посильное применение ваших талантов на благо Хогвартса на время вашего выздоровления.

Малфой выдохнул так сильно, что сдул челку со лба.

\- И какие именно таланты вы имеете в виду, _сэр_?

Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла и громко хрустнул лимонным леденцом у себя во рту:

\- У вас были отличные отметки по Зельям, Драко, кроме того вы были неплохим ловцом в школьной команде своего факультета. Так же, профессор МакГонагалл проинформировала меня, что вы были довольно неплохи в Трансфигурации в старших классах. Еще, некоторые из ваших учителей по Защите отмечали, что у вас имеется неплохой потенциал. Не будем забывать, что у вас есть представление об обязанностях старост, Драко, и, может так статься, что в скором времени профессор Снейп захочет получить себе помощника, которому сможет передать часть своих обязанностей, - наклонив голову, Альбус усмехнулся, посмотрев поверх очков-половинок на хмурого Малфоя и на хмурого мастера Зелий. - Уверен, мы сможем найти вам широкий перечень областей, в которых ваши навыки и опыт смогут быть полезны, как для школы, так и для студентов. Возможно, наиболее подходящим определением будет "Главный Помощник"? Таким образом, вы сможете оказывать помощь там, где она будет необходима, независимо от факультета.

Снейп искоса глянул на Драко как раз в тот момент, как тот упал в кресло за собой.

\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул Малфой, передернувшись. - Прекрасно, я согласен. А теперь, _пожалуйста_ , кто-нибудь покажите мне уже мои комнаты.

* * *

\- А, Северус... вроде бы ты собирался что-то у меня попросить?

Снейп сердито глянул на оборотня, перекинув перчатки из одной руки в другую.

\- Люпин, - протянул он. - Полагаю, мои утренние уроки и так уже достаточно на сегодня сорваны.

\- Думаю, ты прав. Тогда, мне стоит подождать обеденного перерыва в учительской?

 _Да иди ты на хер, волк недоделанный!_ Северус бросил взгляд в обе стороны коридора, в котором они остановились, и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Его руки, - пробормотал он.

\- Извини?

Снейп глянул на Люпина настолько зверски, как, он знал, мог только он, и сделал пару шагов в его личное пространство.

\- Ты меня слышал, Лунатик. Гарри выбрал тебя приемным отцом. Хочешь ты этого или нет, но мальчишка сделал тебя частью своей семьи. Я хотел... Черт! - Северус вновь окинул быстрым взглядом пустынный коридор, всем сердцем желая не быть занятым необходимостью проверить целую стопку сочинений, как и не иметь в данную минуту урока с очередной толпой малолетних идиотов. - У меня нет сейчас на это времени, Люпин! Меня ждет мой класс, - повернувшись, он стремительно зашагал прочь, на ходу громко бормоча, - который, скорее всего, уже успел взорвать себя на воздух!


	21. Chapter 20

Септимус Стрингер не был скучным оратором, изъясняющимся исключительно сухими юридическими терминами. Даже когда речь зашла о некоторых тонкостях закона о судебных разбирательствах. И вовсе не его вина была в том, что многие предметы интерьера в его кабинете напоминали Гарри аналогичные, которые они с Северусом использовали для их взаимного удовольствия. Он честно старался сконцентрировать все свое внимание на адвокате. Очень старался. Но потом вдруг поймал свое отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа, и дыхание у Гарри тут же перехватило. Именно с этого все и началось.

Так же в кабинете стоял зеленый кожаный Честерфилд, правда, намного новее, чем тот, что находился в гостиной Снейпа, но и этого хватило, чтобы воспоминание о "победном сексе", которым он наслаждался, стоя коленями на подушках сидения и лежа грудью на спинке, ярким пятном промелькнуло в памяти Гарри. А рядом с камином располагалось очень милое кресло для чтения, очень похожее по форме на то, в котором Северус сидел в библиотеке на площади Гриммо, когда Гарри впервые его поцеловал. И хотя стол Стрингера совершенно не походил на рабочий стол Снейпа, спустя несколько минут пристального разглядывания Гарри заметил, что он был сделан из той же породы древесины, что и крепко сбитый стол в кухне Драко Малфоя в Мюнхене. _О, Мерлин._

\- Не хотите что-нибудь выпить, мистер Поттер? - неожиданно спросил Септимус Стрингер. - Чашку чая, возможно? Вы внезапно будто немного побледнели.

\- Нет, я в порядке. Спасибо. Я только, эм... - Гарри кашлянул, прочищая горло. - Могу я высказать одну идею?

\- Безусловно. В конце концов, я здесь именно за этим. Чтобы слушать вас.

Гарри улыбнулся.

\- Хорошо. Что ж. Если я захочу полностью завязать с публичной жизнью, если окончательно откажусь иметь дело со СМИ, к примеру, откажусь давать интервью и захочу стать отшельником или кем-то вроде... насколько успешной, как вы думаете, может оказаться эта затея? Они оставят меня в покое?

Стрингер прочесал пальцами свои темно-русые волосы, поправляя прическу, и откинулся на спинку стула.

\- А. Это то, что бы вы хотели сделать?

Гарри пальцем поправил очки на носу.

\- Я бы очень хотел перестать быть _Мальчиком, Который Выжил_. И это не только потому, что я уже не мальчик. А потому, что я выполнил свое предназначение, сыграл уготованную мне роль и сделал то, чего все от меня ждали. Теперь же я хотел бы _перестать_ быть знаменитым, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Хотел бы обычной тихой жизни. Вы понимаете?

Адвокат задумчиво кивнул:

\- Мы не можем запретить людям интересоваться вами. Как и не можем стереть ваше имя из книг по истории, мистер Поттер. Но мы, конечно же, можем оградить вашу частную жизнь от вмешательства СМИ. Вы, безусловно, в праве отказаться с ними сотрудничать, и, если же они будут игнорировать ваши пожелания, мы сможем и будем возбуждать судебные иски против несогласных. Вплоть до вынесения запретительных ордеров злостным правонарушителям, если это потребуется.

\- Звучит неплохо, - усмехнулся Гарри.

\- Прекрасно вас понимаю. Особенно в связи с _"Пророком"_ , решившим продемонстрировать такое упрямство, - он опустил взгляд на письмо из редакции _"Ежедневного Пророка"_ , что пришло этим утром, в котором повторно сообщалось об отказе публиковать опровержение истории Афины Грин.

\- И есть еще кое-что.

\- Да?

Гарри нервно завозился в кресле.

\- Прежде чем окончательно уйти в тень, я бы хотел сначала сделать запись. Заявление или что-то в этом духе.

\- Вы понимаете, что этим вы рискуете лишь разжечь еще больше интереса у людей, нежели просто тихо исчезнете?

\- Да, полагаю, что понимаю. Но есть несколько вещей, о которых я действительно хотел бы рассказать... рассказать людям...

\- Что?

\- Правду.

Стрингер уставился на Гарри долгим, серьезным взглядом. Гарри отвечал ему так уверенно, как только мог. Наконец, адвокат кивнул.

\- Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Для вашего заявления вам потребуются услуги нашей фирмы?

\- Эм, не думаю. Я не собираюсь ни на кого наговаривать, ничего такого.

\- Клеветать.

\- Извините?

\- Это называется клеветать, - улыбнулся Стрингер.

\- О. Хорошо, - улыбнулся Гарри в ответ. - Так же, я хотел бы, чтобы вы стали моими представителями перед СМИ, или как это называется? Вы можете это обеспечить? Чтобы, например, если кому-то из прессы захочется урвать от меня кусочек, им сначала пришлось бы пройти через вас?

\- Конечно. Почтем за честь.

Гарри невольно немного покраснел на это. Было приятно осознавать, что такая старая и уважаемая семья, как Стрингеры, теперь будет прикрывать его спину, отстаивать его интересы и решать проблемы.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал он.

\- Не хотите, чтобы я сам договорился с представителями СМИ, чтобы вы сделали свое заявление?

\- Вы имеете в виду созвать пресс-конференцию?

\- Если желаете. Мы можем это организовать, если хотите.

\- Что ж, вообще-то, было бы здорово. То есть, я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, как все это делается. Вы просто пригласите представителей разных газет и журналов?

Стрингер кивнул.

\- Мы поместим объявление в нескольких крупных газетах. Вы предпочтете какое-то определенное место? Или же дату?

\- Сколько вам потребуется времени, чтобы все уладить?

Стрингер заглянул в настольный календарь, что парил в паре дюймов над поверхностью стола.

\- В среду днем... и учитывая, какой ажиотаж создаст имя Гарри Поттера... В пятницу днем все будут уже готовы. Если, конечно, вам подойдет столь ранняя дата.

Гарри легко вздохнул:

\- А как насчет понедельника днем? Мне понадобится несколько дней, чтобы разобраться, что именно я хотел бы сказать. - _И чтобы убедиться, что Северус не будет против_ , - добавил он мысленно.

\- Значит, понедельник днем. Как насчет места?

\- Эм... не знаю... какое-нибудь милое местечко. И чтобы можно было быстро исчезнуть так, чтобы журналисты не смогли нас преследовать.

Стрингер склонил голову набок.

\- Оу. Это заявление будет содержать что-то взрывное, так? - усмехнулся он плотоядно. - Я уже с нетерпением жду его. Значит, где-то, где не будет анти-аппарационных чар. Я подберу вам что-нибудь подходящее, мистер Поттер. Завтра к вечеру ждите сову с подробностями.

* * *

 _Что ж, с этим разобрались._ Вернувшись домой на площадь Гриммо, Гарри сделал себе чашку чая и направился в библиотеку. Где занялся исследованиями, обложившись одновременно как минимум полудюжиной книг. Странный побочный эффект его отношений с Северусом - он, похоже, наконец открыл для себя радость чтения ради удовольствия. Осознав это, Гарри не смог сдержать усмешки. _Нужно будет обязательно донести до сведения Гермионы об этом аспекте влияния на меня Северуса. Она, скорее всего, кинется благодарно его обнимать, и на это, определенно, стоило бы посмотреть._

Он поставил чашку на стол, не забыв подложить под нее блюдце, и устроился в кресле, собираясь почитать, пока Ремус не вернется из Хогвартса. _Уж конечно, на то, чтобы забрать Драко из Св.Мунго и водворить его обратно в нашу альма-матер, не должно уйти много времени, так ведь?_ В любом случае, Гарри никуда не торопился.

Спустя почти час Гарри захлопнул книгу и поднялся, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы. _В конце же концов, прошло уже четыре часа! Что можно делать так долго?_ Отправившись в небольшую прогулку между книжных полок, он бесцельно скользил взглядом по названиям на корешках, периодически приглаживая пальцами старые кожаные или матерчатые обложки. Наконец, его внимание привлек просто огромный _"Атлас Британии и Ее Островов"_. Сняв книгу с полки, Гарри положил ее с одного из углов большого стола. К тому времени, как Ремус и Северус вышли из полыхнувшего зеленым камина, около пяти тридцати вечера, Гарри успел проложить маршрут Хогвартс-экспресса от Лондона до Шотландии, выяснил, сколько Сириусу пришлось пройти в собачьем обличии от Азкабана до Хогсмида, нашел все города команд по Квиддичу, попытался прикинуть какими именно дорогами чаще всего пользуется Ночной Рыцарь, а еще нашел небольшую точку недалеко от Лидса, что очень его заинтриговала и обрадовала.

\- Мерлин, почему вы так долго? - тут же воскликнул он, пока те отряхивали сажу с одежды. - Только не говорите, что Драко _заупрямился_ или что-то вроде этого?

Ремус широко улыбнулся:

\- С Драко практически не было проблем.

\- Да? В таком случае, что же вас так задержало?

Прежде чем посмотреть Гарри в глаза, Ремус быстро переглянулся со Снейпом.

\- Понадобилось сперва еще кое-что уладить. Извини, Гарри, я должен был предупредить, что задержусь.

\- Ну ладно, - пожав плечами, Гарри встал из-за стола и подошел к Северусу. - Я нашел, чем себя занять, - скользнув рукой на талию Северуса, он легко его приобнял. - И ты будешь рад услышать, что это никак не связано с мастурбацией.

\- Определенно, я взволнован, - с легким сарказмом в голосе ответил Северус.

Гарри только рассмеялся и опустил руку.

\- Как прошел день? - тут же спросил он.

\- Так же ни коим образом не был связан с мастурбацией.

Ремус, уже будучи в дверях библиотеки, слышал смех на всем своем пути до лестницы. Гарри покачал головой, глядя на Снейпа с едва сдерживаемым восторгом:

\- Как я смог прожить целых семь лет, думая, что у тебя напрочь отсутствует чувство юмора?

Северус лишь пожал плечами:

\- У тебя не было желания увидеть его.

\- Извини за это.

\- Это неважно.

\- О, кстати. Пойдем, покажу, что я нашел! - Гарри схватил Северуса за руку и потащил к столу, на котором огромный атлас был открыт на странице северо-востока Англии. - Смотри - в Йоркшире есть город, который называется Снейп!

Северус опустил взгляд на то место на карте, куда указывал палец Гарри.

\- Не назвал бы его городом, - произнес он негромко. - Скорее уж, деревушка.

Гарри поднял взгляд от атласа и заглянул в глаза Северусу. _Конечно. Почему я раньше об это не подумал?_

\- Ты оттуда родом, да? - Северус едва заметно наклонил голову в знак согласия. - Так ты... ты - йоркширец?

Снейп приподнял бровь:

\- Это проблема?

Гарри не сдержал ухмылку:

\- Извини, просто... это немного смешно. Наверно, я бы ни за что не подумал, что ты можешь быть йоркширцем. Скорее, - он склонил голову к плечу, - ты слишком суровый для этого...

\- Десять баллов с Гриффиндора за лень и подпадание под влияние культурного клише.

Гарри прислонился к столу и заглянул Северусу в глаза:

\- Ты потрясающий, - прошептал он.

\- А разве я не суровый?

\- Ты - и то, и другое, - подтянув Снейпа ближе, Гарри вовлек его в поцелуй. _Ты можешь быть всем_ , добавил он мысленно, пока язык Северуса хозяйничал у него во рту. Встав прямо, он закинул руки Северусу на шею, притянув в более тесные объятия. _Всем для меня._

Разорвав поцелуй, Северус ткнулся носом в ухо Гарри:

\- Хочешь вернуться в Хогвартс, Гарри? Поужинать со мной?

\- В твоих комнатах в подземелье?

\- В моих комнатах в подземелье.

\- Только ты и я?

\- Только я и ты.

\- И я смогу остаться на ночь?

\- Если захочешь.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Прямо сейчас, Гарри.

Гарри отступил на полшага.

\- Я только предупрежу Ремуса, что ухожу.

\- Он уже знает.

И только сейчас Гарри понял, что что-то происходит. _Северус рассказал о своих планах провести вечер со мной Ремусу?_ Как-то это явно выходило за рамки привычного.

\- Что ты задумал, Северус?

Снейп закатил глаза:

\- Я декан Слизерина, глупый мальчишка. Я постоянно что-то задумываю!

Гарри сделал вид, что надулся.

\- Ну и ладно! Можешь не посвящать меня в свои маленькие махинации.

\- Ты еще не понял? - Северус развернул его лицом к камину. - Мои "махинации" редко бывают маленькими.

* * *

Личная гостиная Северуса в Хогвартсе выглядела так, будто из нее вынесли почти всю мебель. Пропало все, за исключением одного кресла у камина. Вместо этого посреди комнаты стоял небольшой квадратный стол, накрытый белой накрахмаленной скатертью, и два изящных стула с мягкими сидениями на противоположных от него сторонах. Стол был сервирован фарфоровой посудой, набором хрустальных бокалов и серебряными приборами. По комнате плавно парили в воздухе дюжины круглых красных свечей. Гарри присмотрелся к одной внимательнее - _ну точно, гриффиндорского красного цвета_. Он с трудом сглотнул.

\- Класс... Это... ну, это романтично, да.

Откуда-то - Гарри так и не понял, откуда - лилась мягкая приятная музыка.

Северус расстегнул мантию и, сняв ее, повесил на вешалку у двери.

\- Хочешь выпить, Гарри?

\- А? О. Да. Да, пожалуйста, - немного застенчиво улыбнулся он, когда Северус двинулся в его сторону. - Есть что-то старше, чем я?

Северус легко погладил Гарри по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Его пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, но и этого хватило, чтобы Гарри заметил. Вытянув вторую руку, он произнес:

\- _Акцио_ виски, - появившийся из ниоткуда графин с виски мягко стукнулся о его ладонь.

Гарри немного растерянно огляделся, пытаясь понять, откуда прилетел графин. Постепенно он начал осознавать, что большинство из вещей, что стояли в комнате, на самом деле никуда не делись, просто в данную минуту были сокрыты какими-то чарами маскировки. И оставались бы таковыми, пока их не призвали бы или на них не наткнулись.

Северус щедро плеснул янтарной жидкости в два хрустальных стакана с толстым дном и отставил графин в сторону. Передав один стакан Гарри, он взял второй и поднял выжидающий взгляд:

\- Не хочешь произнести тост, Гарри?

\- За нас?

\- Как предсказуемо.

\- Эй!

\- Но вполне уместно, - ухмыльнулся Северус, сверкнув темными глазами. - За нас.

* * *

До этого дня, казалось бы, обычное потребление пищи для Гарри не оказывалось настолько интимным. Никогда. И он очень сомневался, что когда-либо видел Северуса настолько расслабленным и открытым - не считая тех моментов после их занятий сексом с заклятием. Его привычный черный сюртук висел на спинке стула, а рукава белой рубашки были закатаны до локтей, что наблюдал Гарри исключительно во время варки зелий. Они рассказали друг другу о событиях дня. Северус - о предложении, сделанном Драко на ближайшее будущее, Гарри - о визите к Септимусу Стрингеру. Кратко обсудили их совместное посещение маггловского борделя и планы на пресс-конференцию, что была назначена на понедельник. Гарри хотел было расспросить Северуса о том, какой была деревушка, в которой он родился, но к тому времени Северус уже углубился в тему зелий, увести его от которой, если уж он начал, было практически невозможно. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, чувствуя себя насытившимся вкусной едой, и восхищенно уставился на Северуса, пока тот с энтузиазмом вещал об элементах и их взаимодействии. Гарри решил, что ему нравится видеть своего любимого таким увлеченным и поглощенным предметом. Сейчас Северус, похоже, был взволнован их беседой настолько, насколько никогда не бывал ранее. Если, конечно, определением "взволнован" можно описать человека, так тщательно и красиво подбиравшем слова.

\- Эксперимент, конечно же, почти всегда необходим. Некоторые элементы взаимодействуют так хорошо и органично, что их комбинация очевидна, но есть и другие, с которыми необходимо работать и смотреть результаты. Верные соотношения не всегда лежат на поверхности.

 _Как я мог когда-то думать, что он уродлив?_

\- Некоторые из самых сильных сочетаний находятся в результате чистой случайности.

 _Этот голос может даже лекцию по Зельям сделать сексуальной._

\- И когда подобное событие происходит на твоих глазах, когда ты руководствуешься последовательностью, приводящей к подобной совершенной и мощной комбинации, едва ли ты захочешь вмешиваться в то, что и так взаимодействует объективно едва ли не идеально.

 _Интересно, если бы мы встретились, когда он был моим ровесником, я бы ему так же понравился?_

\- Таким образом, в свете того, что мне пришлось столкнуться с неоспоримой реальностью такой вот чистой случайности...

 _Куда он отправил тот графин с виски?_

\- ...я чувствую, что единственно верным выходом будет просить твоего согласия стать моим, за неимением более подходящего определения, мужем.

\- Что?

Снейп тяжело вздохнул.

\- Ты не слышал ни слова из того, что я только что сказал? - покачав головой, Северус засунул большой и указательный пальцы в один из маленьких кармашков своего черного жилета и достал из него простое, без каких-либо украшений кольцо, по виду, из белого золота. После чего положил его на середину стола, поверх кипенно-белой скатерти. - Я только что предложил тебе выйти за меня замуж, идиот.

Гарри шокировано уставился на кольцо. _Мерлин, я такой кретин..._ Очень медленно он поднял глаза на Северуса.

\- Ты говорил о нас?

\- Конечно же, о нас. И о чем же, ты решил, я тут распинался добрых десять минут?

Гарри нервно хохотнул, снова опустив взгляд на кольцо.

\- О зельях, - пробормотал он.

Северус закатил глаза:

\- Дурной ребенок.

\- Ты... ты действительно хочешь взять меня в мужья?

\- Ну, _сейчас_ я уже подумываю о том, чтобы изменить свое решение.

Гарри улыбнулся и взял кольцо.

\- Убери все это, - попросил он, кивнув на остатки ужина. Северус немного нахмурил брови, но все же достал палочку и выполнил просьбу. Когда же на столе ничего, кроме скатерти, не осталось, он убрал палочку обратно в крепление и выразительно приподнял бровь, глядя на Гарри.

С силой сжав кольцо в левом кулаке, Гарри резко отодвинул свой стул и взобрался на стол. Опустившись на четвереньки, он неспеша пополз к Северусу.


End file.
